


Unwillingly

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Unwillingly [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas haben in Norwegen keine Rechte.<br/>Sie dürfen einen Alpha finden und Kinder bekommen.<br/>Das reicht nicht allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Lars! Anders! Ihr seid zu spät!“, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen empfing Yvonne ihre fast erwachsenen Omegasöhne, die vom Fußballtraining verschwitzt und die Stollenschuhe zusammengebunden über der Schulter trugen, die lange Auffahrt des Haugvadanwesens entlang schlenderten, bereits in der Haustür, „Beeilt euch! Wir haben einen wichtigen Termin! Und sind spät dran… Wo seid ihr überhaupt gewesen? Ihr wusstet doch, dass wir heute zur Heiratsvermittlerin wollten! Der Termin steht seit vier Wochen! Und, ihr wisst, wie schwer es ist, bei ihr einen Termin zu bekommen! Anders! Lars! Los, seht zu! Ihr habt keine Zeit mehr zum Duschen… Anders, hör auf Grimassen zu schneiden… Du auch, Lars! Lasst die Schuhe hier...“ Sie ergriff die halberwachsenen Omegas bei der Hand und zerrte zu ihrem Wagen, auf dessen Rückbank sie sie stieß, bevor sie die Tür ins Schloss warf und sich auf den Fahrersitz gleiten ließ, „Schnallt euch an! Los!“  
Wortlos musterte Yvonne die schlammigen, verschwitzten Zwillingen, bemerkte den Schlamm in Lars' dunkleren Haaren und den Schmutzstreifen über Anders' Nase, der nun, als er die Brille hochschob und daran rieb nur noch mehr verschmierte, im Rückspiegel und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, „Das wird schwieriger, als wir dachten...“ Als sie sich beim Rückwärtsfahren umdrehte, krauste sie die Nase, „Wischt euch wenigstens die Gesichter sauber...“

„So was kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein. Na bitte, wie ihr wollt'. Ich krieg' das schon in Ordnung...“, die Heiratsvermittlerin, eine ältere Omega in einem dunkelgrauen Kostüm, über dessen Revers eine Spitzenbluse lugte, deren graue Haare zu einem gestrengen Dutt frisiert waren und deren goldene, mit Straßsteinchen besetzte Brille auf ihrer spitzen Nase balancierte, begrüßte Yvonne, musterte die nach wie vor derangiert wirkenden Zwillinge, umrundete sie prüfend und blieb schließlich wieder vor ihnen stehen. Als sie eine Hand ausstreckte und durch das verschwitzte Haar von Anders streichen wollte, knurrte der jüngere Omega und wich einen Schritt zurück, was ihr gleich ein Schnauben entlockte, bevor sie sich erneut zu ihm beugte und die rote Brille von der Nase zog, „Und Stroh wird zu Gold.“

„Blitzeblank, Haar und Haut, weil ein Omega auf sein Äuß'res schaut...“, Angestellte, in einfachen, lindgrünen Kitteln zerrten die verschwitzten Trikots von den durchtrainierten Körpern, entkleideten die Zwillingen vollkommen und hüllten sie schließlich in knappe Handtücher, bevor sie sie wie eine Schar von aufgescheuchten Hühner in das Bad trieben und am Rande des Bassins dann auch ihre Kittel auszogen, „Aus euch zaubern wir die schönsten Bräute, ihr bringt Ehre für das Haus...“

„Das ist kalt!“, Lars schlang die Arme um sich, während Anders gerade von den kundigen Fingern der Angestellten unter Wasser getaucht wurde, damit die zuvor einmassierte Pflegespülung ausgewaschen wurde, hustend wieder auftauchte, „Eiskalt!“ „Wärt ihr pünktlich gewesen, wäre das Wasser warm gewesen...“, die hohen Hacken klackten auf den weißen Kacheln, als sich die gestrenge Gestalt der Heiratsvermittlerin nun näherte und sie schließlich zusammen mit der nervösen Yvonne, außerhalb der Spritzreicheiweite stehen blieb, während nun Lars unter Wasser gedrückt wurde.  
Auf das gebieterische Klatschen der Heiratsvermittlerin ließen die leicht bekleideten Damen letztendlich von den durchaus erleichtert wirkenden Zwillingen, die zitternd die Arme um sich schlangen und mit klappernden Zähnen aus dem kalten Wasser stiegen, ab, „Los, weiter… Abtrocknen, einreiben… und dann anziehen… Hopp! Hopp! Man wartet.“

„Au!“, Anders, noch immer nur mit einem Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften und einem rosa spitzenbesetzen Frisierumhang bekleidet schloss die Augen, als der feine Kamm immer und immer wieder durch die halbtrockenen und damit noch unbändigeren, blonden Locken, die gleich darauf auf Lockenwickler gedreht wurden, gezogen wurden, aber die Friseurin kannte auch keine Gnade, als sie seinen zweifelnden Blick sah, „Wartest's ab, garantiert, euretwegen wird noch duelliert...“ Lars, der, mit einem grünen Frisierumhang mit Spitze, auf dem benachbarten Frisierstuhl saß, blickte ebenso unglücklich in den Spiegel, als immer mehr Gel in seine Haare einmassiert wurde. Sein Blick suchte ihre Mutter, die unruhig neben der Heiratsvermittlerin stand und das Unwohlsein ihrer Zwillinge, die gerade geschminkt wurden, nicht zu bemerken schien. „Wenn ihr Glück habt und genial frisiert… Bringt ihr Ehre für das Haus...“, mit diesen Worten wurden die Frisierumhänge schließlich nach gut zehn Minuten gelöst und die frisierten und mit Puder und Abdeckstift misshandelten Zwillinge wurden, wieder von aufgeregt gackernden Helferinnen, in das nächste Zimmer getrieben.

Dort wartete zwei weitere Helferinnen, die sich in nur anhand der Maßbänder, mit denen sie sich gleich auf die Zwillinge stürzten, von den Anderen unterschieden. Zahlen flogen wie Befehle durch den Raum und bereits nach fünf Minuten hielt jeder der Brüder einen hohen Stapel Kleidungsstücken in den Händen. „Los...Schneller!“, wieder klatschte die Heiratsvermittlerin und deutete auf zwei, mit einem Vorhang abgetrennte Kabinen, „Beeilt euch. Zieht euch um!“

In die traditionelle Tracht gekleidet, war Lars der Erste, der den Vorhang zur Seite zog und sich präsentierte. Sogleich war er wieder umschwärmt, man zog den Kragen gerade, band den schiefen Krawattenknoten erneut und strich imaginäre Staubkörnchen von der hellgrauen Jacke, „Für Omegas gibt's nur einen Weg, der große Ehre bringt: Ein guter Ehemann, weil wir dann glücklich sind...“, als nun auch Anders, in einen dunkelblauen Anzug gekleidet und noch immer ohne Krawatte heraustrat, wurde auch der Zwilling gleich wieder umschwärmt. Zwei Helferinnen lösten die pinken Lockenwickler und während eine Andere dem störrischen Omega die verschmähte Krawatte umlegte und band, sangen sie weiter, „Männer woll'n Omegas mit Charme. Süß, gehorsam, flink und arbeitsam. Wenn du clever bist und gertenschlank, bringst du Ehre für das Haus...“

„Wir sind gut, ihr werdet seh'n. Gleich kann euch kein Alpha mehr widersteh'n. Wie die Lotusblüte, blass und schön bringt ihr Ehre für das Haus...“, geleitet von den Helferinnen wurden die Zwillinge nach Stunden im stickigen, dunklen Inneren des Hauses endlich in den parkähnlichen Garten gelassen. Beide Brüder taumelten überrascht auf den knirschenden Kiesweg und sahen sich plötzlich zehn interessierten Alphas so wie deren Mütter, die sie alle kritisch über den Rand von Champagnerkelchen von Kopf bis Fuß musterten, gegenüber.

„ANDERS! Wie kannst du…?“, Yvonne hob die Stimme, umfasste das schmale Handgelenk ihres störrischen Sohnes und zog ihn hastig zu sich und aus der Reichweite des wütenden Alphas, dessen Mutter schockiert wirkte. „Das wäre so eine gute Partie gewesen… Entschuldige dich!“, wisperte sie in sein Ohr, aber ihr Sohn erwiderte ihren Blick störrisch und ignorierte den Alpha, der sich die blutende, wahrscheinlich gebrochene Nase und das Schienbein, vor das ihn Anders getreten hatte, hielt und nun bereits von seiner Mutter und der Heiratsvermittlerin, die sich entschuldigte, umschwärmt wurde, „Was? Der hat mir an den Sack gegriffen! Und meine Zähne angeguckt, als wäre...“ „Er hat doch nur geprüft...“, bei dem Satz weiteten Anders' blaue Augen sich unwillkürlich und er brachte voller Wut den Satz zu ende, „… als wäre ich ein Pferd! DER SOLL SICH BEI MIR ENTSCHULDIGEN!“  
Die anderen Alphas hielten nun respektvolleren Abstand zu Anders, der sie ablehnend musterte und genervt an der zu engen Krawatte zerrte, gleichzeitig versuchte die eingedrehten Löckchen aus seinen Haaren zu wuscheln und die Strafpredigt seiner Mutter zu ignorieren. Die fremden Alphas konzentrierten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den in hellgrau gekleideten Zwilling, der vor ihnen langsam zurückwich. Man witterte, prüfte ob die Genetik wirklich passen würde bevor man ihm folgte.  
Der Aufschrei ihres Sohnes, dicht gefolgt von Anderen, ließ Yvonne in der Predigt innehalten und herumwirbeln. Schnell entdeckte sie zwei Alphas, die vollkommen durchnässt aus dem Teich wateten und sich gegen die angriffslustige Stockente, die ihre Brut beschützen wollte, wehrten, während der Zwilling gerade wieder aus dem flachen Seerosenteich auftauchte. Auf dem Kopf hatte er ein großes Seerosenblatt mit einer halboffenen, hellrosa Blüte, der graue Anzug, nun im durchnässten Zustand viel dunkler, schmiegte sich an Lars' Körper und der zuvor aufgetragene Kajal hinterließ schwarze Spuren auf den Wangen, die sich nun schamhaft röteten.

„Es tut mir leid.“, Yvonne, neben der ihre beiden Söhne standen und die wirkte, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, entschuldigte sich wieder und wieder, aber die Heiratsvermittlerin lief weiterhin mit wütend klackenden Hacken vor ihnen auf und ab und musterte die drei Omegas. Den störrischen Anders, der sich inzwischen nicht nur der Krawatte, sondern auch der Anzugjacke entledigt hatte und sich nun mit dem Ärmel die Schminke abtupfte und den nassen, auf den teuren Boden tropfenden Lars. „Raus.“, schließlich fand sie doch die Worte für die Zwillinge, „Die sind nicht vermittelbar!“


	2. Chapter 2

Die langsam versinkende Sommersonne, deren goldene Strahlen sich in den hohen Bäumen, die das Grundstück einrahmten, verfingen, fielen durch die großen Fenster in das Wohnzimmer, malten unregelmäßige Muster auf die weißen Möbel und tauchten die angespannten Gesichter in warmes Licht. Die Zwillinge saßen, nun wieder umgezogen nebeneinander auf der Couch, während Yvonne, noch immer wütend, auf dem teuren Perserteppich auf und ablief und ihrem Mann, der im Sessel saß und zwischen seinen Söhnen, die zumindest versuchten schuldbewusst auszusehen, was ihnen allerdings nicht gelang, und seiner schäumenden Frau hin und hersah. „Anders brach ihm die Nase...“, Yvonne war stehen geblieben und deutete anklagend auf ihren Sohn, dessen Mund sich in dem Versuch einer Rechtfertigung öffnete und direkt nach einem Stoß in die Rippen von Lars, der schon immer der sensiblere und feinfühligere der Zwillinge gewesen war, nach einem unterdrückten Schnauben gleich wieder geschlossen wurde, „Seine Eltern werden uns verklagen… Und Lars stieß zwei Alphas in den Teich!“ Nun wanderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrem zweiten Sohn, der ein Kissen umklammert hielt und schuldbewusst ihrem Blick auswich, „Sie werden alle noch im Krankenhaus behandelt… Eine Ente griff sie an, sie sind ziemlich … übel zugerichtet.“ „Ist das wahr, Lars? Anders?“, Tom musterte nun seine Söhne eindringlich und erhob sich seufzend aus seinem Sessel, um sich neben seine Frau zu stellen, als beide Söhne nach kurzem Zögern wirklich leicht nickten. „Geht auf eure Zimmer. Wir reden morgen darüber.“, eilig sprangen die Teenager auf, aber während Lars hastig das Zimmer verließ, blieb Anders in der Tür stehen. „FALLS DU ES NOCH NICHT KAPIERT HAST! ICH WILL KEINEN ALPHA! UND LARS AUCH NICHT!“, stieß der Teenager hervor und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, das Zimmer.

„Was haben wir bloß falsch gemacht...“, später am Abend, lange nachdem die Zwillinge und auch die anderen Kinder ins Bett gegangen waren, saßen Yvonne und Tom mit einer Flasche Wein auf der weißen Couch, auf der einige Stunden vorher noch die Zwillinge als Delinquenten gesessen hatten und stießen an. Seufzend schmiegte Yvonne sich an ihren Alpha, der seinerseits einen Arm um seine Frau geschlungen hatte und nippte an ihrem Wein, „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wie konnten sie so eine Chance vergeben? Wieso wollen sie keinen Alpha?“ „Yvi...“, lächelnd küsste er sie auf die Wange, „Erinnere dich an deinen Termin beim Heiratsvermittler. Du hast auch nicht heiraten wollen und die ganze Zeit geschmollt.“ „Das ist was ganz anders, Tom! Und, wir sind doch glücklich geworden...“, Tom lächelte, als seine Frau wie damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, schmollte, „Du warst so niedlich… Und wir sind sehr glücklich… Und sie werden das auch...“ „Wann?“,Yvonne bettete ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und seufzte frustriert, „Ich möchte Oma werden… Bis Even und Karine so weit sind, dauert das auch noch Jahre! Und wenn Anders sich weigert… Alleine wird Lars sich auch nicht verheiraten lassen… Sie tun alles zusammen… Sie haben selbst ihre Hitzen getimet, so dass sie nacheinander liegen...“ „Sie sind doch auch erst 17.“, die große Hand des Alphas strich durch das Haar und Yvonne brummte unglücklich, „Ich habe vorhin mit drei weiteren Vermittlern telefoniert… Es hat sich bereits überall herumgesprochen, keiner möchte sich um Lars und Anders kümmern und einen Alpha für sie suchen…“ „Und? Dann warten wir einfach noch ein paar Jahre...“, Tom hauchte einen Kuss auf den dunklen Schopf der Omega, aber seine Frau schnaubte nur, „Spätestens morgen sind das Gespött der Gesellschaft! Jeder wird über uns lachen… Über Lars. Und über Anders… Und auch über die Mädchen… Sie sind doch noch so klein...“ „Yvi, siehst du das Ganze nicht doch etwas zu schwarz?“, versuchte er sie aufzuheitern, aber die Omega schüttelte nur den Kopf und wiederholte die Worte, die sie in den letzten Stunden von verschiedenen Heiratsvermittlern schon gehört hatte, „Sie sind nicht vermittelbar… Können wir sie nicht für einige Zeit ins Ausland schicken? Bis...“ „Bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist?“, Tom klang nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Lösung, die ihn seiner Söhne berauben würde, aber die schmale Hand seiner Omega, die sich unter sein Hemd geschoben hatte und nun die warme Haut liebkoste, streichelte langsam auch die väterlichen Sorgen und Zweifel fort und schließlich nickte der Alpha leicht, „Lars und Anders könnten im Ausland ihren Abschluss machen… Und auch studieren… Wenn wir die Erlaubnis geben...“ „Und...das tun wir natürlich...“, Yvonne leckte über das Ohrläppchen und biss, woraufhin ihr Alpha erschauderte, zärtlich zu.

„Was? Wohin?“, beiden Zwillingen stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Tom sie wenige Tage nach dem misslungen Versuch einen Alpha zu finden, beim gemeinsamen Frühstück, nachdem die größeren und kleineren Geschwister bereits gegangen waren, mit der getroffenen elterlichen Entscheidung konfrontiert hatte. Während Lars wie versteinert auf seinem Platz saß und sich auch nicht wehrte, als Yvonne ihn umarmte und durch die Haare strich, fiel Anders' Stuhl klappernd zu Boden, als der andere Zwilling wütend aufsprang, „WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß?“  
„Anders! Benimm dich!“, über den hellen Schopf des noch immer vollkommen erstarrten Lars' hinweg, versuchte ihre Mutter ihn zu maßregeln, aber die blauen Augen funkelten nur herausfordernd, „Was sonst? Willst du mich sonst wegschicken?! Oh nein, das tut ihr ja eh schon! Wisst ihr was? STECKT EUCH EUREN BESCHISSENEN ALPHA SONST WO HIN!“ Krachend fiel die Tür der Küche hinter ihm Schloss und Yvonne rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, während Tom, nach einem raschen Blick zu seiner Frau und deren, ebenso knappen Nicken, nun Anders folgte.  
„Mama?“, sie zuckte fast zusammen, als Lars sie so plötzlich ansprach und sie zwang sich zu einem etwas angestrengten Lächeln, „Ja, Häschen?“ „Ich will nicht weg.“, der gleiche trotzige Gesichtsausdruck, den sie eben schon bei Anders gesehen hatte, zeigte sich nun auch bei Lars, aber sie strich ihm durch die kurzen Haare, „Es ist eine einmalige Möglichkeit für euch… Ihr könntet euren Abschluss machen und euer Vater gibt euch die Erlaubnis zu studieren… Ihr beide wolltet doch immer Medizin studieren...“

„Fass mich nicht an!“, bockig versuchte Anders sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu winden, aber Tom hielt ihn weiter fest, umfasste sanft das Kinn des jungen Omegas und zwang seinen störrischen Sohn schließlich ihn anzusehen, „Anders… Denk doch mal nach...“ „Worüber denn? Dass ihr uns abschiebt...“, Anders' Blick blieb weiterhin unversöhnlich und Tom seufzte, als er seinen Sohn mit dem einzigen Argument, das er hatte, unterbrach, „In der Slowakei kannst du deinen Abschluss machen, Anders.“ Wieder schnaubte der Omega nur und Toms Griff um Anders' Kinn verstärkte sich noch etwas, „Du wirst gehen. Und Lars ebenfalls… Es ist zu eurem Besten, Anders. Wenn du einen Alpha gefunden hast… wirst du verstehen.“ „Ich. Will. Keinen. Alpha!“, stieß Anders unwillig hervor und Tom lachte rau, „Du bist ebenso störrisch wie deine Mutter.“

„Sei vorsichtig… Hast du auch alles? Nichts vergessen?“, eine Woche später war es auch schon so weit, Anders war bereits am frühen Morgen abgeflogen und hatte, da noch immer ärgerlich, die Umarmung und Yvonne Fragen und Beteuerungen, dass sie ihn lieb hätte, ebenso wie die Umarmung seines Vaters beinahe stoisch über sich ergehen lassen, bevor er ohne ein Abschiedswort in den Sicherheitsbereich verschwunden war.  
Nun am späten Nachmittag standen die Eltern ein weiteres Mal am Flughafen kurz vor den Sicherheitskontrollen, durch die Lars gleich verschwinden würde. Besorgt umarmte Yvonne erneut einen ihrer Söhne und verabschiedete ihn, „Wenn irgendwas sein sollte… Ruf an...“ Lars winkte etwas verzagt zum Abschied.


	3. Chapter 3

„Also?“, Anders lief ein letztes Mal durch die bereits ausgeräumte Wohnung, in der er die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte und gegen die Reisetasche, die daraufhin über den Boden schlitterte, „Warum soll ich sofort zurückkommen? Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass… sie so unglaubliche Sehnsucht nach mir hat… Nein, warte… Jetzt weiß ich es… Plant sie etwas schon wieder einen Versuch?“ „Du kennst sie...“, auch Lars, der schon seit einigen Jahren wieder in Norwegen lebte, klang leicht genervt, „Sie wünscht sich eben Enkel...“ „Sie hat doch schon Enkel!“, mit einem letzten Tritt landete die Tasche nun vor der Eingangstür und Anders ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf sinken und fummelte abwesend die Schlüssel von seinem Bund, „Karine hat doch schon zweimal geworfen… Zwei kleine Alphas!“ „Und die reichen ihr nicht...“, Lars lachte, „Und deshalb treffen wir übermorgen eine Heiratsvermittlerin. In unserem Alter war Even schließlich schon Vater… Und sie hatte schon drei Kinder! Auf dich wartet hier das volle Programm… Tanztraining, Konversationsübungen...“ „Oh, wie wunderbar… Ich kann es kaum erwarten...“, ohne weiteren Gruß unterbrach Anders das Gespräch und schob das Telefon in seine Tasche, bevor er die Reisetasche schulterte und nach einem letzten Blick auf seine alte Wohnung, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Du siehst gut aus.“, Yvonne musterte ihren Sohn, den sie in den letzten Jahren, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Zwilling, nicht wirklich häufig zu sehen bekommen hatte, von Kopf und Fuß und streckte dann auch eine Hand nach Anders aus. Der jüngere Omega konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurückweichen, als Yvonne sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihrem Sohn durch die Haare zu fahren, „Aber deine Haare müssen wirklich dringend geschnitten werden. Die sind ja viel zu lang… Du siehst fast aus wie ein Mädchen… Wenn wir Zuhause sind, machen wir gleich einen Termin und schicken dich gleich zum Friseur und… du hast einen Anzug? Ja?“ Als Anders etwas überrumpelt nickte, umrundete sie ihn anerkennend, „Wenn wir nun noch deine Manieren verbessern...Dann wirst du bestimmt schnell einen Alpha finden...“

„Kann ich zu dir ziehen?“, bereits zwei Stunden nach seiner Ankunft und nachdem er eine Stunde in der Gegenwart seiner Mutter, die ihm sein weiteres Leben als verheirateter Omega in den schönsten Farben ausgemalt und mittlerweile schon zahlreiche Termine für ihn nicht nur geplant, sondern tatsächlich auch schon festgelegt hatte, verbracht hatte, war Anders schon genervt, „Sie wartet unten auf mich… zur Überprüfung meiner Tischmanieren! Sie fragte mich nach den Gabeln...“ „Hallo erst mal.“, Anders seufzte, als sein Bruder ihm einfach ins Wort fiel und spähte auf den Balkon hinaus, „Hallo Lars. Also, kann ich nun zu dir ziehen?“ „Meinst du, dass Mum dich so einfach gehen lässt? Sie hat das die letzten Jahre mit mir auch gemacht..“, wirklich überzeugt klang er nicht, aber als es an Anders Zimmertür klopfte und man die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte, stimmte Lars endlich zu, „Anders! Beeil dich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit…Dein Konversationstrainer wartet...“

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug die Reisetasche auf dem ein Stockwerk tiefer liegenden Gartenweg auf und nach einem letzten Blick zur Tür, vor der noch immer Yvonne stand und weiterhin seinen imaginären Terminplan füllte, schwang Anders kurzerhand die Beine über das Geländer und kletterte über den, seit ihrer Kindheit vertrauten Weg am Pfosten des Balkons und am festen Holzspalier, an dem früher Rosen empor hätten ranken sollen, nach unten in den Garten. Die Tasche, die in einem der perfekt getrimmten Büsche gelandet war, wurde geschultert und die Deckung zwischen den hohen, geschnittenen Zierbüschen ausnützend, schlich Anders sich nun aus dem Garten. Im Laufe seiner langen Abwesenheit hatte sich die Nachbarschaft doch verändert und so eilte Anders durch die mittlerweile recht unvertraut wirkende Straßen und an fremden Häusern vorbei. Erst drei Straßen weiter hielt er an, lehnte sich gegen ein Stoppschild und rief erneut seinen Bruder an, „So, bin entkommen… Hol mich ab.“

„Du wirst dich nicht ewig vor ihr verstecken können, das weißt du?“, Lars' kleine Wohnung verfügte leider nicht über einen Balkon, so dass die Zwillinge nun eine Stunde später, jeder mit einer Dose Bier in der Hand, auf dem Fensterbrett des offenen Wohnzimmerfensters saßen und miteinander anstießen, „All das, was du nun in drei Tagen durchmachen sollst, hat sie bei mir auch gemacht… Du kannst dem nicht entkommen… Du kannst nicht wieder dem Alpha erzählen, dass du einen genetischen Defekt oder Syphilis hättest… Oder ihm sagen, dass du ihm liebend gerne die Eier abschneiden würdest, wenn er dich nur anfassen würde...“ „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein...“, Anders stellte die Dose auf die Heizung, zog die Beine an, schlang einen Arm darum und bettete sein Kinn müde darauf, während er mit dem Finger nachlässig um den Rand der Dose fuhr, „Vielleicht… gehe ich auch einfach zurück nach Bratislava. In der Slowakei sind die Gesetze nicht so streng. Dort dürfen Omegas auch ohne Erlaubnis der Eltern oder des Alphas arbeiten...“ „Zur Ausreise brauchst du auch die Erlaubnis… Vergiss nicht, wir sind Omegas. Wir haben das Recht einen Alpha zu finden und Kinder zu bekommen.“, auch Lars stellte sein Bier nun ab und stieß mit seinem Fuß grinsend nach seinem Zwilling, „Und dann gehören wir dem...“ „Was für ne Scheiße...“, Anders nahm einen tiefen Schluck und lehnte sich gegen den abblätternden Rahmen, „Und du? Du massierst also die Betas und Alphas des norwegischen Skisprungteams? Wie hast du es geschafft, dass Papa zugestimmt hat? Prestige? Erpressung?“ „Ach was, du denkst mal wieder viel zu kompliziert, Andi. Ich hab einfach den genetischen Test gefälscht.“, Lars grinste, als er dem ungläubigen Blick seines Bruders, dem förmlich die Kinnlade hinunter gesackt war, begegnete und dann immer noch grinsend, mit den Schultern zuckte, „Was? So schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht… dann die Tabletten einfach etwas höher dosieren, damit die Hitze vollkommen unterdrückt ist… und zum Schluss noch etwas kräftigeres Aftershave, zum übertünchen vom Omegageruch… Und schon ist man ein ganz gewöhnlicher, kleiner Beta, den niemand beachtet...“ Anders pfiff anerkennend und lehnte sich vor, um seinem Bruder beifällig auf die Schulter zu klopfen, „Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut… So viel kriminelle Energie und dann so ein niedliches Babyface… Darauf steht doch Gefängnisstrafe. Mindestens zehn Jahre...“ „Alex ist es wert...“, nun errötete der Zwilling und räusperte sich, „Ich… meine... der Job ist es wert!“


	4. Chapter 4

„So...“, eine halbe Stunde später, als sie sich auf der schmalen Couch drängten und Pizza aus dem Pappkarton aßen, griff Anders das Thema wieder auf, „Wer ist Alex?“ „Der Trainer.“, Lars beugte sich mit neuerwachtem Interesse tief über den, auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch stehende Pizzaschachtel und murmelte es nur leise. „Ein Alpha.“, es war eine Feststellung und Anders Gesichtsausdruck war reichlich irritiert, als er sich nun zu seinem Bruder beugte, prüfend witterte und den Hals inspizierte, „Du hast also einen Alpha? Warum rieche ich ihn nicht an dir? Warum sehe ich keinen Biss?“ „Ich habe keinen Alpha… Alex ist nur… nur… der Trainer...“, Lars ließ sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in die Couchpolster sinken und legte einen Arm über seine Augen, „Sonst nichts...HEY!“ „Und doch hast du schon beim Gedanken an ihn einen Steifen...“, Anders grinste, als sein Bruder aufschrie, als die Hand seines Zwillings zielsicher in seinen Schritt griff, „Wie niedlich...“ „Das ist gar nicht wahr!“, peinlich berührt versuchte Lars die Beine übereinander zu schlagen, um seine aufkeimende Erregung zu verbergen, stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, „Scheiße...“ „Nein, gar nicht...“, Anders' Hand, die wieder in den brüderlichen Schritt gewandert war, begann nun damit die Erregung durch den dünnen Stoff der Trainingshose zu reiben. Hilflos aufstöhnend sank Lars wiederum in die Polster, eine Hand schloss sich fest um die Lehne die Couch, während sich die andere zu einer festen Faust ballte. Willig bot der Omega, wie es die uralten, angeborenen Instinkte geboten, den schlanken Hals und auch die ungeschützte Kehle da, während die Finger seines Bruders die empfindliche Eichel hart gegen den weichen Stoff rieben und langsam über den sich unter seinen Fingern aufrichtenden Schaft strichen. Kehlig stieß Lars den Namen des Alphas, um den all seine Gedanken kreisten hervor und leckte sich, während die blau grauen Augen sich vor Erschöpfung verschleierten und schließlich zufielen, über die trockenen Lippen, „Alex...“  
„So, nun erzähl mal...“, Anders lehnte sich an die Schulter seines noch immer schwer atmenden Bruders und fuhr hauchzart über den Schritt, wo Lars' Schwanz bei der Erwähnung des Alphas schon wieder willig zuckte, „Stichwort… Alex.“ „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen...“, noch immer klang seine Stimme belegt und angestrengt, aber trotzdem lächelte der Zwilling versonnen, als er nun an die Decke starrte, „Alexander Stöckl. Er ist der Trainer… Ein Alpha… Und was für ein Alpha... Aber, ich bin nur ein Beta für ihn… Uninteressant...“ „Das ist keine Antwort.“, so leicht ließ Anders, der nun die Beine über die Lehne baumeln ließ und einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Bierdose nahm, aber nicht locker und schließlich seufzte Lars ergeben und griff nach dem letzten Stück der Pizza, „Du bist echt eine Nervensäge und penetrant… Also gut… Er ist ziemlich groß… hat braune Augen… Meistens weiche Mandelmakronen… Wenn er wütend wird… sind es… dunkle… Seen… Und, wenn er dann lächelt…“ „Du bist echt ziemlich verknallt...“stellte Anders widerwillig fest und rümpfte die Nase, „Und Mum?“ „Hat natürlich keine Ahnung.“, Lars grinste müde, „Ist aber auch egal… Denn, wenn er jemals erfahren sollte, dass ich ein Omega bin, werde ich ihn eh nie wieder sehen…“ „Entlassung?“, Anders nickte wissend, aber sein Bruder presste die Lippen zusammen, „Tja, im besten Fall werde ich entlassen. Und im schlimmsten Fall, werde ich entlassen, lande dann für mindestens ein Jahrzehnt im Gefängnis und bekomme danach noch einen Vormund, der dann mein weiteres Leben bestimmt.“ „Tolle Aussichten.“, mit einem Grunzen wälzte Anders sich herum, so dass er auf dem Bauch lag und seinen Bruder, der noch immer an die Decke starrte, ansehen konnte, „Wie lange geht das denn schon so?“ „Seit… zwei Jahren.“, seufzend rutschte Lars von der Couch, „Zwei Jahre, vier Monate und fünf Tage, um genauso zu sein.“

Nicht einmal wirklich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, der seine Langeweile und sein Missfallen nicht zeigen würde, bemüht, stützte Anders den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Der junge Omega ignorierte konsequent nicht nur den Alpha, der ihm von seinen Vorzügen und den Vorzügen, die ein gemeinsames Leben mit sich bringen würden, berichtete, sondern gähnte auch ungeniert. Außerdem ignorierte er auch die sondierenden Blicke und das Räuspern seiner Mutter, die als Anstandsdame an einem Nachbartisch saß und seine Haltung und sein Benehmen zu korrigieren wünschte, ebenso vehement, wie das Essen, das er nur, zum steigenden Entsetzen seiner Mutter auch noch mit der falschen Gabel, appetitlos auf dem Teller hin und herschob. Als dann aber Anders' Stuhl schließlich klappernd nach hinten stürzte, als der Omega aufsprang und sein Wasserglas dem potentiellen Alpha ins Gesicht kippte, umklammerte Yvonne, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen, ihre Serviette. Fassungslos musste sie mitansehen, wie Anders dem Alpha den Mittelfinger zeigte, bevor er stolz aufgerichtet den Gastraum verließ. Da sie ihm nicht so einfach folgen konnte, zerpflückte sie voller Wut ihre Stoffserviette und beobachtete mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen ihren anderen Sohn.  
Lars schien auch dieses Mal wieder einmal das Gegenteil seines Bruders zu sein. Der Omega, der etwas entfernt an einem anderen Tisch einem weiteren Alpha, der von einer eigens engagierten Vermittlerin als potentieller, genetischer Partner ausgesucht worden war, gegenüber saß, schien über weitaus bessere Manieren als sein Zwilling zu verfügen. Der Omega zeigte Interesse, er nickte immer wieder an den richtigen Stellen, lächelte kokett, benutzte die richtigen Gabeln und zuckte auch nicht zusammen, als sein Bruder wütend den Raum verließ oder der Alpha ihn berührte.

„Na endlich…“, Anders, dessen Krawatte nun an Lars' Wohnzimmerlampe baumelte und dessen Jackett als achtlos weggeworfener und vergessener Haufen Stoff noch im Flur beinahe Lars zum Stolpern gebracht hatte, hatte die Füße auf dem Couchtisch und schob sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund, „If fachte schon Fum häffe fen Hoffeitsfermin schon feftfefesetzt...“ Anders schluckte herunter und wiederholte dann noch einmal, während sich Lars nun von den engen Lackschuhen des Anzugs befreite, „Gibt es schon einen Hochzeitstermin für dich und Friedwald?“ „Sein Name war Friwuld.“, Lars antwortete über die Schulter hinweg, trat er nun doch in die Küche, „Auch ein Bier?“ „Klar.“, mit Leichtigkeit fing Anders die Dose auf und rutschte etwas, damit sein Bruder neben ihm Platz hatte, „Also? Bist du schon verlobt?“ „Seine Mutter zweifelte meine Genetik an, nachdem du deinem Alpha das Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet hattest...“, Lars nahm einen tiefen Schluck und sein Bruder fuhr sich kichernd durch die halblangen Haare, die seine Mutter vergeblich versucht hatte durch einen Friseur bändigen zu lassen, „Gut, dass sie nicht gehört hat, wie ich ihm sagte, dass ich gerade mitten in der Umwandlung zu einer Frau stecken würde...“ „Das hast du nicht wirk…“, Lars kicherte ungläubig, „Oh Gott… Und, was hat er gesagt?“ „Erst war er ganz begeistert, aber als ich ihm die Einzelheiten der OP erzählt habe...“, Anders zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern, „Und Mum?“ „Ist natürlich mal wieder stinksauer auf dich.“, Lars gähnte, „Ich vermute, sie wird morgen vor der Tür stehen… Aber, ich geh ins Bett. Ich muss morgen arbeiten.“ „Skispringer massieren? Was für eine fordernde Aufgabe.“, Anders angelte nach der Fernbedienung und begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen, während sein Bruder das Zimmer verließ.

„Was?“, müde wälzte Anders sich zur Seite und entließ seinen Bruder, mit dem er sich das Bett teilte, aus seiner Umarmung und stützte sich schwer auf, „Es ist drei...“ Aber Lars ignorierte ihn, sprang hastig aus dem Bett und sprintete ins Badezimmer. Durch die offen stehende Tür konnte Anders deutlich Würgegeräusche hören, als er seinem Bruder langsam folgte. Er fand seinen Zwilling vor der Toilette kniend, strich ihm, als er an ihm vorbei trat, kurz über den verspannten Rücken und feuchtete einen Waschlappen an, bevor er sich dann neben ihn kniete. Anders wischte seinem Zwilling den kalten Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und bettete Lars' Kopf, als die Übelkeit endlich nachzulassen schien, auf seinem Schoss und fuhr ihm durch die schweißnassen Haare, „Ich glaube nicht, dass du arbeiten kannst...“

„Das war eine absolute Scheißidee, Lars!“, Anders knurrte es ins Handy und zupfte an dem grauen Kapuzenpullover mit den zahlreichen Sponsorenabnähern, den ihm sein Zwilling, den er während seiner Krankheit vertreten sollte, geliehen hatte, „Sieh bloß zu, dass du wieder gesund wirst...“ Suchend sah Anders sich, während er sich zum wiederholten Male in den unvertrauten Gängen des Olympiatoppens zu verlaufen drohte, um „Wo ich bin? Tja...Ich bin nun irgendwo… Vor einer… Glastür… Ja, ich weiß! Hier sind lauter Glastüren..Nein, da steht...“ „Lars!“, erst beim zweiten Rufen reagierte Anders auf den unvertrauten Namen seines Zwillings und drehte sich, das Handy noch immer am Ohr haltend, neugierig um, „Ja?“ „Hast du zu tun? Oder hast du Zeit für mich…?“ „Alex!“, der Tonfall seines Bruders hatte einen leicht sehnsüchtigen Tonfall angenommen und Anders musterte den Alpha nun skeptisch und wenig überzeugt.


	5. Chapter 5

„Natürlich. Moment bitte...“, Anders hatte es schnell geschafft sich zu fangen und lächelte den Alpha etwas entschuldigend an, bevor er kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Telefon in seiner Hand widmete, „Ich muss Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns nachher… Du könntest dich nützlich machen und kochen?“  
„Deine Freundin?“, Alex hatte, während Anders sich bemühte so zu wirken, als wüsste er, den Weg und stattdessen doch nur dem Alpha mit einem halben Schritt Abstand folgte, geschwiegen und Anders zuckte, als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde förmlich zusammen und schluckte krampfhaft eine aufmüpfige Antwort, die so gar nicht zu seinem Bruder gepasst hätte, hinunter. In einem Versuch, das auch der Trainer die Unterschiede nicht bemerkte, strich Anders sich nervös lächelnd durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf, „Freundin… Nein.“ „Ah, denn dein Freund?“, der Trainer klang interessiert, fragte aber nicht weiter, als Anders nur unverbindlich brummte und abwesend mit dem Schlüsselbund spielte, während er doch noch immer versuchte sich irgendwie den Weg zu merken. Aber schließlich atmete er dann doch erleichtert auf, als der Alpha nach einer abwärts führenden Treppe und vier vollkommen gleich aussehenden Gängen endlich vor einer gelblichen Glastür, auf der Lars' Name stand, stehen blieb, „Mein Mitbewohner.“

„Mein Rücken bringt mich um...“, Anders, der sich gerade neugierig im kleinen und vollgestopften Büro seines Bruders umgesehen und den Alpha schon beinahe vergessen gehabt hatte, drehte sich erschrocken herum und starrte den Trainer, der gerade das Shirt abgestreift, den Gürtel der Jeans löste und sich dann, die Hose etwas tiefer schiebend, auf die Massageliege, die Anders bisher noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen gehabt hatte, setzte, an. Der Omega schluckte schwer, als er den trainierten Oberkörper und den ebenfalls ansehnlichen, restlichen Körper des Alphas musterte, räusperte sich dann aber, „Leg dich hin...“ Mit einem schmerzhaften Brummen schien die große Gestalt des Trainers eine bequeme Position auf der orangen Liege zu suchen und gewährte Anders Sicht auf gebräunte Haut, ein ansehnliches Muskelspiel und einen Hintern, an den sich die Jeans schmiegte, als die Suchte schließlich damit endete, dass der Alpha den Kopf auf die gefalteten Arme bettete. Anders kam nur langsam näher und wirkte wohl so unschlüssig, dass der Trainer langsam ungeduldig wurde und sich etwas aufrichtete, „Nimmst du das selbe Gel wie das letzte Mal?“ „Natürlich.“, Anders biss sich auf die Lippe, als er die weißen Flaschen, von denen keine beschriftet war und die alle gleich aussahen, inspizierte und schließlich doch einfach wahllos nach einer Flasche griff.  
Alex seufzte zufrieden, als Anders etwas von dem kühlen Öl auf seinen Rücken träufeln ließ, schrak aber gleich darauf zusammen, als die kalten Hände des Omegas erstmals über seinen Rücken strichen und das Massageöl auf den kräftigen Schultern verteilten, „Scheiße… Hast du kalte Hände...“ Anders biss auf seine Lippe und rieb, während er wieder eine passende, sarkastische Erwiderung hinuntergeschluckt und nachdem er etwas mehr von dem nach Vanille riechenden Gel aufgetragen hatte, die Handflächen gegeneinander, bevor er den Trainer erneut berührte, „Besser?“ „Viel besser...“, obwohl seine Berührungen trotz der medizinischen Ausbildung, die er hatte genießen dürfen, eher zögerlich und seine Bemühungen nur halbherzig schienen, als er den ausgeprägten Rückenmuskeln des Alphas folgte, entspannte der große Körper sich trotzdem zusehends und auch Alexanders Atem wurde ruhiger und seine Stimme zu einem befriedigt klingenden, kehligen Seufzen, „Oh...genau da...Da...Ja~aaa...“

„Ist irgendwas?“, zehn Minuten später richtete der Trainer sich weder auf und die eben noch verschlafenen Augen zogen sich voller Misstrauen zusammen, als Alex den nun zurückweichenden 'Lars' erstmals genauer musterte, „Du bist so anders… Sonst redest du mehr...“ „Ich...“, Anders wischte sich die Finger an einem Handtuch sauber und genoss den Anblick, als der Alpha sich ausgiebig streckte und die Hose dabei noch etwas tiefer rutschte und mehr von dem ansehnlichen Körper und dessen Anatomie präsentierten, „Ich habe einfach ziemlich schlecht geschlafen...Und bisher einen ziemlich schlechten Tag.“ „Kann ich dir einen Kaffee spendieren? Als kleines Dankeschön? Und, um deinen Tag etwas besser zu machen?“, Alex sah auf die Armbanduhr, „Ich hab noch etwas Zeit, bevor ich mich mit Clas treffe...“ „Das wäre...nett.“, Anders, dessen Stolz gegen diese Einladung ankämpfte, würgte etwas an den Worten, die sein Bruder aussprechen würde und hatte dann Mühe seine Erleichterung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, als das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch plötzlich klingelte, „Ich kläre das noch schnell. Du kannst ja schon mal vorgehen… Ich komme denn nach. Für mich dann das Übliche...“

„Was hast du mit Alex gemacht?“, ohne Begrüßung tönte die Stimme seines Bruders aus dem Telefon, dessen Anruf Anders, kaum dass die Tür hinter Alex ins Schloss gefallen war, angenommen hatte, „Ich versuche dich seit einer halben Stunde auf dem Handy zu erreichen! Was hast du mit Alex gemacht?!? Warum gehst du verdammt noch mal nicht ans Handy?“ „Hallo Lars. Schön, dass du inzwischen das Bad verlassen konntest...“ „Sehr witzig, Anders!“, Lars knurrte noch immer, aber Anders schritt langsam durch das Büro und ließ dich mit der Antwort viel Zeit, „Er ist wirklich ansehnlich...“ „Du… Du solltest mich vertreten!“, Anders unterbrach seinen Zwilling mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Ich habe ihn massiert.“, mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ließ Anders sich in den knarrenden Bürostuhl seines Bruders sinken und löste das Stirnband, das seine längeren Haare, deren Schnitt er selbst seinem Bruder verweigert hatte, verborgen hatte und strich sich durch die störrischen Strähnen, „Er hat sich was gezerrt. Er klagte über Schmerzen im Rücken, im Schulterblatt… Die Musculi rhomboideii, vermute ich...“ „Das hat er öfter. Er war wohl wieder laufen. Er joggt regelmäßig, meistens mit seiner grauen Maus...“, Lars klang nun merklich beruhigter, stieß aber die Bezeichnung 'graue Maus' mit hörbarem Widerwillen hervor, „Aber, die kann nicht massieren… Die kann eigentlich gar nichts… Außer vegan leben.“ „Dein Alpha hat eine Freundin?“, Anders grinste breit und legte, während er sich im Schreibtischstuhl zurücklehnte, die Füße auf den Tisch, aber Lars schnaubte nur abfällig, „Er ist nicht mein Alpha… Er weiß ja noch nicht mal, dass ich… ein Omega bin.“

Es hatte deutlich länger als erwartet gedauert, bis es Anders schließlich doch noch gelungen war, sich unauffällig durch die Gänge in die Cafeteria durchzufragen. Vor der, scheinbar vom Architekten geliebten und überall eingesetzten Glastür blieb der Omega stehen und überprüfte sein leicht verschwommenes Spiegelbild in der Glasfläche. Er fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor er die Tür öffnete und in die überraschend still daliegende Cafeteria trat.  
Nur wenige Tische in dem lichtdurchfluteten Raum mit den großen, schrägen Fenstern, die von der Decke bis hinab zum mit alten Holzplanken ausgelegten Fußboden reichten, waren besetzt, so dass er Alexander sofort entdeckte. Die zweite Gestalt am Tisch, de mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, kannte er nicht, aber er trat dennoch unbedarft näher, als Alex ihn entdeckte und dann auch gleich heranwinkte.  
Bereits nach wenigen Schritten blieb Anders aber wiederum verwirrt und überwältigt von seinen empfindlichen Omegasinnen stehen. Seine Fäuste ballten sich unwillkürlich, als er prüfend witterte und mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte die fremdartigen, ihm vollkommen unbekannten Gerüche zu sortieren, zu katalogisieren und auch zu verstehen. Alexanders' Geruch, kräftig und durchdringend, wie nasser Stein, den kannte er, bereits allerdings schien der Geruch des anderen Alphas diesen fast problemlos zu überlagern und zu überdecken. Ein mächtiger Geruch, der Anders mit jedem seiner hektischen Atemzüge, die viel zu wenig Luft in seine Lungen zu bringen schienen, tief ins Mark fuhr und ihm einerseits leise zuraunte so schnell zu fliehen zu wie er nur könnte und ihm andrerseits aber auch zu wisperte, dass er sich diesem fremden Alpha vollkommen unterwerfen und sich ihm einfach nur hingeben sollte


	6. Chapter 6

pet hate... or sometheing else?  
„Ah, endlich. Ich konnte Clas gerade noch davon abhalten deinen Kaffee zu trinken...“, Alex lächelte ihm warm entgegen, als er auf den einzig freien Stuhl am kleinen Tisch deutete, „Schwarz mit etwas Milch.“ „Danke...“, Anders nickte dem Trainer zu und legte die noch immer etwas zittrigen Finger um die bereits deutlich ausgekühlte Tasse, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten zu probieren, sondern starrte, noch immer überwältigt von seinen Sinnen, in die fast schwarze Flüssigkeit.  
Vom größten Teil des Gesprächs, das über seinen Kopf hinweg geführt wurde, bekam Anders nicht viel mit. Immer wieder hob der Omega zwar die Tasse an die Lippen und nippte mit scheinbar zufrieden geschlossenen Augen an dem Kaffee, der für ihn viel zu wenig süß war, aber in Wahrheit lauschte er nur den Stimmen der Alphas. Während Alex' Stimme, wie auch die Stimmen der meisten Alphas, die er kannte, auf ihn kaum eine Wirkung zu haben schien, so musste er sich, jedes Mal wenn Clas sprach, auf die Lippen beißen, um das wohlige Knurren, dass durch seinen Körper, direkt in seinen Schwanz zu jagen schien, zu unterdrücken.  
„Lars...Lars?“, verwirrt blinzelnd hob der Omega schließlich den Kopf und fluchte leise, als der ausgekühlte Kaffee, als er unsanft abgestellt wurde, auf die weiße Untertasse überschwappte, „Scheiße...“ „Na na… So schöne Lippen und eine solche Ausdrucksweise.“, es war das erste Mal, das Clas ihn direkt ansprach und langsam, wie in einem Zauberbann, drehte Anders sich zu dem mächtigen Alpha, der nun auch noch die Hand ausstreckte und etwas aus dem Mundwinkel des Omegas wischte. „Diese Lippen können auch noch ganz andere Dinge...“, Anders knurrte wohlig, die blauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd und Clas lehnte sich nun seinerseits vor und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, ein Eisbärenlächeln auf dem von einem Salz- und Pfefferbart eingerahmten Gesicht, „Interessant...“ Nun trennten sie nur noch Millimeter und Anders' Atem beschleunigte sich, als die große Hand des Alphas sein Kinn umfasste. Aber sein Kampfgeist und damit auch die Schroffheit, die Lars nicht unbedingt besaß oder zumindest nicht so offen zeigte, erwachte als Clas nun an ihm vorbei, nach der noch immer beinahe vollen Kaffeetasse griff, einen tiefen, prüfenden Schluck aus der Tasse nahm und sich dann, ohne den Griff um Anders' Kinn zu lockern, an Alex wand, „Der schmeckt nicht anders…“ „Vielleicht solltest du 'anders' probieren?“, schlug der Omega, unfähig ein Knurren aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen vor, „Falls du daran kein Interesse hast, würde ich dir raten mich loszulassen, bevor ich wirklich experimentierfreudig werde...“ „Experimentierfreudig?“, Clas beugte sich interessiert weiter zu ihm und Anders überbrückte lächelnd den letzten Rest der Entfernung zwischen ihnen und hauchte die nächsten Worte leise gegen die Lippen des erwartungsvollen und neugierigen Alphas, „Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Ich bin aber auch ungeschickt...“  
Purer Unglaube stand in den Augen der beiden Alphas, aber Anders, der gerade seinen inzwischen glücklicherweise kalten Kaffee kaltlächelnd in Clas' Schritt gegossen hatte, erhob sich und verließ ohne weitere Worte und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, die plötzlich sehr stille Cafeteria.

„Scheiße...“, wütend hieb Anders gegen die weißgekalkte Wand in irgendeinem Treppenhaus, hatte er doch schon längst wieder die Orientierung verloren und tastete schließlich nach dem Handy, das in seiner Tasche steckte, „Shit… Man, Lars… Geh ran!“ „Was?“, der Zwilling klang deutlich verschlafen, als er nach einigen Malen Klingeln endlich doch den Anruf annahm, „Wenn du nicht gefeuert worden bist, hast du keinen Grund mich zu wecken...“ „Noch bin ich nicht gefeuert… Aber...“, Lars' Stimme war nun merklich wacher, „Aber?!? Du bist seit drei Stunden da! Wie kann da ein 'Aber' sein?!?“ „Jemand… Der mir ähnlich sieht… hat… Clas Kaffee in den Schritt gekippt… Wer ist denn eigentlich Clas?“, Anders ließ sich auf den blank polierten Stufen nieder und streckte, während er das Handy nun sicherheitshalber mindestens eine Armlänge von sich entfernt hielt, die langen Beine von sich sich. „Der Sportchef.“, Lars klang merklich resigniert, „Du hast dem Sportchef also Kaffee in den Schritt gekippt… ANDERS!“ „Es war ein Unfall.“, wirklich schuldbewusst wirkte Anders nun nicht und auch Lars schnaubte nur, „Klar… Die Tasse fiel dir aus der Hand?“ „Nein, sie hat sich einfach geneigt, Schwerkraft… Erdanziehung… Sein Schritt war einfach im Weg von meinem Kaffee… Oder deinem Kaffee, wie kann man übrigens das Zeug fast schwarz trinken? Und dann noch ohne Zucker? Bäh!“ „Gesünder als deine Mischung aus Milch und Zucker mit einem Tröpfchen Kaffee...“, die Diskussion war bekanntes Territorium und Anders entspannte sich nun wieder, „Ich entschuldige mich nachher bei ihm, ok?“ „Meinst du, das bekommst du hin? Ohne eine sarkastische Note oder Ironie? Ohne doch noch gefeuert zu werden? Oder verhaftet… Oder ENTTARNT?“, Lars schien noch immer nicht überzeugt, „Sein Büro ist ganz oben...“ „Wenn ich wüsste, wo ich bin, wäre das einfacher...“, mit einem Seufzen erhob der Omega sich von den steinernen Stufen, „Kannst du mir den Weg weisen?“ „Wohin genau? Mein Büro? Oder zu Clas?“, Anders sah sich prüfend um, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, als er noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt für seinen Aufenthaltsort finden konnte, „Erst einmal dein Büro?“

„Gut...“, schließlich war es Lars doch gelungen den Aufenthaltsort genauer zu bestimmen und leitete Anders, der das Handy am Ohr hielt, durch die unvertrauten Gänge des Olympiatoppen, „Und nun links… da sollte eine Glastür sein.“ „Hier sind überall Glastüren...“, knurrte Anders verstimmt, nickte dann aber doch, „Eine Glastür… Was? Bråthen?!?“ „Du entschuldigst dich jetzt!“, Anders brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um sich den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Zwillings vorzustellen und fügte sich seufzend, „In Ordnung. Irgendwas, was ich beachten sollte?“ „Dörte wird dich nicht reinlassen wollen, mit etwas Glück hört Clas dich...Und Anders? Du lässt das Handy an! Die ganze Zeit, ich will hören, wie du dich entschuldigst!“, Anders schnaubte und steckte das Handy, ohne den Anruf zu unterbrechen schließlich wirklich in seine Tasche, „Ja, Mama...“  
„Hallo Dörte.“, im Vorbeigehen zog der Omega eine der künstlichen Blumen aus einem der Gestecke, die als Staubfänger auf ihrem Schreibtisch standen und hielt es ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln entgegen, „Schade, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, mit einer solch schönen und intelligenten Frau... Aber ich müsste ganz dringend zu Clas...“ Die blassen, schmalen Wangen der Sekretärin röteten sich, die verkniffenen Lippen lächelten und sie drehte das zerrupfte, künstliche Gänseblümchen zwischen ihren Fingern, bevor sie aufsah, „Aber...Lars.“ Lächelnd drehte der Omega, der bereits an der eigentlich Bürotür stand, sich noch einmal um und hauchte einen Kuss in ihre Richtung, bevor er einfach die, wohl unvermeidlicher Weise aus Glas bestehende, Tür zum Büro des Sportchefs öffnete.

Alles in dem Büro, das er nun betrat, schrie nach Macht, nach Einfluss und nach Alpha. Die exquisiten, dunklen Möbel, die hohen Fenster, durch denen man den fernen Fjord erahnen und die Stadt tief unter ihnen sehen konnte, ebenso wie Clas, der hinter dem schweren Schreibtisch saß und den Physiotherapeuten, der auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war, musterte. „Lars. Ich muss dich enttäuschen, meine Kaffeetasse ist leer.“, der Alpha hob die große Tasse mit einem Lächeln und Anders ballte die Fäuste, als er nun erneut krampfhaft eine sarkastische Erwiderung hinunterschlucken musste, „Dörte kann dir sicher eine neue Tasse bringen.“ „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du sie mir nicht wieder in den Schritt schüttest, bringt sie dir sicher auch eine.“, Clas winkte ihn nun näher heran und Anders trat, sich fest auf die Lippen beißend, auch wirklich langsam näher und stand dann, störrisch den Blick des Sportchefs erwidernd, vor dem Schreibtisch, „Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen.“


	7. Chapter 7

You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.  
„So?“, der Blick des Alphas wanderte über die angespannte Gestalt vor dem Schreibtisch und das Lächeln kehrte auf die Züge des Älteren zurück, „Und, wie genau gedenkst du das zu tun?“ „Es tut mir leid, Clas… Mein Verhalten war kindisch und unangebracht...“, Anders hielt in seinem unmotiviert klingenden Monolog inne, als Clas mahnend die Hand hob und sein Blick gewann nun an Trotzigkeit, als der Sportchef sich in den Chefsessel mit der hohen Rückenlehne zurücklehnte, die Finger auf der blankpolierten Schreibtischplatte ineinander faltete und dann laut lachte, „Was?“ „Du meinst das reicht?“, wie gefangen folgte Anders' Blick der kräftigen Gestalt des Alphas, als dieser sich nun aus dem Sessel erhob und langsam, mit dem ruhigen Schritt eines Alphas, der nichts zu fürchten hatte, um den massigen Schreibtisch herumtrat, bis er nun aber viel zu nahe vor dem durch die Gegenwart überwältigt, fast schon gelähmt zu sein scheinenden Omega stehen blieb und wiederum das schmale Kinn prüfend umfasste, „Eigentlich hatte ich gerade dich nie in dieser Situation gesehen. Du warst immer ruhig… So ruhig und unauffällig...“ Clas drehte Anders' Kopf hin und her und sein Lächeln wurde noch amüsierter, als das Blau der Augen seines Gegenübers sich verfinsterte, „Andererseits habe ich dich für ausreichend… im Skiverband sozialisiert gehalten, dass du weißt, wie man sich bei mir zu entschuldigen hat.“ „Kriege ich denn wenigstens ein Kissen? Dein Schwanz ist nicht das einzige, was hart ist… Und, wie du ja aus eigener Erfahrung weißt, wird man nicht jünger...“, Anders schluckte die plötzlich aufkeimende Nervosität hinunter und klang trotzdem merklich gepresst, aber auch als er nun versuchte Clas' festem Griff durch einen Schritt zurück zu entkommen, lösten sich die angenehm warmen Finger nicht, strichen aber überraschend sanft über die Wange, während Clas sich vorbeugte, bis nur noch Millimeter zwischen den Lippen des Alpha und denen des versteckten Omegas lagen,, „Meinst du wirklich, dass ich es dir so einfach mache? Ich gebe zu, die Vorstellung, dass der sonst so beherrschte Physio mit meinem Schwanz im Mund vor mir kniet, hat durchaus was. Aber, dieses Privileg pflege ich Leuten, die einen gewissen Grad von Erziehung genossen haben und nicht beißen, zu überlassen.“  
Anders' Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen, aber er überbrückte die letzten Millimeter und zuckte dann doch, als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen, zurück, als ihre Lippen sich schließlich doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen. Anders Brustkorb hob sich unter hektischen Atemzügen, seine Finger flogen an die brennenden Lippen, auf denen der fremde Geschmack, süßer als die geliebte Schokolade, zu liegen schien. Anders stolperte hastig zurück, während Clas ihn prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, bevor er sich räusperte, „Du scheinst wohl deinen Biss nun doch verloren zu haben, Lars. Also, knie dich hin...“ „Wohl kaum. Du hattest deine Chance gehabt, alter Mann.“, Anders, der sich beinahe wieder gefangen hatte, schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Entweder akzeptierst du meine Entschuldigung...“ „Oder?“, der Sportchef wirkte eher amüsiert, als verärgert und Anders nahm dies zum Anlass sich auf der Schreibtischplatte niederzulassen und achtlos mit den Schultern zu zucken, „Du lässt es bleiben.“ „Interessantes Angebot, Haugvad.“, Clas platzierte die Hände rechts und links von Anders auf die blank polierte Platte, fing den angeblichen Physiotherapeuten auf diese Weise ein und beugte sich dann vor, „Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen… Also, was hast du zu bieten? Ich bin ganz Ohr für eine Entschuldigungslitanei.“  
„Es tut mir leid.“, Anders erwiderte den sondierenden Blick aus den blauen Augen, dessen Blauton dem des stürmischen Fjords ähnelte und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich zu erklären versuchte, „Ich… hatte einen schlechten Tag… Ja, ich weiß… keine gute Entschuldigung… Ich war überreizt… Und habe nicht nachgedacht… Ich habe einfach überreagiert und hätte...“  
„Ich muss zugeben, du hast mich wirklich überrascht, Lars.“, der wilde Sturm in dem Blau der Augen schien sich nun zu legen, die Farbe wurde heller und Clas' Lippen, eingerahmt von dem Salz- und Pfefferbart, verzogen sich zu einem nachdenklichen Lächeln, „Ich dachte bisher wirklich, dass du nur ein weiterer langweiliger Beta wärst… Einer von so vielen, nicht einmal eine Erinnerung wert…“ Anders zuckte zusammen, als Clas den letzten Zentimeter überwand und die warmen Lippen erneut seine nur kurz streiften, schloss dann aber doch die Augen, als der Sportchef den erst nur zögerlichen Kuss langsam vertiefte.  
„Und?“, Anders' Stimme war rau und sein Lächeln etwas wackelig, als Clas nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit den Kuss dann doch löste und der Alpha nun langsam, ohne den Anderen aus den Augen zu lassen, über seine Lippen leckte, „Du bist interessanter, als ich nach den letzten Jahren gedacht hätte...“ „Ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut, alter Mann.“, Anders glitt behände vom Schreibtisch und winkte noch nachlässig, als er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen zur Tür ging, „Ich muss gehen, einem deiner Sportler seine Verspannungen austreiben… Vielleicht kommst du ja auch mal in den Genuss… Und, ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht beißen...“

„Ich werde nicht beißen?!? Anders!“, kaum hatte der Zwilling das Büro und das Vorzimmer verlassen, hatte Anders das Handy wieder aus der Tasche gezogen und lauschte nun der Tirade seines Bruders, „Was sollte das?“ „Reg dich nicht auf, Lars… Meine Jungfräulichkeit ist noch immer intakt. Wie Mama es wünscht, werde ich irgendwann jungfräulich in die Ehe gehen… Und meine Lippen sind es auch… Bei Clas' Schwanz bin ich mir da allerdings aber nicht sicher… Sag mal das wirklich eine normale Methode im Skiverband? Hast du…?“, Anders leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, die auch noch immer den Geschmack des Alphas trugen, während er recht orientierungslos und ohne sich um den Weg zu kümmern, durch die Gänge lief, „Lars...“ „Nein...“, das frustrierte Seufzen war deutlich zu hören und Anders brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, wie sein Bruder sich durch die störrisch hochgegelten Haare fuhr, ein guter Grund, um nun nicht locker zu lassen, „Nein, das ist keine gängige Methode der Entschuldigung im Skiverband oder Nein, ich hatte keinen Sex mit meinem Chef?“ „Nein, ich hatte keinen Sex mit ihm. Er ist ein Alpha und ich… angeblich ein Beta, schon vergessen? Und damit bin ich uninteressant für ihn...“, Lars klang nun müde und leicht verbittert und Anders, der gerade eine der zahlreichen Glastüren öffnete, lächelte, „Und Alex? Wie weit bist du mit ihm gegangen? Blowjob auf der Liege? Sex in einem der leerstehenden Konferenzräume? Oder der Turnhalle? Komm, zumindest wenigstens ein Kuss?“ „Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt, Anders. Ich werde nun auflegen. Sei pünktlich zum Essen, es gibt Hot Dogs.“, es knackte in der Leitung und Anders sah sich hektisch in dem langen Gang, der sich mit seinen Glastüren in nichts von all den anderen Gängen im Toppen zu unterscheiden schien, um, „Scheiße… Wo bin ich? LARS!“


	8. Chapter 8

„Herei...Oh...“, Anders, der sich schließlich einfach, wie er hoffte unauffällig zu seinem Büro durchgefragt und es nach einer halben Stunde wirklich gefunden gehabt hatte, hob den Kopf und musterte, als die Tür sich nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete, den eintretenden jungen Mann, höchstwahrscheinlich einen der Sportler, um die sich sein Bruder kümmerte, „Wie bist du denn an die Türklinke gekommen? Hast du einen tragbaren Hocker?“ Hektische, rote Flecken tanzten über die blassen Wangen, die grauen Augen verengten sich wütend und die schlanken Arme wurden aufmüpfig in die Seite gestellt, während Anders nun krampfhaft den Vergleich zwischen dem Sportler und einem aufgescheucht vor seinem Schreibtisch herum flatternden Küken und die überraschende, olfaktorische Erkenntnis, dass dieses hektisch herumflatternde Küken ein Alpha sein sollte, hinunterschlucken musste. Er senkte den Blick um sein Lachen zu verbergen, nutzte den Moment aber auch gleich, um einen kurzen Blick in Lars' Kalender zu werfen. Das Lächeln erstarrte dann allerdings, als er feststellen musste, dass es keinen Eintrag gab und er somit keine Ahnung hatte, wer genau dort vor ihm stand. Anders fuhr, als er sich nun erhob, durch seine Haare, überspielte die Nervosität und deutete auf die Massageliege, „Wo tut es denn weh?“ „Am Oberschenkel...“, das eben noch aufgescheuchte Küken humpelte nun geradezu mitleiderregend und Anders nickte wissend und warf dem Athleten eines der achtsam gefalteten, weißen Handtuch zu, „Ah ja… Gut, Hosen runter...“ „Was?!?“, das überraschte Küken fiepte und drückte das gefangene Handtuch gegen die Brust, während der angebliche Physio nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Du kannst die Hosen natürlich auch anlassen, aber ich gehe wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass du eher meine Hände auf deiner Haut fühlen willst… Und sie dir in deiner Fantasie etwas ganz woanders vorstellen möchtest...oder warum sonst humpelst du so auffällig? Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Ein Handtuch würde deine Latte aber besser verbergen, als die engen Shorts.“ Das Küken lief daraufhin wie erwartet rot an und machte dennoch noch immer keine Anstalten sich auszuziehen, so dass Anders schließlich nach einigen Minuten der Stille frustriert seufzte, „In einer halben Stunde kommt Hauer, also? Möchtest du nun also eine Massage, oder soll ich dir die Tür aufmachen, damit du dir nicht noch wirklich einen Muskel zerrst, wenn du dich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musst, um an die Türklinke zu kommen…?“  
Die Anspannung wollte aber auch, als Anders' Finger einige Minuten über den angeblich schmerzenden, nun unter einem weißen Handtuch verborgenen, Oberschenkel fuhren, nicht aus dem kleinen, drahtigen Körper weichen. Der junge Alpha zappelte und schien einfach unfähig ruhig liegen zu bleiben, so dass Anders schließlich genervt einen Schritt von der gepolsterten Liege zurücktrat, seinen Blick über den trainierten Körper, dessen Konturen das Handtuch nur schlecht verbarg, wandern ließ und schließlich das Handtuch leicht anhob und darunter schielte, „Drückt die Latte in die Liege? Hast du einen Blutstau irgendwo oder hat dein Gezappel irgendeinen anderen Grund?“ Das Küken errötete prompt wieder und blies protestierend die Backen auf, „Wie soll man bei deinen kalten Fingern überhaupt einen hoch kriegen?!?“ Wortlos drückte Anders die bemängelten kalten Finger gegen die empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel und grinste dann den Sportler, der erschrocken nach Luft geschnappt hatte, frech an, „Kältetherapie, der neuste Schrei.“

„Lars...“, am späten Nachmittag, nach einer eiligen Dusche kam Anders tropfend und mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften zu seinem Bruder, der noch immer mit einer Wärmflasche und auch noch krank wirkend auf der Couch lag und kniete sich vor ihn, „Wie geht es dir?“ Lars stemmte sich hoch und bemühte sich das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, „Hattest du was mit Alex?“ Lars verspannte sich weiter, als sein Bruder sich neben ihm auf die Couch kuschelte, sein Kinn sanft auf seine Schulter legte und die Nase über die empfindliche Haut zog und machte Anstalten seinen Bruder wegzuschieben, „Nein… Nicht jetzt… Also, hattest du was mit Alex?“ „Mit Stöckl?“, Anders lächelte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, wie du weißt, bin ich… nun ja... Ich habe wirklich nur versucht ihn zu massieren… Ich fürchte, ich habe mich dabei aber nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt.“ „Das konntest du noch nie.“, Lars lehnte sich mit einem neuerlichen Seufzen wieder an seinen Bruder und schloss die Augen, „Also, bei wem muss ich mich denn morgen noch entschuldigen?“ „Mmmmh… Hauer wohl nicht, der ist auf der Liege eingeschlafen… Der ruht echt in sich… und lässt sich scheinbar von nichts stören...Ah… bei einem hyperaktive Gockel...“ Hier unterbrach ihn Lars stirnrunzelnd, „Einem Gockel?“ „Na ja… ziemlich klein… blonde Haare...“, Anders zeigte eine ungefähre Größe, die etwas unter der Höhe des niedrigen Couchtisches lag und Lars kicherte, „Hektische, rote Flecken?“ „Genau… und er flatterte so mit den Armen.“, Anders bewegte die Arme in kurzen, hektischen Bewegungen, woraufhin sein Bruder schließlich nickte und sich wieder gegen seinen Bruder lehnte, „Fannemel, der Weltrekordhalter.“ „Wie kann ein hektisches Küken so weit fliegen?“, Anders legte die Arme um seinen Bruder, der mit den Schultern zuckte und unverbindlich brummte, „Also bei Fanni… Noch jemanden?“ „Nein… Aber, vor Clas könntest du vielleicht knien und dich noch mal entschuldigen, wenn du es willst… Du beißt ja angeblich nicht...“, etwas an der Stimmlage seines Bruders ließ Lars die Augen wieder öffnen. Der Physio drehte sich, so dass er seinen Bruder ansehen konnte und musterte ihn für ein paar Sekunden eindringlich, bevor er grinste, „Du hast dich verguckt! In Clas Brede Bråthen! Anders 'Ich will keinen Alpha' Haugvad hat sich verliebt...“ „Gar nicht!“, die schmalen Wangen seines Zwillings brannten, wie um seine Worte Lüge zu strafen, nun in tiefem Rot, „Der Kerl ist mir… so was von scheißegal… Soll er seinen Schwanz doch in wer weiß wen stecken… Das ist mir egal!“ „Natürlich...“, Lars wuschelte ihm durch die längeren Haare, aber Anders stieß ihn knurrend von sich, „Meinetwegen lutsch doch Alex' Schwanz! Und den von Clas gleich mit!“ Mit wütend geballten Fäusten schritt Anders durch das Zimmer, drehte sich noch einmal um und zeigte seinem immer noch grinsenden Zwilling den Mittelfinger, bevor er die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Hey, Andi...“, die Matratze des breiten Bettes, das die Zwillinge sich seit Anders' Flucht aus dem Familiensitz vor einigen Tagen teilten, senkte sich, als Lars sich später am Abend auf die Bettkante setzte, „Tut mir leid...“ Anders brummte nur leise, klang aber wesentlich zufriedener und entspannte sich, als sein Zwilling ihm nun sanft durch die Haare strich noch weiter, „Wie… fühlt es sich an, verliebt zu sein?“ „Mmmmh?“, Lars spielte in der Dunkelheit mit den blonden Strähnen, wickelte sie behutsam um seinen Finger und kraulte mit der anderen Hand durch den Schopf, bevor er seufzte, „Denkst du noch immer über Clas nach?“ Anders schüttelte leicht den Kopf und rückte, als stumme Einladung für seinen Bruder unter die Decke zu kommen, etwas, „Nur… allgemein… Du hattest schon… Ich nicht...“ „Sex?“, Lars folgte der Einladung, zog seinen Zwilling sanft in seine Arme und vergrub seine Nase in dessen Nacken, „Was willst du denn wissen?“ „Alles?“, Anders klang nun überraschend kleinlaut und auch viel jünger und hörte stumm zu, als sein Zwilling leise berichtete, „… Er war ein Beta…“

Stunden später schreckte Lars, von einem heiseren Stöhnen und dem schweren Atem seines Bruders, der hektisch gegen seine Brust schlug, auf. „Claaaaas...“, das langgezogene, bettelnde und willig Seufzen hing schwer in der Dunkelheit und Lars atmete hektisch ein, als sich sein Zwilling, ohne sich seiner Gegenwart überhaupt bewusst zu sein, bettelnd an ihm rieb, „Claaaaaa~aaaaas...“


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes a person's life is in shambles... and sometimes is it not...  
„Nein, ich habe mich nicht bei Clas entschuldigt...“, Lars stieß das letzte Wort mit besonderen Nachdruck hervor, fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und starrte auf den Terminkalender, in den mit Anders etwas krakeliger Handschrift das Wort 'Küken' eingetragen worden war, „Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen… Wirklich noch nicht… Anders… Das ist albern… Ich will bestimmt nichts von ihm… Ja, ich weiß… du auch nicht… Er kann dich mal… Ja, ich habe es verstanden…“ Mit dem Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt, trat Lars, bereits bereuend, dass er seinen Bruder nicht auf den nächtlichen Traum angesprochen hatte, an die vorbereite Liege und wischte mit einer knappen Handbewegung imaginären Staub von dem Leder, „Anders, ich muss jetzt wirklich auflegen… Ich habe einen Termin… Nein, ganz sicher ist es nicht Clas… Sei nicht albern, du hast den Termin doch gestern selber eingetragen… Ja, genau… Fanni kommt gleich...“  
Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, als es wie auf Kommando auch schon an der gelb verglasten Tür klopfte, „… Da ist er schon… Warte kurz…“ Ohne sich umzudrehen, warf er das Handy auf die Liege und trat an den Schrank in dem die Handtücher verwahrt wurden und rief dabei achtlos über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung der Tür, „Komm, rein, zieh dich schon mal aus… Und such dir eine bequeme Position… Ich bin gleich bei dir, ich muss nur noch kurz telefonieren...“  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Lars erstarrte, als er eine warme Präsenz hinter sich fühlte und eine Hand nun wieder über dem Handy schwebend, als eine große Hand über seinen Hintern strich und dann durch den festen Jeansstoff in die Backe kniff. Der Physio drehte sich sofort mit einem erstickten Aufschrei um, verharrte aber und schluckte seine Wut und Empörung hinunter, als er nun die kraftvolle Nähe des Sportchefs, der viel zu nahe vor ihm stand, wahrnahm, „Clas, was machst du hier…?“  
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es dir heute besser geht.“, die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Sportchefs schien selbst ohne die Pheromone des Alphas den Raum mühelos zu dominieren, als Clas nun mit angenehm kühlen Fingern Lars' Kinn umfasste und den Kopf des angeblichen Betas prüfend drehte, „Na was ist, würdest du denn heute beißen?“ Der Physio schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf und war sich nur beiläufig des leidenden Seufzens aus dem Telefon, durch das Anders noch immer mithören konnte, bewusst, als der Alpha sich nun nach vorne beugte und den merklich widerstrebenden Omega vorsichtig küsste.  
Der Kuss war nur kurz und obgleich Lars sich versteifte und ihn nicht erwidern wollte, war es dieses Mal trotzdem Clas, der den Lippenkontakt rasch unterbrach. Der Griff um Lars' Kiefer festigte sich aber dennoch noch einmal und die fjordblauen, stürmisch umwölkten Augen verengten sich unterdessen auch voller Misstrauen, während Clas sich evaluierend über die Lippen leckte und Lars schließlich, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte, fast schon traurig den Kopf schüttelnd, dann doch losließ, ihn förmlich von sich stieß, „So bissig wie gestern, warst du mir lieber...“ „He...“, Lars taumelte kurz, fing sich dann aber und trat hastig einen Schritt von Clas zurück, bevor er sich räusperte, als seine Stimme plötzlich ungewohnt rau und belegt zu klingen und ihm auch nicht mehr zu gehorchen wollen schien, „Herein...“  
„Lars...“, der Physiotherapeut musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als die schmale Gestalt, die von seinem Bruder so passend als 'hektisches Küken' betitelt worden war, in der halboffenen Tür erschien und die für Außenstehende wahrscheinlich nahezu eindeutig wirkende, Szenerie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und hektischen roten Flecken auf den blassen Wangen in sich aufnahm.  
„Fanni...Clas wollte gerade gehen...“, Lars schob sich nun zwischen den mächtigen Alpha und dem Athleten, tastete nach dem Handy und unterbrach den Anruf, bevor er dann etwas angespannt lächelnd auf die Liege deutete, „Ich bin gleich ganz für dich da...“ Fanni zögerte dennoch kurz, aber schließlich nickte der Athlet und Lars beobachtete ihn noch kurz, wie er das Handy behutsam von der Liege nahm und es auf den Schreibtisch legte, bevor er damit begann an seinem Gürtel herum zu fummeln.  
Erst dann drehte er sich wieder zu Clas, der noch einmal auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war und süffisant lächelnd ein weißes Kuvert aus seiner Tasche zog. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Deine Einladung. Für den Mittsommer.“, zielsicher und mit einem nun merklich amüsierten Lächeln warf Clas den Umschlag zielsicher auf den übervollen Schreibtisch des Physiotherapeuten, wo der weiße Umschlag verführerisch und auffällig zwischen den gelben Akten leuchtete und auf das Handy rutschte, „Vielleicht findest du bis dahin ja deinen Biss wieder und bereitest mir einen unvergesslichen Abend… Oder eine interessante Nacht.“ Bevor Lars aber noch darauf antworten oder gar reagieren konnte, hatte sich die Tür bereits hinter dem Alpha geschlossen.

Lars atmete erleichtert auf, als die drückende Übermacht des Alphas verschwunden war und fuhr nervös durch seine Haare, bevor er sich dann aber doch wieder zum Lächeln zwang, zu Fanni an die Liege trat und vorsichtig über den gestern noch angeblich schmerzenden Oberschenkel strich, „Hier?“ Anders, dieses Mal aber auf dem Rücken liegend, nickte und schloss zufrieden die Augen, als Lars schließlich wortlos fester zugriff, die Verspannung der trainierten Muskeln langsam unter den Fingern des Physiotherapeuten wichen und der Alpha erleichtert aufseufzte.  
„Fanni...wegen...“, Lars beobachtete den Alpha, der sich nach einer halben Stunde sichtlich entspannter wirkend, wieder anzog, während er selber sich das Massagegel von den Fingern wischte, „… gestern...“ Überrascht hielt Lars nun inne, als der kleine Alpha prompt errötete, das zerknautschte T-Shirt in seinen Fingern wrang und für einen Moment peinlich berührt seinem Blick ausweichend auf den Boden starrte, bevor er hastig das Shirt an seine Brust presste und hastig zur Tür stürmte. Eine Hand bereits an der Klinke und sich somit beinahe schon in Sicherheit wägend, drehte der Athlet sich noch einmal um, „Ich… Ich war nicht erregt!“

„Geht es dir besser?“, eine große, warme Hand, die plötzlich auf seiner Schulter lag, ließ Lars, der sich nach dem schrecklichen Morgen in die Cafeteria geflüchtet hatte, beinahe seinen Kaffee verschüttet hatte, als er sich nun hastig umdrehte, „Alex?“ Das raue, bärtige Gesicht des Trainers musterte ihn besorgt und die zweite Hand löste behutsam die Tasse aus dem festen, aber doch zitternden Griff des Jüngeren, bevor dieser den heißen Inhalt erneut über seine Hand schüttete, „Willst du dich lieber hinsetzen? Du wirkst… ziemlich blass...“ Der Physiotherapeut nickte, überwältigt und atemlos und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Alex nun sanft seinen Oberarm umfasste, ihn behutsam zu einem der nahen Tische in der sonnendurchfluteten Cafeteria führte und schließlich auf einen Stuhl drückte, bevor er den Kaffee vor ihn auf die Glasplatte stellte. Sofort legte Lars seine Finger um die warme Tasse und wich dem Blick des Alphas aus, indem er in den Kaffee starrte, „Alles in Ordnung… Ich habe… nur etwas Stress.“ „Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst?“, Lars zuckte erschrocken zurück, als Alex' Hand sich auf seine legte und der Daumen sanft über den Handrücken strich, zwang sich aber dennoch zum Trainer aufzusehen und dem Blick aus den dunkelbraunen Mandelmakronenaugen, die so sanft und ungemein besorgt wirkten, zu begegnen. Das Lächeln musste dennoch noch immer reichlich angestrengt wirken, als er schließlich doch antwortete, aber die angenehm warme Hand des Trainers blieb trotzdem weiterhin auf seiner liegen und der Daumen strich auch noch immer über die Haut, eine liebevolle Geste, die auf der Haut des Omegas beinahe zu brennen schien, „Danke, Alex… Aber, das ist… privat.“ „Schon gut.“, das Gesicht des Alphas zerfurchte sich zu einem fast schon väterlichen, dennoch etwas traurig wirkenden Lächeln, „Vielleicht bringst du deinen 'Mitbewohner' ja mit auf die Party. Ich würde ihn gerne kennen lernen… Und ihm die Leviten lesen, wenn er dich so traurig macht.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Gerade stehen. Rücken durchdrücken.“, die Befehle kamen kurz, knapp und schnell hintereinander, aber der Spazierstock mit dem silbernen Knauf, der wie ein Widder geformt war, drückte unbarmherzig in das Kreuz und Anders ballte die Fäuste, schluckte aber noch jedwede Erwiderung hinunter und versuchte das dicke Buch, das auf seinem Kopf ruhte, nicht hinunterfallen zu lassen, als der Trainer unbarmherzig seine Haltung korrigierte, „Kopf gerade… Aufrechter. Schwingender… Nein! Anders, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Nimm dir gefälligst ein Beispiel an deinen Bruder. Schwingen und Gleiten… Schwingen und Gleiten...Schwingen...“  
Anders biss auf seine Lippe und warf einen kurzen, aber dennoch wütenden Blick auf seinen Zwilling, der zwei der dicken Bände auf dem Kopf balancierend, elegant vor ihm weg durch das Zimmer schritt, sich grazil auf einem der Stühle niederließ und aufrecht sitzend, die Beine übereinander geschlagen habend, nach der Teekanne griff, bevor der Spazierstock ihm von hinten in die Knie geschlagen wurde und sein eigenes Buch nun wieder einmal mit lautem Gepolter auf den Boden fiel, „Mehr federn… Präsentiere dich… Zeige, was du kannst! Was immer das sein mag… Los, noch mal!“  
Stumm bückte Anders sich, um das Buch aufzuheben, aber dieses Mal schob der von ihrer Mutter engagierte Trainer, der ihnen Manieren und die richtigen Bewegungen beibringen sollte, den silbernen Spazierstock unter sein Kinn und zwang den widerwilligen, knienden Omega zu ihm aufzusehen, „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun. Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst. Aber, wir üben das, bis auch du es beherrschst, Omega. Ich habe noch jeden Omega erzogen bekommen. Auf die eine oder die andere Art.“ Anders knurrte unwillig, verstummte aber, als der silberne Widder nun unsanft gegen seine Kehle, an der Stelle, wo irgendwann einmal sein Alpha ihn kennzeichnen sollte, drückte und ihn für einen Moment den Atem raubte, „Möchtest du uns etwas mitteilen, Omega?“ Anders schüttelte den Kopf, hob das Buch auf und platzierte es erneut auf seinem Kopf, um wieder in der gewünschten Haltung aufrecht, stolz und elegant und mit einer gleitenden, eleganten Leichtigkeit, die er weder fühlen, noch ausstrahlen konnte und überhaupt wollte, durch den Raum zu schreiten.

„Und noch einmal von vorne! Los. Auf die Positionen!“, mittlerweile sank auch die Sommersonne hinter die hohen Bäume, die das große, parkähnliche Grundstück des Trainers gegen das hektische Leben von Oslo abschirmten und tauchte den Salon, in dem die erschöpften Zwillinge schon seit Stunden trainierten, in goldenes Licht. Während der Trainer seine Anweisungen noch immer mit der selben Vehemenz gab und Lars sie einfach mit undurchschaubarem, in der Zwischenzeit aber doch angestrengt wirkendem Lächeln befolgte, bereitete es Anders unterdessen aber doch immer mehr Mühe seine Wut zu zügeln, als erneut der Stock von hinten gegen seine Knie schlug und er taumelnd gerade noch nach der Stuhllehne greifen konnte, um einen weiteren Sturz zu vermeiden, während das Buch erneut polternd auf den Boden fiel, „Zu langsam… Zu unelegant. So interessiert sich niemals ein Alpha für dich!“ Anders brummte unwillig, aber kurzerhand wurde der Griff des Stocks wiedereinmal unter sein Kinn geschoben, so dass er in das verhärmte Gesicht des wütenden Trainers sehen musste, „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Anders.“ „Ich habe nichts gesagt.“, Anders erwiderte den Blick bockig und korrigierte sich ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, als der Widder erneut schmerzhaft gegen seine Kehle drückte „Sir.“

„Noch einmal.“, Anders, der sich gerade auf den harten und unbequemen Stuhl gesetzt und mit abgespreizten Finger nach dem Henkelchen dem grazilen Teekännchen gegriffen hatte, konnte die Hand nicht schnell genug zurückziehen, bevor die silbern beschlagene Spitze des Spazierstocks unsanft in seine Seite stach, „Denk an deine Manieren. Ellenbogen vom Tisch. Knie zusammen. Halte den Kopf gerade. Sitz aufrecht. Schultern zurück… Und du trinkst nicht bevor du dem Alpha eingeschenkt hast und der Alpha getrunken hat!“ „WARUM?!? HIER IST KEIN GOTTVERDAMMTER ALPHA!“, Anders setzte die kleine Kanne klirrend zurück auf das silberne Tablett und stieß den Spazierstock beiseite, als er sich knurrend erhob, „UND AUCH WENN SIE SICH EINBILDEN EIN ALPHA ZU SEIN… SIE SIND EINFACH NUR EIN WIDERLICHER BETA MIT EINEM EKLIGEN PARFÜM...“ Anders stieß die Worte voller Hass hervor und sah schnaubend zu seinem sichtlich müde und mittlerweile trotz aller erzwungener Ruhe auch genervt wirkenden Bruder, „Komm, Lars. Wir gehen.“

Das Telefon klingelte an diesem Abend zum wiederholten Mal und der Ton schien beiden Zwillingen, die genau wussten wer der Anrufer war, immer aggressiver und eindringlicher zu werden. Aber während Lars' Blick doch immer wieder unsicher zum Telefon flog, verschanzte Anders sich bockig hinter einem der Couchkissen, griff immer wieder in die kleine Schale mit den Gummibärchen und schien das schrille Klingeln gar nicht wahrzunehmen, als er zum wiederholten Mal die zusammengefaltete Einladung zwischen den Fingern drehte, die elegante und gestochen scharfe Handschrift des Alphas betrachtete und dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an dem Papier roch, bevor er sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die weichen Polster der Couch zurücklehnte. „Sie riecht nach Clas?“, in der Stille zwischen zwei Anrufen ihrer wahrscheinlich wütenden Mutter, ließ Lars sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, zog seinem Bruder die Einladung aus den verspannten Fingern und roch selber an dem Papier, das so eine Wirkung auf den Omegaorganismus seines Bruders zu haben schien, „Puh… Ekliges Rasierwasser...“ „Gar nicht...“, Anders entwand ihm die Einladung kurzerhand wieder und überflog erneut die wenigen Zeilen, die sich schon in seinen Verstand gebrannt zu haben schienen, „Lars Haugvad… und ein Gast… Wen nimmst du mit?“  
Als Lars sich nun zu seinem Bruder beugte und ihm sanft gegen die Nase stupste, weiteten sich Anders' tiefblauen Augen nach einigen Sekunden voller Unverständnis in plötzlichem Verstehen und Lars lehnte sich schmunzelnd gegen ihn, „Dann kann ich vielleicht auch mal wieder eine Nacht schlafen… Und du versaust nachts nicht weiterhin die Laken und stöhnst in mein Ohr, wenn du von Clas träumst.“ Anders blies protestierend die Backen auf, schwieg aber hochrot.

Die Sonne hing schwer und tief am Himmel, der auch am späten Abend noch immer farbenprächtig in den Tönen des Sonnenuntergangs leuchtete. Im sanften Dämmerlicht der kürzesten Nacht des Jahres, schaukelten auch die bunten Lampions in den zahlreichen Bäumen und lockten tanzende Motten an und auch das grüne Laub raschelte geheimnisvoll in der sanften Sommerbrise, die streichel zart über den nahen See heran wehte. Die zahlreichen Gäste standen in kleinen, zwanglosen Grüppchen zusammen, bedienten sich am Büfett und nippten immer wieder an Gläsern, die entweder mit prickelndem Champagner oder süßen Säften gefüllt waren, während sie miteinander sprachen. Während Lars sich in einer kleinen Gruppe, die aus einer bunten Mischung der unterschiedlichsten Athleten bestand und zu der auch Alexander gehörte, wohlzufühlen schien, war Anders bereits nach wenigen Minuten, in denen das Gespräch sich um die Saisonvorbereitungen drehte, so gelangweilt, dass er mit einer leise gemurmelten, ehe nur halbherzigen Entschuldigung aus dem Kreis heraus in die Dunkelheit trat. Niemand schien seinen Rückzug wahrgenommen zu haben, aber Anders konnte nun aus den Schatten heraus ungestört seinen Bruder beobachten, der förmlich an den Lippen des Trainers zu hängen schien. Leise schlich er sich um den Kreis, bis er hinter Lars stand und schubste ihn unsanft, woraufhin sein Zwilling mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei überrascht nach vorne stolperte. Alex breitete die Arme aus und Anders schmunzelte, als er aus der Ferne zusehen konnte, wie der Trainer einen Arm um den humpelnden Physio schlang, ihn zu einem Baumstamm führte und ihm behutsam half sich zu setzen.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen und das halbleere Glas locker zwischen den Fingern haltend, wanderte Anders nun scheinbar ziellos zwischen den Gruppen herum. In Wirklichkeit witterte der Omega aber immer wieder in die warme Mittsommernacht und folgte wie von selbst der kaum mehr wahrnehmbaren olfaktorischen Spur des mächtigen Alphas, der ihn an- und immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen hinein zu locken schien.  
„Haugvad.“, ein Arm, der aus dem Schatten zwischen zwei Bäumen hervorkam, versperrte ihm plötzlich den Weg und ein dunkler Schatten trat vor ihn. Die blauen Augen funkelten im Halbdunkel und Clas schmunzelte, als er eine Hand ausstreckte und sanft über die Wange des anderen Mannes strich, dessen Zähne angespannt hinter den blassen Wangen mahlten, „Und? Beißt du heute?“ Anders, dessen Augen sich wie von selbst schlossen und der sich an die raue Hand schmiegte, nickte atemlos. „Das klingt vielversprechend.“, Clas' Stimme war nun nur noch ein tiefes Grollen, als er Anders mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum stieß und ihn dann hungrig küsste.

„Tut es sehr weh?“, Alex kniete vor dem Physiotherapeuten und während der warme Blick der braunen Augen sich nicht von Lars' angespannten Gesicht löste, strichen seine Finger aber prüfend über das Bein und dann auch über den langsam anschwellenden Knöchel. „Nein...“, trotz seiner Aussage holte Lars aber krampfhaft und zischend Atem und schloss die Augen, als die langen Finger leichten Druck ausübten, „Etwas...“ „Wir sollten kühlen...“, die Berührungen wurden sanfter und Alex' Stimme verlor sich in den Geräuschen der Sommernacht, als er sich langsam, wie in Trance nach vorne lehnte, bis er den überraschten Physio küssen konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

to dream away and still be here  
Clas' lange, warme Finger schlossen sich um das Handgelenk des Jüngeren und zogen ihn tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein. Immer wieder blieb der Alpha auf ihrem unbekannten Weg stehen, ließ Anders gegen ihn stolpern und küsste ihn dann, bevor er protestieren konnte, hungrig und erwartungsvoll. Auf diese Weise entfernten sie sich immer weiter von den Anderen, deren Gesprächsfetzen nur noch sporadisch zu ihnen herüberwehten und selbst die Umrisse der zurückbleibenden Grüppchen, verschmolzen mit den Schatten der unwirklichen Nacht. Wieder blieb Clas stehen, dieses Mal vor einem großen Gebäude und Anders krauste die Nase, als der warme Geruch nach Tieren vom Wind zu ihnen getragen wurde, aber dennoch protestierte er nicht, als Clas die Tür öffnete und ihn in die warme Dunkelheit hineinzog.  
Das wenige Licht, das durch den offen stehenden Türspalt in das Innere des Stalls fallen konnte, tauchte es in sanftes Dämmerlicht und ließ die dösenden Tiere leise blöken, als die beiden Menschen an ihnen vorbei liefen. Clas zog ihn in eine leere Box, in der frisches, duftendes Heu aufgeschichtet lag und Anders ließ sich kichernd rückwärts in das getrocknete Gras sinken.  
Die dunkelblauen Augen wanderten für einige Sekunden voller Genuss über den schlanken Körper, der sich im Heu räkelte, bevor Clas sich schließlich mit einem heiseren Knurren zwischen Anders' willig gespreizte Beine kniete und erst das Jackett und dann das darunter zum Vorschein kommende, graue Hemd öffnete. Clas beugte sich vor, so dass seine Lippen langsam über jeden Zentimeter der gebräunten Haut des flachen Bauches des Omegas, die nun entblößt wurde, wandern lassen konnte. Anders stöhnte auf, hob bettelnd die Hüfte und stieß atemlos den Namen des Alphas hervor, während seine Finger sich hilflos in das Heu gruben, „Clas...“  
„Sag mir wer du bist...“, der warme Atem des Alphas strich über die ausgekühlte Haut und drohte, als Clas' Zunge dem Weg folgte, Anders' eh schon überreizten Sinne endgültig zum Versagen zu bringen. Der Omega schaffte es gerade noch den Kopf zu schütteln, bevor Clas seine Frage dieses Mal eindringlicher und mit warnendem Unterton wiederholte, „Wer bist du?“

\---  
„Alex? Alex? Wo bist du?“, eine weibliche Stimme, die durch das Halbdunkel drang, ließ den Trainer zurückzucken und den Kuss hastig lösen. Atemlos und mit roten Wangen verharrten Beide und Alex strich sich sichtlich nervös durch die kurzen Haare, während er sich kurz in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seiner Freundin gekommen war, drehte und dorthin deutete, „ Das war I...Ina. Sie sucht mich bestimmt. Ich… Ich sollte wohl gehen.“ „Ja.“, auch Lars' Wangen brannten in tiefem Rot, aber dennoch hing sein Blick wie gebannt an der, trotz seiner Worte, noch immer wie erstarrt dastehenden Gestalt des Trainers, die im Halbdunkel aber auch zu einem formlosen, ominösen Schatten geworden war, „Das wäre wohl...besser.“  
\---

„Jemand mit Biss, genau das, was du wolltest...“, Anders hatte sich etwas im Heu aufgerichtet, so dass er nun seinerseits den Alpha küssen konnte und zog den Älteren gleichzeitig näher an sich, so dass dieser die deutliche Erregung fühlen könnte, „Und mit einer Latte...Reicht dir das nicht?“ „Und unmöglich unerzogen… Und frech… Und ziemlich vorlaut...“, Clas drückte ihn wieder in eine liegende Position und ließ seine Lippen nun über den dargebotenen Hals wandern, während seine Finger ungeduldig die Erregung durch den Anzugstoff massierten, bevor er endlich den Knopf öffnete, „Du bist wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut, Haugvad… Und perfekt für diese… Nacht.“

\---  
„Das eben...“, Alex räusperte sich verlegen und strich noch einmal mit der gleichen, nervösen Geste durch seine Haare und Lars nickte gefasst, „...ist nie passiert, ich weiß.“ Unbeholfen und ungewohnt unsicher, behindert durch den schmerzenden, inzwischen deutlich angeschwollenen Knöchel, versuchte der Physiotherapeut sich zu erheben und torkelte einige Schritte, bevor Alex reflexartig zugriff. Der Trainer zog den angeblichen Beta fester in seine Arme und vergrub seine Nase in der Halsbeuge, während er, eingehüllt von dem so lange durch andere Gerüche überlagerten Omegageruch, wohlig knurrte, „Larrrrssss...“  
\---

„Clas...“, dieses Mal klang es leidend und deutlich frustrierter und der Alpha schlang die Arme um den schmalen Körper, der sich so willig und voller ungestillter Begierde an ihn schmiegte. Der Alpha setzte sich etwas unbeholfen und Anders gleichzeitig auf seinen Schoss ziehend, auf. Der Jüngere legte seinen Kopf an die breite Brust und entblößte in einem uralten Instinkt die empfindliche Kehle. Aber Clas machte keine Anstalten ihm diesen Biss zu gewähren, stattdessen wanderten die rauen Lippen langsam und liebkosend über das Schlüsselbein und der Omega keuchte hilflos auf, als der Sportchef schließlich dort unsanft zubiss und denn, Anders eine Gänsehaut bescherend, gegen den frischen Biss hauchte, „Biest...“

\---  
Die breite Brust des Omegas hob sich hektisch, als er gefangen gehalten in den Armen des Alphas, schließlich ergeben die Augen schloss, während Alex' kühler Atem über seinen Nacken strich. „Komm mit...“, Alex löste sich schließlich voller Widerwillen vom Omega indem er einen Schritt zurücktrat, aber er griff auch gleichzeitig nach Lars zitternden Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger wiederum miteinander. „ALEX!“, mittlerweile klang Inas ferne Stimme nicht nur leicht verärgert, sondern schien unterdessen auch viel näher gekommen zu sein, so dass der Klang ihrer Stimme beide Männer erneut auseinander fahren ließ. Dieses Mal wechselten sie aber nur einen kurzen Blick miteinander, bevor Alex ein weiteres Mal nach der Hand des Physiotherapeuten griff und den stolpernden Omega einige Schritte in die Dunkelheit, die sie vor Ina verstecken sollte, hinein zog. Als Lars aber bereits nach dem ersten Schritt schmerzhaft aufzischte, blieb Alex wieder stehen und sah ihn für einige Sekunden ratlos an, bevor er grinste und den überraschten Omega auf seine Arme hob.  
\---

Atemlos zerrten Anders' Finger nun mit neugewonnenem Selbstvertrauen an den Hemdknöpfen des Alphas und rissen schließlich doch voller Ungeduld daran, so dass die Knöpfe im Heu verschwanden und der nun auseinanderklaffende Stoff den Körper des Alphas offenbarte. Die warmen Finger strichen über Haut und folgten dann etwas zögerlich und verspielt den Muskeln, bevor Anders unsicher am Hosenbund verharrte und den Blick des Alphas suchte.  
In Clas' Blick spiegelte sich aber keinerlei Zweifel oder irgendwelche Befangenheit, aber Anders schluckte unsicher, als Clas' Finger sich schließlich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern verflochten und der Alpha die Führung übernahm. Kühle Finger, geführt von Clas, strichen mit neuerwachten Mut schließlich neckisch über den offenen Hosenbund des Älteren und wurden von dem Alpha zur aufkeimenden Erregung, um die sich sanft legten, dirigiert. Clas bewegte fordernd das Becken und stieß in ihre Hände, während er sich vorbeugte und den Jüngeren fordernd küsste. Die freie Hand des Alphas strich über die Seite hinab, umfasste kurz die Pobacke, knetete sie und glitt dann in den Spalt hinein. Blind vor Lust bewegte Anders die Hüften, drängte sich gegen die Finger und den kräftigen Körper und versuchte mit seinen Bewegungen die tastenden Finger tiefer zu treiben und ihm endlich zum ersten Mal die ersehnte Erlösung zu schenken. Aber Clas lachte nur amüsiert und hielt, Anders in die lustverhangenen Augen sehend, inne, „Wer bist du?“


	12. Chapter 12

Do you mind?  
„Du kannst mich...wieder runter lassen...“, Lars, der irgendwann auf ihrem Weg durch die Nacht die Arme fest um den Hals des Alphas, der noch immer blindlings und sich immer weiter von Inas Stimme entfernend durch die Dunkelheit stolperte, geschlungen und vertrauensvoll die Augen geschlossen hatte, brach nach einiger Zeit fast schon schüchtern die Stille, „Wirklich. Es ist alles in Ordnung… Alex...“ Die Nase noch immer genussvoll im Nacken des Jüngeren vergraben habend, lachte Alex aber nur amüsiert und sein kühler Atem jagte eine Gänsehaut über den angespannten Körper des Omegas, als der Trainer nun leicht den Kopf schüttelte, „Dein Fuß...“ „Dem geht es gut...Alex, bitte...Was ist mit Ina? Und den Anderen?“, aber der Trainer gab keine Antwort, sondern schmunzelte nur unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit und setzte Lars schließlich einige Minuten später mit einem widerwilligen Seufzen auf einem Baumstumpf am nahen See ab. Die warme Hand des Trainers strich über die Wange des Physiotherapeuten, bevor Alex sich vor ihn kniete und erneut über den mittlerweile wirklich dick angeschwollenen, sich heiß anfhlenden Knöchel strich, woraufhin Lars auch gleich schmerzhaft aufkeuchte. „Tut mir leid...Es wird wohl wirklich Zeit, dass wir kühlen.“, im Halbdunkel konnte Lars beobachten wie der Alpha nun erst das Jackett auszog und dann kurzerhand einen seiner weißen Hemdsärmel abriss, „Kann ich dich einen Moment alleine lassen?“ Lars nickte, „Ich bin nicht sterbenskrank, Alex. Es ist ja nur der Fuß...“

Überrascht riss Lars, der im Versuch den Schmerz zu ignorierend, die Augen geschlossen hatte, die Augen wieder auf, als plötzlich ein kaltes Tuch auf seinen Knöchel gelegt wurde und gleichzeitig eine warme Hand auf seinem Knie zu liegen kam. Die Dunkelheit verwandelte das sanfte Braun, Mandelmakronenbraun wie Lars die Farbe insgeheim nannte, zu einem undurchdringlichen und unleserlichen Schwarz, so dass der Omega nun schwer schluckte und sich verspannte, als die Hand von seinem Knie aufwärts wandernd über den dünnen Stoff der dunklen Anzughose strich. Lars atmete erst einmal erleichtert auf und schloss die Augen, als der Trainer schließlich den Blick wieder senkte und der dunkle, schwere Blick von ihm abfiel und das kühlende Tuch nun den Schmerz etwas zu mildern schien. Als der Alpha sich dann aber vorbeugte und seine Lippen sanft den verletzten Knöchel streiften und schließlich über die pochende Schwellung küsste, verkrallten Lars' Finger, eben noch locker auf dem Baumstamm liegend, nach Halt und Nähe suchend in den Schultern des Alphas und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und bot dem knienden Alpha die schutzlose Kehle da.  
Alex küsste ein letztes Mal den verletzten Knöcheln, als er aber zu dem angespannten, schwer atmenden Physiotherapeuten aufsah, blieb sein Blick bereits auf Augenhöhe hängen und Lars zuckte, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten, zusammen als ein Finger des Alphas provozierend langsam über den Schritt gezogen wurde und seine Erregung freudig unter diesen kleinen Berührung zu zucken schien. Die Augen wurden beinahe panisch aufgerissen und während über die erschrocken blassen Wangen hektische rote Flecken tanzten, versuchte der Physiotherapeut sich aufzurichten und dann aufzustehen. Aber der große Omega sackte aber kläglich zusammen und verdankte es nur den starken Armen von Alexander, dass er nicht stürzte, als er den verletzten Knöchel zu stark belastete.  
Eng an den Alpha geschmiegt, die Wangen schamhaft gerötet und die Augen geschlossen, wehrte Lars sich nicht, Alex nun die Arme nahezu schon besitzergreifend um ihn schlang, ihn noch näher zu sich zog. Die großen Hände des Alphas gruben sich dann fordernd in die festen Pobacken, zwangen Lars auch noch die letzten Zentimeter seines Freiraums aufzugeben und brachten ihn erneut zum Aufstöhnen, als sein fast schon schmerzhaft erregte Schwanz nun unbarmherzig gegen den ebenfalls spürbar erregten Alex, dessen hastiger Atem seinen Hals streifte, gepresst wurde.  
Blaugrau und auch Braun, beide Farben schienen in der Dunkelheit, die auch die anderen Farben verschluckte, sie in unwirkliche Schatten verwandelte und so das Geschehen unwirklicher machte, viel zu gleich, als Alpha und Omega sich fragend und doch voller Unsicherheit musterten. Es war Lars, der schamhaft den Blick abwandte und zu Boden sah, aber Alex' streichelnde Hand, die nun über seine Wange strich, ließ ihn dann doch wieder aufsehen. „Du bist ein Omega.“, es war keine Frage, sondern eine, gegen den Hals gewisperte Feststellung. Lars nickte trotzdem, er schloss die Augen, als Alex über seine Kehle leckte und stöhnte kehlig, als der Alpha zubiss .

\---

Die Lippen des Omegas verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln, aber anstatt des geforderten Namens, entkam Anders nur ein heiseres Aufstöhnen, als nun Clas sich wieder drängend bewegte, „Sag mir wer du bist.“ Anders schüttelte matt den Kopf und die ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst, während sein Körper durch Clas' kundige Berührungen förmlich zu brennen schien. Angenehm kühle Lippen wanderten nun über seinen Hals und obwohl Anders wiederum die Kehle bereitwillig darbot, knabberte Clas nur an der dünnen Haut, leckte darüber und hauchte schließlich einen fahrigen, nachlässigen Kuss hinter das Ohrläppchen des Jüngeren, der unzufrieden brummte, als Clas sich zurückzog, „Claaaaas...“ Das unzufriedene Brummen wandelte sich, wurde tiefer, kehliger und viel zufriedener, als Clas ihn nun näher zu sich zog und der Omega die Erregung des Älteren zwischen seine Backen drängen fühlte. Anders verspannte sich und keuchte auch schmerzerfüllt auf, als Clas langsam in ihn eindrang, seine Zähne tief in die entblößte Schulter grub und dann entschuldigend über die frische Bissstelle küsste. Für einen Moment verharrten beide Männer bewegungslos, aber schließlich strich Clas' große Hand über das Glied des Omegas, fuhr sanft, dann immer schneller und fordernder, im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Stöße, die Anders immer wieder erbeben ließen, über den pulsierende Schwanz. Die kundigen Finger streifte den prallen Hodensack, massierten, erkundeten und trieb den Omega mit jeder Berührung und jedem tiefen Stoß immer weiter in eine bis dahin so vollkommen unbekannte Welt der Lust.

Die halb geschlossenen Augen weiteren sich, als Clas' blasse Finger, nun klebrig und feucht, über den flachen Bauch strichen, den vorgegebenen Wegen der Muskeln aufwärts folgten und schließlich auf den blassen, im Versuch die Lust nicht herauszuschreien, zerbissenen Lippen des Jüngeren zu liegen kamen. Fragend und den fremden, unbekannten Geschmack testend, legte Anders den Kopf schief und leckte noch einmal, dieses Mal mutiger und wohlig grollend über die fleckigen Lippen.  
Knurrend festigte Clas nun den Griff um den schmaleren Körper, der sich dann aber doch willig an ihm schmiegte, während das Kinn des Alphas nun auf der Schulter ruhte und der warme Atem sich in der Ohrmuschel verfing, „Willst du es mir nicht langsam sagen, Kleiner?“ Anders' volle Lippen, deren federleichte Kuss, der aber nur Clas Mundwinkel traf, bevor Anders sich aus seinen Armen wandte, nun ungewohnt salzig schmeckte, teilten sich aber zu seinem amüsierten Lächeln, „Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß...“


	13. Chapter 13

to have cold feet... or wet...  
„Alex...“, erschöpft lehnte der Omega an der Brust des Alphas und die im Moment der Erkenntnis aufgerissenen Augen schlossen sich wiederum, als Lars dem viel zu schnellen Herzschlag des Trainers, der dessen Nervosität zeigte, lauschte. Auch Alexanders Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, als der Alpha nun die Arme besitzergreifend um seinen Omega legte und den bebenden Körper des Jüngeren mit einem glücklichen Seufzen in seine Arme zog. Zufrieden vergrub Alex seine Nase im duftenden blonden Haar, sog prüfend den Geruch, der nun plötzlich nur noch Omega zu sein schien, ein und konnte seinen Griff gerade noch festigen, als Lars plötzlich kraftlos in die Knie sank. Langsam kniete er sich, den erschlaffenden Körper sicher haltend, in das nachtfeuchte Gras und strich unsicher über den bebenden Rücken, als Lars' Fäuste plötzlich gegen seine Brust trommelten. Die große, kräftige Hand des Alphas fing die kundigen Finger, die er schon so oft auf seinem Körper hatte spüren dürfen ein und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und wartete, bis der Omega schließlich zu ihm aufsah. Die blauen Augen funkelten bockig, der schiefe Zahn bohrte sich in die Unterlippe, während es hinter den blassen Wangen mahlte, als der Omega endlich aufsah. „Lars… Was?“, die schmalen Finger verkrampften sich, hielten nun die des stärkeren Alphas gefangen und die leise Stimme schwankte zwischen Verzweiflung und Stolz und trug auch sonst noch so viele Emotionen, die weder Alex noch Lars benennen konnten und wollten, mit sich, „Du hast mich gebissen!“ Behutsam befreite Alex seine Hand aus dem festen, kühlen Griff und fuhr mit einem Finger über den frischen, Biss, „Du warst das, was mir die ganze Zeit gefehlt hat… Und ich war so blind...“ Der Alpha lächelte, als die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers sich langsam entspannten und lehnte sich nach vorne, um gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen des Omegas zu wispern, „Wollen wir… woanders hin?“  
\---

\----  
„Du willst es mir nicht sagen?“, etwas an der Tonlage des Alphas ließ Anders erschaudern, aber dennoch schüttelte er stur den Kopf, bückte sich nach den Sachen, krauste die Nase, als er die verdreckten Hosen fand und zog denn das dunkle Jackett des Alphas aus dem Heu. Provozierend langsam strich er einige Heuhalme vom Stoff und band sich das Kleidungsstück dann geschickt um die Hüften, bevor er endlich antwortete, „Nein.“ Geschmeidig erhob sich nun auch der Alpha aus dem Heu und trat zu Anders, der erstarrte und dessen Blick aber nur noch trotziger wurde, als Clas schließlich die Hand hob. Die Lippen, die noch immer Clas' Geschmack trugen, öffneten sich, aber bevor Anders noch etwas hervorbringen konnte, knurrte der Alpha nur warnend und zog einen Halm aus der wilden, blonden Mähne und wickelte eine der Strähnen fast liebevoll um den Finger, „Das ist deine letzte Chance… Also?“ „Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, alter Mann.“, Anders musterte den Alpha hochmütig von Kopf bis Fuß und schnaubte, „Du solltest dich anziehen, sonst holst du dir noch was weg. In deinem Alter muss man da ja schon vorsichtig sein. Und dann solltest du zurück zu deiner Feier gehen. Im Gegensatz zu mir, vermissen dich deine Gäste sicher schon...“ „Du… Du bist unausstehlich, unerzogen, rotzfrech...“, die Stimme des Alphas war ein heiseres Knurren, als er erneut auf den bockigen Omega zutrat und ihn gegen die Holzbretter des Verschlages zwang und ihn, indem er seine Hände rechts und links neben dem Kopf des Omegas platzierte, an einer Flucht. Clas lehnte sich gegen den vor Wut förmlich bebenden Körper und küsste den Omega rau, „...Ein aufmüpfiges, freches und ein zickiges Biest… Dir gehören Manieren beigebracht“ „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Bråthen.“, dieses Mal initiierte der Omega den Kuss und Clas keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als die Zähne des Jüngeren sich in seine Lippen gruben und das Knie, das Anders zeitgleich hochzog, Clas mit Wucht in den Schritt traf.  
Der Alpha taumelte mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut zurück und musste Anders nun widerwillig seine Freiheit zurückgeben, als der Sportchef sich keuchend krümmte. „Vielleicht lernst du es… Irgendwann...“, Anders tätschelte, beinahe mitfühlend den gekrümmten Rücken des Alphas, „Bis dann, alter Mann!“  
\---

\---  
Gestützt von Alex, seinem Alpha, humpelte Lars durch die langen Schatten der scheinbar nie enden wollenden Mittsommernacht. Der Omega lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an den Trainer, der einen, nur auf den ersten Blick stützend wirkenden Arm um die Taille des Verletzten geschlungen hatte und ließ sich, nun erstaunlich handzahm aus den schützenden Schatten langsam zurück in die Mitte der Feiernden führen. „Alex?“, an der Baumgrenze, dort wo die bunten Lampions eine helle Barriere zwischen den fröhlichen Menschen und den schwerwiegenden Ereignissen, die ungesehen in der Dunkelheit geschehen waren, bildeten, hielt der Omega plötzlich inne und deutete auf die schattenhaften Gestalten, die ihr Fehlen bislang nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben schienen, „Ich… kann nicht...“ Lars löste sich aus dem Griff und stützte sich an einem der Bäume ab, bevor er unsicher zur dunklen Gestalt seines Alphas sah und voller Frust die Fäuste ballte, „… Ich will… seit Jahren… Aber du hast eine Freundin…“ „Ich werde mit Ina reden.“, versprach der Alpha sanft und hielt inne, als Lars sich weiter verspannte, „Lars, was ist los?“, Alex wahrte zwar, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel seinen Omega leiden zu sehen, den Abstand, aber dennoch waren seine Augen im Zwielicht voller Verwirrung. „Und, alles war denn umsonst… Omegas dürfen doch nicht arbeiten...“, der Omega senkte nun betreten und voller Angst den Kopf, erschauderte aber, als er plötzlich die angenehme Wärme des Alphas wieder dichter bei sich wahrnahm und die Alexanders raue Finger behutsam über seine Wange strichen, „Sieh mich an, Lars.“ Sofort kam der Omega dem ruhigen Befehl, beinahe schon eine Bitte, nach und noch immer schimmerte de selbe große Unsicherheit in seinen dunklen Augen, als Alex sanft lächelte, „Du darfst tun, was du willst. Immer.“  
\---

\---  
„Du meinst, dass du mir so leicht entkommen kannst?“, ein Arm schlang sich um Anders' Taille, zog den schmalen Körper an den des Sportchefs und Anders stöhnte gequält auf, als Clas' Hand über seinen Bauch abwärts glitt und sich um die unter den Berührungen gleich wieder auflebende Erregung legte, „Du gehörst mir...“ „Das. Glaubst. Du!“, der Stoß des Ellbogen ging ins Leere und Clas' Lachen hallte rau in seinem Ohr wieder, als der Alpha ihn auf den Arm hob und ihn sich über die Schulter warf.  
„Was?“, aber der Sportchef reagierte nicht, sondern platzierte seine Hand auf dem Hintern des sich windenden Omega, der strampelte und auf seinen Rücken schlug, fest und trug ihn durch den stillen Stall, hinaus in das Zwielicht der kürzesten Nacht des Jahres, deren Morgen längst graute. Am Ufer des Sees, dessen an das Ufer schlagende Wellen in den Farben des Sonnenaufgangs gefärbt waren, blieb Clas schließlich stehen, „Du brauchst scheinbar eine Abkühlung.“ „Das wagst du nicht!“, aber der Alpha lachte nur und watete in das kühle Wasser. Als es ihm beinahe bis zu den Knien reichte, blieb Clas stehen, „Also, ich frage dich noch einmal. Gefällt mir die Antwort nicht, wirst du baden gehen. Wie heißt du?“  
„...“, die kühlen Wellen schlugen über Anders, der hustend und Wasser spuckend auftauchte, zusammen.


	14. Chapter 14

Afterglow  
Als beide Männer aus dem Schutz der Bäume traten, erstarben die Gespräche. Nasen zuckten, sogen prüfend die Gerüche ein und schließlich, wie in Zeitlupe schienen alle Blicke sich auf Alex, der einen Arm besitzergreifend um Lars gelegt hatte, zu fokussieren. Selbst im Halbdunkel des frühen Morgens konnte Lars zusehen, wie die erst nur olfaktorische Erkenntnis Wurzeln schlug, von Alex' Mimik und Gestik und der Tatsache, dass er seine Hand nicht von Lars' Hüfte nahm, verifiziert wurde und schließlich überdeutlich in den Gesichtern der Gäste geschrieben zu stehen schien. Die Alphas reagierten unruhig auf den kräftigen Betageruch, den Lars nun nicht mehr verhehlen könnte, als hätte Alexanders Biss den fremden Geruch einfach davon gespült. Auch die Omegas waren angespannt und sahen eine mögliche Konkurrenz in Lars. Ihre Blicke waren bestenfalls taxierend, während sie sich unwillkürlich näher an ihre eigenen Alphas schoben, als könnten sie so verhindern, dass diese Gefallen an dem neuen Omega finden könnten. Gefangen in den genetischen Vorgaben fochten sie alle einen stummen Kampf um eine unnötige Dominanz, bei dem es keinen Sieger geben würde und den Lars selbst beendete, indem er den Kopf hob und die Bisswunde den unruhigen Alphas präsentierte, aus. Alex beugte sich vor und rieb seine Nase über die empfindliche und von ihm gezeichnete Kehle, ein deutlicher Hinweis auch für die Betas, welche die Welt der Alphas und Omegas nur bedingt verstehen und wahrnehmen konnten, dass Lars in Zukunft zu ihm gehören würde.  
„Alex...“, hilflos hatte Ina die Arme um sich geschlungen und zitterte trotz der Wärme der Sommernacht, als sie nun auf den Alpha, der seinen Omega noch immer beschützend im Arm hielt, zutrat, „Was soll… das?“ Angst und eine Vielzahl anderer, widerstreitender Gefühle standen in ihren Augen, aber dennoch wich sie zurück, als Alex eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihren Namen flüsterte, „Nein… Fass mich nicht an...“ „Es tut mir leid.“, an wen der beiden diese Entschuldigung gerichtet war, schien Alex nicht einmal selbst zu wissen, aber er war sich all den neugierigen Blicken bewusst, „Können wir… woanders reden? In Ruhe.“  
„Ich… Ich suche meinen… Bru...Mitbewohner und… sollte dann… gehen.“, Lars befreite sich vorsichtig aus dem sanftem Griff des Alphas und schenkte seinem neugewonnenen Partner ein liebevolles, wenn nun auch reichlich unsicheres Lächeln. „Bist du sicher?“, Alex schien weiterhin hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen immer mehr verblassenden Gefühlen für seine, nun durch Lars' Eintritt in sein Leben, ehemalige Freundin und dem Schutzinstinkt für seinen Omega, aber Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich...“

„VERDAMMT! WAS SOLLTE DAS!?!“  
„Ich hätte dich ertränken sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte...“  
„Und auf den Spaß verzichten?“, koboldhaft hallte das dunkle Lachen durch die Nacht, „Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Bråthen.“  
„Bleib stehen, du Biest!“  
„Fang mich doch, alter Mann!“  
„Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme...“  
„Vögelst du mich?“  
„JA, BIS DU NICHT MEHR LAUFEN KANNST!“  
„Sorry, aber meine Kutsche verwandelt sich bei Sonnenaufgang wieder in einen Kürbis. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir spielen, Clas...“

„Ich dachte schon, dass du gar nicht mehr kommst.“, eingehüllt in die übergroße, durch das unfreiwillige Bad im See nasse Anzugjacke, die zuvor Clas gehört hatte und in deren Kragen der Omega immer wieder genüsslich seine Nase vergrub, lehnte Anders am Wagen seines Bruders und grinste ihm entgegen, „Du siehst… gevögelt aus. Gut durchgevögelt und zufrieden… Und müde? Ja, definitiv müde. Ah, du hast Alex im Wald…?“ „Nein.“, Lars fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare und musterte dann seinerseits seinen tropfenden Bruder, „Bist du etwa im Suff in den See gestürzt? Und, warum bist du nackt?“ Anders schnaubte nur, schüttelte den nassen Kopf und zog die weitere Jacke enger um seinen schmalen Körper, „Können wir nach Hause fahren?“ „So...“, Lars musterte seinen Bruder eindringlich von Kopf bis Fuß und schüttelte denn den Kopf, „So, kommst du mir nicht ins Auto, Anders! Du ruinierst die Polster!“  
„Ach man...“, Lars konnte gerade noch einen Schritt zurück stolpern, als Anders sich wie ein Hund zu schütteln begann und die Wassertropfen in alle Himmelsrichtungen spritzten, „Spinnst du?“, Lars verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er im Versuch das Gleichgewicht zu wahren erneut den Knöcheln belastete und sich am Wagen abstützen musste, um nicht zu stürzen und sich weiter zu verletzen, „Anders!“ „Was?“, die blauen Augen funkelten voller Unschuld, während sie über den Körper seines Bruders wanderten, die Lippen spitzten sich zu einem herzallerliebsten Schmollmund und Lars, der Anders nur zu gut kannte, seufzte nur ergeben, „Was willst du?“ „Kann ich deine Hose haben?“, für einen Moment war der Zwilling sprachlos, aber Anders ließ ihn auch gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, „Komm schon… Ich bin nass. Ich bin nackt. Und du hast zumindest noch die engen, burgunderroten Shorts mit Donald Duck drauf an!“ „Anders!“, Lars zischte den Namen seines Bruders, der auf ihn zutrat und dann kichernd seine roten Wangen kommentierte, „So schlimm? Alex scheinen sie ja nicht verschreckt zu haben… Oder kennt er deinen Fetisch für Comicshorts noch gar nicht?“ „Wenn ich dir meine Hose gebe, hältst du denn bis nach Hause die Klappe?“, der Zwilling klang nun einfach nur noch müde und streifte, als Anders enthusiastisch nickte, ohne weiteren Kommentar seine Anzughose ab, „Hier. Und du fährst.“

„Wir sind Zuhause.“, Anders hatte sich wirklich brav an die Vorgabe gehalten und sprach erst wieder, als er den Wagen in eine Parklücke vor dem Wohnblock gelenkt hatte. Routiniert nahm er den Gang raus, zog die Handbremse an und den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss, bevor er sich dann über seinen schläfrig im Sitz liegenden Bruder beugte, „Und nun raus damit!“ „Womit?“, der Zwilling blinzelte verwirrt, knurrte dann aber leise, als Anders sich plötzlich über ihn beugte und übertrieben witterte, „Ich rieche… Ich rieche… Alex.“ „Quatsch.“, eine große Hand schob den Zwilling zurück, aber Anders verhinderte, dass sein Bruder sich abschnallte und witterte dann prompt ein zweites Mal, bevor er seine Nase gegen die frische Bisswunde drückte und Lars ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen entlockte, „Aha!“ „Anders...“, aber dieser tastete bereits nach dem Schalter und blinzelte ebenso wie Lars in die plötzliche Helligkeit und pfiff dann anerkennend, „Wenn er ebenso gut im Bett ist, wie er beißt...“ „Was ist denn das für ein bescheuerter Vergleich?“, Lars blinzelte und strich irritiert über die Stelle, die in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen vernarben würde und zuckte schließlich zusammen, als Anders grinste, „Also wirklich Alex… Na ja, mein Typ ist er nicht...“ „Sagt derjenige, der dem Sportchef hinterher sabbert.“, dieses Mal schlug Lars die Hand seines Zwillings rigoros zur Seite und befreite sich zeitgleich vom Gurt, „Apropos Sportchef… Hat Clas dich eigentlich gesehen?“ „Hmmm...“, die plötzliche Einsilbigkeit zauberte ein Lächeln auf Lars' Gesicht, „Oh weh… Das heißt du träumst heute Nacht von ihm? Dann schläfst du aber auf der Couch!“

„Hatschi.“, als Lars gegen Mittag endlich noch immer reichlich müde aus dem Schlafzimmer stolperte, fand er seinen, wirklich auf die Couch verbannten Zwilling, sichtlich zitternd und eingehüllt in seine Bettdecke, auf der Couch sitzend vor. Um Anders herum lagen überall auf dem sonst so ordentlichen Boden zusammengeknüllte Taschentücher und auch die Begrüßung klang reichlich genäselt und wurde von einem rauen Hustenanfall unterbrochen, „Guten Morgen...“


	15. Chapter 15

depending on a change  
„Nun erfähl...“, eine Teetasse zwischen den zitternden Fingern haltend, saß Anders noch immer in die warme Decke gehüllt, auf der Couch und musterte seinen Bruder, der mit einer Kaffeetasse ihm gegenüber auf dem Sessel saß. Lars starrte in die schwarzen Tiefen des dampfenden Kaffees und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Gibt nichts zu erzählen...“ „Flar!“, Anders schnaubte, was allerdings sofort in einem neuerlichen Hustenanfall endete und ihn sich schmerzhaft keuchend zusammenkrümmen ließ. Erst nach ein paar Minuten hatte Anders sich dann wieder gefangen und stellte den Tee, nachdem er ein einziges mal daran genippt hatte, mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Couchtisch und lehnte sich dann zurück, „Was? Hast du etwa keinen Zucker mehr im Haus? Oder hat Mama dir nun auch noch irgendeinen… Diätmist aufgeschwatzt? Nein? Na zum Glück...Aber, Stöckl hat dich gebissen!“ Lars seufzte, nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und tastete sanft über den blauen Fleck, den man mittlerweile deutlich an seiner Kehle sehen konnte, „Das hat er.“ „Hah! Das Larsihasi hat nun also einen Alpha...“, Anders klang triumphierend, verstummte aber sofort, als er seinen gar nicht glücklich wirkenden Bruder, der zusammengesunken auf der Couch saß, musterte, „Wie ist er denn im Bett? Oder… muss ich fragen, wie er im Wald war? Was ist los? Denkst du etwa darüber nach, wie du es Mama sagen sollst?“ „Quatsch...“, Lars strich sich ein weiteres Mal frustriert durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare, „Es ist bereits weit nach Mittag… Er wollte gestern mit seiner grauen Maus reden… Aber, er hat sich noch immer nicht gemeldet… Wahrscheinlich will er mich gar nicht… Oder er denkt, er wäre… betrunken gewesen… Alles wird den Bach runtergehen... Alex weiß, dass ich… dass ich ein Omega bin… Es ist ja nun auch nicht zu übersehen… Also erfährt es nun jeder… Mama wird begeistert sind… Ich verliere meinen Job… Weißt du was? Am besten sollte ich einfach verschwinden, bevor ich den Knast komme…“ Verzweifelt barg Lars den Kopf in seinen Händen und seufzte, „Was soll ich am Montag machen?“ „Sollen wir wieder tauschen?“, Anders' Augen funkelten gleich wieder erwartungsvoll, aber kurz danach krümmte er sich wieder hustend und schloss mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die Augen, als Lars' kühle Hand prüfend über seine Stirn strich, „Hast du noch mehr so bescheuerte Ideen oder liegt es am Fieber? Fieber wahrscheinlich. Komm, leg dich wieder hin. Du darfst auch ins Bett… Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du im Fieberwahn nicht ausgerechnet von Clas träumst… Und nun Fieber messen… Wenn du nicht brav bist… dann rektal!“ „Was?! NEIN!“, Anders quiekte protestierend und Lars lachte, „Wir werden sehen...“

Immer wieder zerrte und zupfte Lars an dem Buff, der die noch immer frische Bisswunde des Alphas verstecken sollte, als er sich am Montag trotz seiner Ängste und Sorgen, sowohl um seine Zukunft, als auch über den immer noch fiebernden Anders, den er widerwillig alleine Zuhause gelassen hatte, doch wieder auf den Weg in den Toppen gemacht hatte. Obwohl niemand die Geschehnisse auf der Feier oder ihn überhaupt ansprach, sondern alle vollkommen normal grüßten, so hatte er auf dem vertrauten Weg zu seinem Büro und während er sich einerseits wünschte, dass er auf seinen Alpha treffen würde und ihm andererseits aus dem Weg zu gehen wünschte, dennoch das ungute Gefühl, dass jeder ihm hinterher zu sehen schien.  
Erst, als er endlose Minuten später seine Bürotür humpelnd hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen konnte, lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und erlaubte sich dann erleichtert aufzuatmen, bevor er sich, seinen verletzten Fuß schonend, in seinen knarrenden Bürostuhl sinken ließ.

Das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür ließ den Physio, der sich seit Stunden bereits erfolgreich hinter seinem Papierkram verschanzt und für diesen Tag alle Termine umgelegt hatte, schließlich doch voller Widerwillen aufsehen. „Clas...“, sämtliche Farbe wich bei dem Anblick des sichtlich wütend und frustriert wirkenden Sportchefs aus seinem Gesicht und er brachte gerade noch den Namen hervor, bevor der große Alpha, der einfach so in sein Büro getreten war, auch schon an den Tisch getreten war und ein weißes Handy achtlos auf die Platte warf, „Wer ist er?“ „Was?“, ohne Clas aus den Augen zu lassen, griff Lars nach dem ihm wohlbekannten Telefon, dessen tiefe Macke auf der Rückseite, als die Zwillinge mit den Snowboards eine Wendeltreppe hinuntergestürzt waren, es schon jetzt unverkennbar machte, „Wo hast du das gefunden?“ „Wer ist er, Haugvad.“, schwer stützte sich der Alpha auf die Schreibtischplatte und die blauen Augen fixierten die blaugrauen des Omegas, „Keine Spielchen mehr. Du kennst ihn… Also, wer ist er?“  
Die kraftvollen Pheromone wabberten durch das beengte Büro und obwohl Lars' Atem immer schwerer ging, seine Finger sich immer fester um den Rand des Schreibtisches schlossen und auch seine Pupillen bereits so winzig wie Stecknadelköpfe waren, so vermochten Clas' so machtvolle Pheromone es dieses Mal nicht, den Willen des Physios zu brechen und ihn zu einer gefügigen Marionette, welche die Antworten, die Clas wünschte, geben würde, zu machen. „Das Handy...“, Lars schüttelte, da es nicht die Pheromone des eigenen Alphas waren, dieses Mal nur leicht benommen den Kopf und strich über das Display des, sich zu seiner Erleichterung aber als entladen entpuppenden Smartphones, bevor er es wieder auf die Schreibtischplatte legte und zu Clas schob, „Ich weiß es nicht...“  
Das tiefe, kehlige und wütende Knurren des Alphas ließ ihn dann aber doch sofort wieder zurückschrecken, aber Clas umfasste sein Kinn und zwang den Omega unbarmherzig ihn anzusehen, „Wir werden sehen, Lars. Wir werden sehen...“

„Lars!“, Alexander erhob sich von dem Plastikstuhl in der Cafeteria und schritt eilig auf den Omega, der sich endlich zu einer für ihn vollkommen ungewohnten Zeit doch noch in die Cafeteria getraut hatte und nun wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war, zu, „Bitte...Lauf nicht weg.“ Der Körper des großen Omegas schien auch weiterhin angespannt und immer noch bereit zur Flucht zu sein. Lars nagte auch wieder unruhig an seiner Lippe, aber die Stimme und die Gegenwart des Alphas schien ihn schließlich doch zu beruhigen, so dass er sich gegen die streichelnde Hand, die seine Wange umfasste und deren Daumen dann hauchzart über die zerbissene Unterlippe strich, „Nicht...“ Lars holte mühsam Luft, ohne seinen Blick von dem Alpha zu nehmen und schüttelte denn benommen den Kopf, „Warum… jetzt?“ „Ich habe auf dich gewartet… Du kommst doch sonst immer um zehn und holst dir deinen Kaffee.“, Alex schlang einen Arm um die Taille des noch immer etwas widerstrebend wirkenden Omega, führte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zu einer Tischgruppe und drückte ihn auf einen der Stühle, „Können wir reden?“  
„Habe ich eine Wahl?“, Lars klang entmutigt, entgegnete aber dennoch ruhig dem Blick des Alphas, der nun über den Tisch nach der Hand des Omegas griff und mit dem Daumen sanft darüber strich, „Wegrennen?“ „Tolle Idee. Und wohin? Ich bin ein Omega. Ich darf nicht einmal umziehen, ohne… Erlaubnis meiner Eltern...“, der Omega versuchte Alex nun die Hand zu entziehen, aber der Alpha verschränkte nur ihre Finger miteinander und beugte sich dann vertraulich zu ihm, „Muss ich sie denn fragen, wenn ich möchte, dass du bei mir einziehst?“ „Und… Ina?“, Lars' Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, aber der Alpha hob die schlanken Finger des Physios an seine Lippen, „Ina? Sie ist gestern ausgezogen.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Das will ich sehen!“, der im Bett liegende und noch immer fiebernde Anders stemmte sich etwas hoch, „Mums Gesicht, wenn ihr kleines, unschuldiges Täubchen ihr berichtet, dass er sich selbst einen Alpha gesucht hat...“ Sein raues Lachen, das gleich wieder in einen Hustenanfall überging, raubte ihm nicht nur den Atem, sondern ließ ihn sich gleich wieder zusammenkrümmen, „Und dann noch nicht mal was 'standesgemäßes'! Nein, Lars lässt sich von einem Österreicher beißen! Einen Österreicher mit Mandelmakronenaugen…“ „Gerade du hast aber gut reden… Du hast immerhin mit dem Sportchef angebandelt...“, Lars, noch immer hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis dem Wunsch der Mutter zu entsprechen und dem Verlangen bei seinem Alpha zu sein, schnaubte frustriert, „Einen mächtigen Alpha...“ „Pf.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und klang dann trotz dass er die Nase mehrfach hochgezogen hatte, doch noch immer sehr nasal, als er schließlich knurrend antwortete, „Ich will aber keinen Alpha!“ „Du hast schon längst einen, Anders.“, Lars streckte die Hand aus und strich über die noch unversehrte Kehle seines leicht warnend grollenden Zwillings, „Auch, wenn er dich noch nicht gebissen hat...“  
„Nimm endlich mal wieder die rosarote Brille ab, Larsi.“, kommentierte Anders das trocken und schlug die Hand unwirsch zur Seite, „Sie steht dir nicht. Und nur, weil du dich duckmäuserisch bei einem Alpha anbiedern musst, muss ich das nicht auch gleich tun. Ich werde mich sicher nicht diesem… diesem… Alpha unterordnen! Ich werde mich überhaupt keinem Alpha jemals unterordnen!“ Lars tätschelte aber nur stumm die brüderliche, noch immer zu warme Wange, bevor er sich erhob und zur Schlafzimmertür trat. Auf der Schwelle blieb er nun aber noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu seinem, noch immer grummelndem Bruder um, „Aber, du kannst gerne mitkommen. Mama möchte dich nämlich eh sehen. Sie sagte, glaube ich, etwas von einem Termin... Zum Enthaaren.“ Der zielsichere Wurf mit einem Kissen traf den lachenden Lars mitten ins Gesicht, „Und nun beeil dich, Alex wartet auf uns...“ „Alex… wartet auf uns“, von Anders kam dieser Name nun viel weniger genüsslich, sondern eher etwas verdrießlich ausgesprochen, aber Lars schien das nicht zu bemerken, sondern schloss für einen Moment die Augen, „Er möchte, dass ich zu ihm ziehe.“  
Anders schwieg.

„Ah.“, eine halbe Stunde später betrachtete der Österreicher erst beide Brüder, die er zum ersten Mal nebeneinander sah, von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor der braune Blick, dem nun nicht Mandelmakronenhaftes mehr anzuhaften schien, sondern eher prüfend und sondierend zu sein schien, schließlich alleine auf Anders zu liegen kam, bevor er ihm Hand reichte, „Der Mitbewohner, nehme ich an?“ Anders rümpfte die verstopfte Nase und ignorierte die angebotene Hand, „Ich hoffe wirklich, für Lars, dass du im Bett entspannter bist, als bei der Massage...“ „Du bist denn wohl der Grund..“, unbeeindruckt von der zur Schau gestellten Unfreundlichkeit des Omegas, lächelte Alex nach wie vor und ließ die verschmähte Hand sinken, „...warum Fannis von 'eiskalten Händen' sprach… Das kann ich auch nachvollziehen. Das Talent hat nur dein Bruder geerbt.“ „Pf.“, Anders schnaubte und musterte den großen Alpha nun wenig beeindruckt von der Spitze, „Es war auch nicht gerade eine berauschende Erfahrung das halbe Hähnchen zu massieren...“ Erst die Hand seines Bruders, die sich bittend auf seinen Arm legte, ließ Anders endlich verstimmen und sah mit erneut gekrauster Nase zu, wie Alex seinen Zwilling in seine Arme zog und ihn küsste. Was dann aber zwischen dem gebundenen Omega und seinem Alpha gewispert wurde, konnte er nicht verstehen, so dass er sich schließlich verärgert räusperte, „Noch ein bisschen mehr und ihr könntet Eintritt nehmen. Ihr habt ja schon genug Zuschauer angelockt. Passt aber auf, dass es bei FSK 6 bleibt. Hier gibt es schließlich auch Kinder...“ Hastig sah Lars sich um und errötete prompt, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie von sämtlichen Fenstern beobachtet werden könnten und dass sich einige Gardinen wirklich bewegten, aber Alex schmunzelte nur und hielt Lars die Beifahrertür auf, bevor er sich dann wieder an den Zwilling wandte, „Du bist zwar niedlich, aber du solltest dich lieber an Clas wenden, wenn du auch 'Bedürfnisse' haben solltest...“ Anders knurrte bei der Erwähnung des mächtigen Alphas, kommentierte die Aussage aber nicht, sondern knallte stattdessen die Wagentür, voller Wut zu.

„Du fährst langsamer, als meine Oma...“, auch bei der Ankunft knallte der Omega die Tür, lehnte sich dann aber süffisant grinsend an den grauen Wagen, „Lag es vielleicht daran, dass du meinem Bruder einen Handjob verpasst hast? Multitasking scheint nicht dein Spezialgebiet zu sein… Vielleicht solltest du dir eine Automatikschaltung zulegen...“ „Heißt das, du möchtest das nächste Mal vorne sitzen?“, Alex trat um den Wagen herum und öffnete seinem Omega, der von dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden glücklicherweise nichts mitbekommen hatte, „Bist du bereit, Lars?“ Der Omega zögerte und sah unsicher zur Haustür, bevor er dann einmal tief durchatmete und nickte. Hand in Hand schritt das junge Paar schließlich auf die Haustür zu, während Anders sich in einer übertriebenen Geste den Finger in den Hals steckte, bevor er ihnen dann aber doch, in ausreichendem Abstand folgte, um nichts von dem zu erwartenden Schauspiel zu verpassen.

„Lars...“, Yvonne schien dann doch ziemlich irritiert und brachte den Namen des zweiten Zwillings nicht mehr hervor, als sie erwartungsvoll die Tür öffnete und sich anstelle der erwarteten und herbei bestellten, Zwillinge, aber auch einem Fremden, der unverkennbar nach Alpha roch und außerdem auch viel zu nahe bei ihrem Omegasohn stand, gegenübersah. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihren Söhnen, von denen einer zwei Schritte hinter den beiden stand, und dem Alpha hin und her und Anders nutzte nun die sich bietende Chance sich grinsend an die Seite des Paares zu stellen. „Hi Mum… Besser kein Begrüßungskuss, ich bin erkältet… Aber, ich hab gute Nachrichten. Du kannst deine Bemühungen einstellen.“, der ungebundene Zwilling stützte sich schwer auf die Schulter seines Bruders und legte gleichzeitig auch noch immer grinsend einen Finger unter das Kinn seines Bruders, um ihn so zu zwingen den Kopf zu heben, „Lars hat dir was zu sagen. Er weiß nur nicht wie er anfangen soll...“ Anders ignorierte den Rippenstoß und auch das warnende Zischen seines Zwillings und redete breit grinsend weiter, „Er ist etwas schüchtern. Glaubt man kaum, er hat sich nämlich beißen lassen. Von dem da. Das ist ein Österreicher… Alexander Stöckl… Dein Täubchen ist also nun vergeben...Und, da ich keinen Alpha will… Gute Nachrichten, du kannst dir also endlich ein neues Hobby suchen… Stricken für die kommenden Enkel von Lars… oder was immer die anderen noch werfen… Aber, hast du Schokolade im Haus? Bei Lars gibt es nämlich nichts zu Naschen...“ Der Omega schob sich an seiner, noch immer sprachlosen Mutter vorbei ins Innere des Hauses, während Lars unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum biss und Alex sanft dessen Hand drückte, bevor er sich Yvonne vorstellte, „Alexander Stöckl. Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen.“


	17. Chapter 17

Yvonne griff zögerlich nach der Hand des Alphas und schüttelte sie abwesend, während sie automatisch ihrer Erziehung als Omega gehorchend, zwar zumindest eine pflichtschuldige Begrüßung murmelte, aber dennoch die Tür für ihren Sohn und dessen unerwarteten Alpha nicht freigab, „Yvonne Andresen… Freut mich...“  
„Was habe ich verpasst? Hast du ihn etwa schon enterbt? Mist, und ich habe es verpasst… Könntet ihr das noch mal machen?“, Anders, nach kurzer Suche scheinbar im Kühlschrank fündig geworden, erschien mit einem Pudding in der einen und einem Löffel, den er nun erst einmal genüsslich ableckte, in der anderen Hand, hinter seiner Mutter, die; sich nun vernehmlich räuspernd, das Paar eintreten ließ, während sie den aufmüpfigen Anders mit einem kühlen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen versuchte.

„Sie haben wirklich ein sehr schönes Haus.“, nach langen Minuten der Stille, in denen Lars neben seinem Alpha unruhig auf der gepolsterten Teakbank hin und her rutschte, räusperte Alex sich und lächelte Yvonne, die ihn ihrerseits noch immer etwas pikiert musterte, gewinnend an. Lars verspannte sich und schien, obwohl sein Alpha inzwischen sanft über seine Hand strich, gleichzeitig aber auch immer nervöser zu werden, als das Schweigen in der Sonnenwärme der Terrasse trotz der sommerlichen Geräusche um sie herum, doch immer lauter zu werden schien. Ein paar Mal schien er etwas sagen zu wollen, schwieg dann aber doch und legte schließlich beschützend einen Arm um den Omega und zog ihn gleichzeitig näher zu sich. „Man, wie langweilig…“, Anders, der unweit und inzwischen an einem Schokoriegel knabbernd, in einem der Korbsessel fläzte, schnaubte gelangweilt, „Ich hatte echt mehr erwartet. Wie in der Serie, die ihr beide so gerne guckt… Hotel Cæsar. Drama… Tränen… Ist das echt schon alles, was ihr zu bieten habt? Das ist nicht mal eine goldene Himbeere wert!“  
„Anders hat eine Affäre mit dem Sportchef.“, Lars stieß es nun hervor und erhob sich, zeitgleich mit seinem Bruder, der sich auch sogleich voller Wut verteidigte, „Ich hatte Sex mit ihm, einfach nur Sex. S. E. X. Ohne Bedeutung… Nicht jeder sucht die 'große Liebe'!“ „Ach? Getroffene Hunde beißen… Ich erinnere mich da an was Anderes! 'Oh ja… Claaaas….'“, Lars verstellte übertrieben seine Stimme zu einem Säuseln und ballte voller Wut die Fäuste, „Und das jede verdammte Nacht, seit du Bråthen kennen gelernt hast! Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich seitdem das Bettzeug waschen musste?!? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich seit dem Zeitpunkt keine Nacht mehr durchschlafen konnte! 'Oh ja… Claaas!'“  
Yvonne, die gelegentliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Zwillingen durchaus gewohnt war, wirkte relativ entspannt, als sie nun dem weiteren, wohlbekannten Ablauf zusah, während der Blick des Alphas währenddessen voller Unruhe und Sorge zwischen den so ungleichen Zwillingen, die sich wie kampfbereite Stiere gegenüberstanden, schwankte. „Ach? Und du bist besser? Du sabberst zwei Jahre einem Alpha hinterher! ZWEI JAHRE! Wegen 'ach so sanften braunen Mandelmakronenaugen'… Nein, ich vergaß, es sind ja 'dunklen Seen', wenn er wütend wird...“, gab Anders, nun wo die Zwillinge nun nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt standen, ungerührt zurück und trat an seinem Bruder vorbei in die Küche. Auf der Schwelle drehte er sich noch einmal um und nickte in Richtung des Alphas, „Ich finde übrigens es ist Matschbraun.“ „Was weißt du schon!?!“, mit einen frustrierten Schnauben folgte Lars seinem Bruder zurück in die Kühle des Hauses, so dass nur noch Yvonne und der unerwünschte Alpha alleine im Sonnenschein zurückblieben.  
„Sind die immer so?“, nach einigen Minuten des Lauschens und als man aus der Küche, in die beide Brüder zuvor verschwunden waren, keine verräterischen Laute, die auf das Ableben eines der Zwillinge schließen ließen, drangen, leckte Alexander sich über die Lippen und brach die zwischenzeitlich so unangenehm gewordene Stille. Yvonne lachte aber nur rau und tastete nach den Zigaretten auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch und antwortete erst, nachdem sie einen tiefen Zug genommen und den Rauch, nun wieder entspannter wirkend, ausgestoßen hatte, „Nur kurz vor der Hitze. Sonst schafft es selbst Anders sich an seine Erziehung zu erinnern.“ Als sie den doch recht zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck des Alphas bemerkte, zuckte sie amüsiert mit den Schultern und hielt Alex, der nach kurzem Zögern wirklich eine Zigarette aus der Packung zog, die Zigarettenpackung entgegen, „Zumindest manchmal...“

„Also?“, die vertrauten Bewegungen des Rauchens, schienen die Omega, die sich nun vorbeugte und den Stummel im Aschenbecher ausdrückte, schließlich doch wieder etwas mehr beruhigt zu haben, „Warum sind Sie hier?“ „Wegen Lars.“, Alex hielt die nur noch leicht glimmende Zigarette nachlässig zwischen den Fingern und schien sie auch schon beinahe vergessen zu haben, „Ich habe ihn gebissen.“ „Das war nicht zu übersehen, Anders hat es deutlich ausgedrückt.“, der Stummel wurde mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig in den Aschenbecher gedrückt, sie zündete sich aber auch gleich die nächste Zigarette an, um wieder einen tiefen Zug zu nehmen und die Augen zu schließen, „Sie sind nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe.“ „Vorgestellt oder gewünscht?“, erkundigte Alex sich und Yvonne lachte rau, nachdem sie einen neuerlichen Zug genommen hatte, „Gut gekontert. Gewünscht. Lars ist schließlich eine sehr gute Partie.“ „Das weiß ich.“, Alex nickte leicht, „Aber, Sie haben nun keine Wahl mehr.“ „Das sehen Sie so. Wir könnten ihn verstoßen. Er hat schließlich auch gegen das Gesetz verstoßen.“, zählte die Omega eine der Möglichkeiten auf, aber der Alpha schüttelte mit einem sanften Lächeln den Kopf, „Das würden Sie nicht tun, Sie lieben ihre Söhne.“ „Und gerade deswegen hätte ich mir etwas Besseres für Lars gewünscht. Und, dass meine Erziehungsmethoden bei Anders ebenso gut wie bei seinem Bruder gewirkt hätten...“, sie seufzte und spielte mit dem Feuerzeug, ließ die winzige Flamme immer wieder aufflammen, bevor sie sie wieder erlöschen ließ und schließlich doch wieder den unruhigen Alpha fixierte, „Also? Reden wir Klartext, Stöckl. Lieben Sie ihn? Können Sie für ihn sorgen? Ihn beschützen? Können Sie mir versprechen, dass er bei Ihnen sicher ist?“ „Ich… tue, was ich kann.“, Alex antwortete ohne Zögern und erwiderte unerschrocken den Blick der Omega, „Ich möchte Sie um die Hand Ihres Sohnes bitten.“ Für einige Minuten musterte Yvonne den unerschrockenen Alpha, bevor sie dann nickte, „Ich werde mit meinem Alpha darüber reden.“ Alex nickte, wohl wissend, dass das letzte Wort selbstverständlich noch immer beim Alphavater des erwählten Omegas liegen würde, dennoch sichtlich erleichtert, „Ich danke Ihnen, Yvonne.“

„Ah, es sieht so aus, als müsstest du dich nicht mehr anbiedern, Lars.“, Anders stützte sich auf seinen Bruder und gab ihm, den zuvor geschickt gestohlenen Müsliriegel, den er eh nicht hatte essen wollen, zurück, „Hier, du wirst in der Hitze mit dem Mandelmakronenäuglein wohl jedes bisschen Energie brauchen… Und Mama, du kannst dich ja schon mal ans Stricken machen… In zehn Monaten kannst du denn auch wieder Schlaflieder singen...“


	18. Chapter 18

to have one's cake and eat it, too  
„Könntest du vielleicht endlich ruhig stehen bleiben?“, Anders, der sich genüsslich den Finger, mit dem er gerade in die Puddingschüssel gelangt hatte, ableckte, klang bereits deutlich genervt, „Du rennst mir seit anderthalb Stunden durch das Bild. Vierzehn Schritte bis zur Tür… Eine Drehung, du seufzt, schaust auf die Uhr, schüttelst dann den Kopf und läufst schließlich bis zum Fenster. Dort schaust du, ob dein österreichisches Mandelmakronenäugelchen wieder da ist… Ich will doch nur in Ruhe meine Serie sehen… Du nervst.“ „Das ist meine Wohnung.“, Lars blieb abrupt stehen und stemmte die Arme in die Seite, „Du kannst gerne gehen.“ „Was? Und den ganzen Spaß verpassen?“, Anders drehte sich auf dem Sessel und versuchte an seinem Bruder vorbei auf den Bildschirm zu spähen, „Vergiss es.“  
„Willst du mich unbedingt weiter nerven? Ist es nicht schon Zeit zu Clas zu fahren?“, eine weitere halbe Stunde, in der Alex aber auch noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, später blieb Lars erneut, dieses Mal aber am Fenster, stehen und sah in den nahen Park, „Die Sonne geht unter… Seid ihr nicht verabredet… Oder wie immer man das nennt, wenn man sich zum Sex trifft? Erwartet er dich denn nicht?“ „Bestimmt.“, lautete die ruhige Antwort, aber Anders zappte weiterhin gelangweilt durch die Programme, während er nachlässig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse… Du solltest lieber mal tanken, gestern Nacht war der Tank fast leer… Dieser Alarm ist nämlich ganz schön nervig… Ich glaube der Tank ist leer...“

„Wie ein braver Hund, der sein Herrchen zurückerwartet...“, Anders verdrehte die Augen, als sein Bruder sich beim langersehnten Geräusch des Schlüssels in der Tür verspannte, „Sag mal, wedelst du nun zur Begrüßung auch mit dem Schwanz? Oder springst du nur an Alex hoch und schnüffelst an seinem Hintern?“ Lars hörte seinem Bruder aber nicht zu, sondern stürzte, ohne ihn zu beachten, aus dem Raum, „Alex! Endlich! Wie ist es ge…?“  
Ein atemloses Keuchen von Lars und ein tiefes, hektisches Einatmen, weckte nun auch die Neugier in Anders und mit der inzwischen leeren Schüssel im Arm, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und nahm die, sich ihm bietende, Szene in sich auf.  
Alexander kniete zwischen Anders, achtlos abgestreiften und vergessenen Turnschuhen, die eine allgegenwärtige Stolperfalle darstellten, und hielt die Hand des plötzlich sichtlich blassen Omegas, „Lars...“ „Lars, willst du mich heiraten?“, Anders übertönte Alex problemlos, steckte sich dann aber theatralisch den Finger in den Hals und würgte hörbar, „Jetzt sag schon 'Ja'… Sonst kommt der alte Mann gar nicht mehr hoch… Und das wäre schade, wo er schon im Bett nichts mehr… hoch kriegt… Vielleicht können deine talentierten Fingerchen ja was Totes zum Leben erwecken… Viagra gibt es ja leider nur auf Rezept...“ „Halt die Klappe, Anders.“, kam es synchron von dem Paar zurück, als Alpha und Omega den Kuss schließlich atemlos lösten. „Wie ihr wollt...“, schulterzuckend drängte Anders sich an seinem Zwilling und Alex vorbei und stahl den Wagenschlüssel aus der Jackentasche des Alphas, der nun Lars gegen die Wand drückte und den Kuss weiter vertiefte, „Den braucht ihr ja wohl nicht… Hoffentlich schafft ihr es noch irgendwie ins Schlafzimmer...“

„Ich wusste, dass du auch heute Nacht wieder zu mir kommen würdest.“, Anders, der am See saß und gedankenverloren auf die dunklen Wellen gestarrt hatte, zuckte nicht zusammen, als der Alpha leise hinter ihn trat und einen Arm um ihn schlang. Er lehnte sich vielmehr fast vertrauensvoll gegen den Älteren, dessen Lippen nun genüsslich über seinen Hals wanderten, und schloss schließlich auch die Augen, bevor er leise in die Sommernacht hinein fragte, „Und warum bin ich deiner Meinung nach hier, alter Mann?“ „Weil...“, Clas' warmer Atem streifte Anders' Hals und Anders keuchte auf, als der Alpha verspielt zubiss und ein kleines Mal, das ihn wenigstens für einige Tage als den Seinen brandmarken würde, hinterließ, „… du brauchst mich...“ „Was?“, Anders schob den Alpha von sich und erhob sich schnaubend, „Ich soll dich brauchen?!?“ „Oh ja.“, mit einem einzigen großen Schritt brachte Clas sich wieder in die Nähe des Omegas, griff nach dessen Hand und zog den widerstrebenden Anders, der zumindest halbherzig um seine Freiheit zu kämpfen schien, an seine Brust und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern, „Du bist unerzogen und frech. Du brauchst mich, damit ich dir Manieren beibringe...“ Clas beugte sich zu Anders und versuchte sich einen zumindest kurzen Kuss zu stehlen, konnte dann aber nur eilig wiederum einen Schritt zurückweichen, als Anders gleich darauf wütend nach ihm schnappte und sich schließlich aus dem Griff des Alphas befreite, „Du solltest aufpassen, auf was du dich einlässt, alter Mann. Vielleicht bin ich einfach eine Nummer zu groß für dich… In deinem Alter ist ein Herzinfarkt schließlich nichts Seltenes mehr… Und deine Frau wäre sicher traurig… Als Einzige...“ „Ganz schön frech…“, Clas lächelte und stupste dem warnend knurrenden Omega auf die Nase, „Aber, so mag ich es… So mag ich dich.“

„Am liebsten würde ich dich hier und jetzt...“, Alex knabberte an der Unterlippe seines Omegas und zog den Kleineren gleichzeitig noch näher zu sich. „Und warum...warum... tust du es nicht?“, die graublauen Augen, die nun etwas unsicher zu ihm aufsahen, funkelten vor mühsam unterdrücktem Verlangen und Alex küsste ihn wieder, während er ihn sanft in Richtung Wohnzimmer lenkte.  
Im Türrahmen blieb er dann aber stehen, umfasste sanft die Hüften des Jüngeren und drängte sich fordernd gegen ihn, woraufhin Lars sich etwas erschrocken vorbeugte und seine Finger sich nach Halt suchend, seitlich um den Türrahmen schlossen. „Bleib so...“, der Österreicher lehnte sich gegen den Rücken seines Omegas, spürte die Wärme des Körpers gegen sich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über den Oberkörper des Jüngeren hinab, zupfte am Bund der Hose und knöpfte diese schließlich hastig auf. Seine Nase genüsslich witternd und den mittlerweile so vertrauten Geruch seines Omegas einatmend, in den Nacken des Physiotherapeuten pressend, streifte Alex ihm die Hose ab. Bald schon vergessen, fiel das Kleidungsstück zu Boden und die kräftigen Finger strichen dann erstmals und voller Verlangen und Neugier über den Schritt. Sie zeichneten kleine Kreise und andere fantasievolle Motive auf die sich gegen den dünnen Stoff der Shorts pressenden Erregung und Alex hauchte seinem vor Verlangen und Erregung zitternden Omega, der bei jeder dieser Berührungen immer lauter seufzte, einen beruhigenden Kuss in den Nacken. Seine Hand umfasste die Brustwarzen und reizte sie, während die Andere sich um den genähte Einfassung der Shorts schloss und das störende Stück Stoff schließlich auch hinunterzog.  
Fest und besitzergreifend strichen die Finger über die Erregung, umfassten sie und rieben das empfindliche, bereits gereizte Fleisch, gegen den rauen Stoff der Shorts. Lars stöhnte ob des ungewohnten Drucks und des erregenden Gefühls, wie sich die Spitze Erregung seines Alphas gegen seine Backen presste und die Eichel schließlich am Spalt rieb und sich vorwärts drängte, wohlig auf. Seine Finger umfassten das weiße Holz des Türrahmens fester, als Alex sich nun behutsam langsam in ihn schob. Bedächtig begann er sich gegen ihn zu bewegen, schob sich tiefer in den unvertrauten Körper und verharrte dann beinahe ängstlich und auf eine Reaktion wartend.  
Provokant langsam lehnte der Omega sich nach vorne und testete auf diesem Weg die neuen Positionen, in die der Alpha sie gebracht hatte. Das heiße Keuchen in seinem Ohr und das angenehme Gefühl von Alex, der ihm so nahe war und seinen vorsichtigen, austestenden Bewegungen selbstlos folgte, ließen ihm die Knie weich werden. Aber die starken Arme seines Alphas, die nun, die weiteren Bewegungen führend, wieder auf seinen Hüften ruhten, hielten ihn weiter aufrecht, als Alex begann sich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Stoß für Stoß folgte der Omega dem stummen Bewegungsdiktat seines zukünftigen Partners, lauschte fasziniert auf den schweren Atem an seinem Ohr und schloss schließlich, als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und Alex auch zwischen zwei immer pressierten Stößen seinen Namen wisperte, von Lust überwältigt die Augen.  
„Du gehörst zu mir...“, etwas später lag Alex, mit dem Finger erforschend über die weiche Haut des Omegas streichelnd, neben dem zufrieden gähnenden Lars, in den zerwühlten Decken des breiten Bettes, „Ganz alleine mir...“ „Alex...“, Lars öffnete müde die Augen, „Ich hab Hunger...“

„Wer bist du?“, Clas biss in die Schulter des sich aufbäumenden Omegas und wisperte die Frage in die zerzausten, blonden Haare und zog lächelnd einen Halm aus der hellen, widerspenstigen Mähe, als Anders mit einem tiefen Seufzen unter ihm zusammensackte, „Hab ich den Namen nicht langsam verdient?“ „Nein...“, Anders machte Anstalten sich, wie jedes Mal nach einem dieser heimlichen Treffen in den dunklen Sommernächten, sich von Clas zu lösen und aufzustehen, aber Clas umfasste sein Handgelenk und zog den jungen Omega wieder zu sich, zurück in das improvisierte Bett aus Heu, „Bleib heute Nacht…“ „Und deine Frau vermisst dich nicht?“, Anders kuschelte sich aber trotzdem an die kräftige Gestalt des Alphas und gähnte verschlafen, als Clas nun gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger wickelte, „Hege besucht ihre Familie… Und, sie hat die Kinder mitgenommen… Also? Willst du mir nicht deinen Namen verraten?“

„Even habe ich neben deinen Alexander gesetzt, sie können sich dann über Musik unterhalten. Du sitzt neben seiner Mutter… Dein Vater ihnen gegenüber, daneben Alexanders Vater… Fannemel und Tande haben wir als die Tischherren für deine Schwestern vorgesehen...Anders sitzt hier...“, Yvonne, die auch zwei Wochen nach der Verkündung des Bisses und der Heiratsanfrage noch immer nicht wirklich glücklich über die Wahl ihres Sohnes schien, sich aber dennoch der Entscheidung ihres Alphas gebeugt hatte, zeigte auf eine Stelle auf dem provisorischen Sitzplan, den sie zusammen mit einem Hochzeitsplaner nun Lars präsentierte, „Etwas abseits… Und, wie du wolltest…Neben dem Sportchef.“


	19. Chapter 19

Business before pleasure.  
„Und warum muss ich eigentlich hier sein?“, Anders drehte den Stuhl herum, setzte sich darauf, stützte sich dann genervt auf die Lehne und musterte die Anwesenden, „Seit fast drei Monaten geht das nun schon so… Es ist Lars' Hochzeit...LARS'! Und sicher nicht meine...“ „Anders, setz dich richtig hin...“, Yvonne betrachtete abwesend einige Musterproben, die der Hochzeitsplaner, ein grauhaariger Mann, der in seinem lila Anzug gemustert mit zarten heller abgesetzten Dreiecken und mit der zitronengelben Krawatte, zu der das lindgrüne Einstecktuch nur wenig passte, in Anders' Augen auch erschreckend wenig kompetent wirkte, ihr gereicht hatte, „Lars? Das sind die drei Vorschläge, die noch über sind… Was meinst du? 'Animal Print'? Ich habe einen herrlichen Anzug gesehen, im Zebralook… Oder doch lieber 'Black & White'? Alex sieht sicher fantastisch in schwarz aus… Und du im Kontrast in weiß.“ „Und die Gäste dann in Grau?“, mischte sich Anders vorlaut ein, während seine Mutter nun das erste Blatt mit dem Themenvorschlag an den zukünftigen Bräutigam reichte, bevor sie nun auch den zweiten und den dritten Vorschlag jeweils einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog, ehe sie auch diese Blätter, nach einem verstimmten Blick zu Anders, der gelangweilt in den Farbproben blätterte, an Lars weitergab, „Oder doch 'Ice'? Weißt du, wenn ihr noch etwas warten würdet… Im Frühling, eine Osterglockenhochzeit… Ich bin sicher, du siehst in frühlingshaftem Grün und zartem Gelb absolut bezaubernd aus… Das würde deine grauen Augen betonen...“ Ihr warnender Blick fiel nun auf Anders, der sich krampfhaft bemühte sein Lachen als Husten zu tarnen, aber schließlich doch, nach einem Blick auf Lars, dessen Wagen sich rötlich verfärbt hatten, doch noch laut loslachen musste, „Oh ja, Larsi stehen die Farben sicher. Aber das beißt sich bestimmt wirklich furchtbar mit Mandelmakronen...“ „Anders.“, Yvonnes Zähne mahlten deutlich sichtbar hinter den zart geschminkten, sich vor Wut rötenden Wangen und ihr Ton ließ auch keinen Zweifel über ihre Gemütsverfassung mehr zu, „Wenn du dich nicht entsprechend benehmen kannst, wirst du gehen.“ „Endlich! Ist das ein Angebot?“, Anders stemmte sich hoch und stieß den Stuhl achtlos mit dem Fuß wieder unter den Tisch, „Das ist das Beste, was ich in den letzten drei Monaten zu hören bekommen habe. Viel Spaß denn noch… Ich werde ihn haben… Sorry, Lars!“  
„Anders.“, seine Mutter knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, aber der Omega reagierte nun nicht mehr, sondern er winkte nur und schlüpfte eilig, bevor man ihn noch zurückhalten konnte, aus der Terrassentür in den Garten, „Bleib gefälligst hier!“ Frustriert strich die Omega sich durch die Haare und sah entschuldigend lächelnd zu dem ältlichen Weddingplaner, der bereits ungeduldig mit dem Kristallkugelschreiber auf den mit einem Herzlogo verzierten Notizblock klopfte, bevor sie sich räusperte und sich dann zu Lars drehte, „Hast du dich denn nun entschieden, Lars?“

„Kasper. Alter Landadel. Die Eltern besitzen mehrere Fabriken.“, das Bild eines verhärmten Mannes mit verkniffenen Lippen, der schon im Rentenalter zu sein schien, wurde vor Anders auf den Tisch gelegt, wo bereits Bilder von Johan, der von dessen Eltern eine große Kunstsammlung als Erbe zu erwarten hatte, von Hartemut, dessen Eltern ein Transportunternehmen besaßen, auf das Tom schon lange ein geschäftliches Augen geworfen gehabt hatte, lagen. Daneben fanden sich dann noch das Photo des verarmten Waltruden, der außer einem Grafentitel, winzigen, farblosen Schweineäuglein, feisten Pausbacken und einem mächtigen Schnurrbart, dessen Spitzen kunstvoll eingedreht waren, nichts zu bieten hatte, und von Lorenz, dessen Omega vor drei Monaten bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben war und der nun einen neuen Partner und auch eine neue Mutter für seine sieben Kinder suchte und auch gerne weitere Kinder in die Welt setzen wollte. „Keiner?“, genervt schob Anders die mütterliche Alpha-Auswahl von sich und seufzte, als Yvonne nicht nachgab, „Ich muss ihn aber nicht gleich heiraten?“ „Natürlich nicht, Lämmchen. Erst nach dem zweiten Date...“, Yvonne deutete erneut auf die Bilder, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schloss dann einfach die Augen und tippte schließlich blindlings auf eines der Photos, „…Und, wen hab ich erwischt?“ „Eine gute Wahl, Lämmchen. Graf Waltruden.“, Yvonne küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange, „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er eine Einladung erhalten wird. Du wirst ihn morgen früh anrufen und dein Interesse bekunden… Und denk um Himmelswillen an deine Manieren… Jetzt, wo Lars heiratet, kannst du dich angemessen präsentieren. Viele Familien sind anwesend und werden dich beobachten… Mehr als Lars!“ Anders Kopf sackte bei diesen deutlichen Worten auf den Tisch und er seufzte genervt, als seine Mutter sich fordernd räusperte, „Jawohl.“

„Du riechst nach Alpha...“, Clas wickelte eine, im Fortlauf des Herbstes nachgedunkelte Strähne um seinen Finger und krauste angewidert die Nase, „Muss ich dich etwa wieder in den See werfen?“ „Und du riechst nach Rasierwasser… Nein, du stinkst nach Old Spice… Oder was anderem, was wirklich nur alte Männer tragen… Mmmmh... Balsamierungsflüssigkeit? Zum Haltbar machen?“, Anders zog seine Nase über den Hals des Alphas und sog den inzwischen vertrauten Geruch ein, während sein Finger über den nackten Oberkörper des Alphas wanderten und verspielt den Wegen der Muskeln folgte, „Badest du etwa in dem Zeug? Es hilft nichts… Du bist immer noch ziemlich faltig.“ „Und du noch so frech...“, Clas küsste den Omega auf die Nasenspitze und schmunzelte zufrieden, als der namenlose Omega die Augen schloss und schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief.

„...Anzug anprobieren… Der Schneider hat gesagt, er musste deinen schon wieder abändern? Anders, isst du auch genug? Deine Wangen sind ganz schmal...“, Lars zuckte zusammen, als er, nachdem er die Nacht wieder einmal verbotenerweise bei seinem Verlobten verbracht hatte, am späten Morgen leise seine Haustür aufschloss und bereits im Flur die gerade sehr unwillkommene Stimme seiner Mutter, die aus der Küche drang, hörte, „Du solltest wirklich weniger Sport treiben… So schmal wirkst du nicht, als wärst du überhaupt in der Lage Nachwuchs auszutragen… Und denk dran, einen Alpha zu bekommen, ist das Wichtigste für einen Omega. Apropos Alpha, wie läuft es eigentlich mit dem Grafen? Triffst du dich denn auch regelmäßig mit Waltruden? Er wollte dich doch letztes Wochenende zum Golf mitnehmen, oder?“ „Es war… sehr interessant.“, der bei der Erwähnung des Grafen sichtlich gestresst wirkende Omega schob nun den Teller von sich, „Aber, du bist doch nicht hergekommen, um mich das zu fragen?“ „Nein.“, Yvonne, deren Zähne wiederum hinter den blassen Wangen mahlten, presste die Lippen zusammen, „Ich wollte etwas mit deinem Bruder besprechen. Die Einladungen wurden falsch gedruckt. Statt 'Ice Blue' in der Tonart 4 hat die Druckerei 'Blue Ice' genommen… Ein Skandal! Und auch die Schriftart, die er sich ausgesucht hat… Grauenvoll… Dabei haben wir ihm alle von den klaren Buchstaben abgeraten… Aber, wo ist Lars denn? Schläft er noch?“ „Das… bestimmt.“, Anders zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort, woraufhin sich die grauen Augen seiner Mutter aber bereits schon voller Misstrauen verengten, „Anders…?“ „Er wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen und ist spazieren ge...“, aber er wurde unterbrochen, als Lars sich nun doch schon etwas verlegen von der Tür aus räusperte, „Guten Morgen.“ „Setz dich doch, Lars.“, mit einem breiten Grinsen deutete Anders auf den Küchenstuhl neben sich, „Ich hab extra die weichen Sitzkissen rausgesucht, damit du nicht so rumhampeln musst...“


	20. Chapter 20

lined with stress  
„Und dann noch etwas Silberspray und einige Schneeflöckchen im Haar, das passt hervorragend zum Farbthema… Sie werden sehen...“, der Friseur fuhr durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haaren des Omegas und ließ die kurzen, nachgedunkelten Strähnen prüfend durch die Finger gleiten, „Werden Sie denn einen Haarschmuck tragen?“ „Leider besteht Lars auf einen kleinen Kranz aus geflochtenen Schneeglöckchen...“, Yvonne trat, ein Sektglas haltend, neben den Friseur, „Eine schreckliche Idee, wenn Sie mich fragen… Wir hatten so einen schönen Kranz aus silbernen Eiskristallen… Die Blumenmädchen tragen sie als Diademe und alle anderen haben das Muster in der Krawatte und den Mannschettenknöpfen… Aber nein… Zu wenig NATUR für die Stöckls… Scheinbar sind Schneeglöckchen bei denen eine Tradition! Almöhi eben...“ „Also einen Kranz...“, der Friseur ignorierte die Tirade der Mutter und verstrubbelte die Haare noch etwas mehr, „Am besten dann hochgegelt? Ich zeige Ihnen ein paar Vorschläge und Sie können das denn besprechen?“ „Aber gerne.“, bevor Lars antworten konnte, hatte seine Mutter schon zustimmend genickt und sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr, „Wir müssen nun aber auch los. Wir sind etwas in Eile. Lars, wir treffen uns doch gleich mit Waltruden und Anders in diesem reizenden, kleinen Bistro um die Desserts zu probieren. Hopp, hopp! Wir wollen Waltruden doch nicht warten lassen!“

„Und Andreas wollte wirklich arbeiten… Ein arbeitender Omega...“, Waltrudens gewaltiger Schnauzbart zitterte zusammen mit dem beachtlichen Bauch, über dem sich das einstmals teure Seidenhemd spannte, als der Alpha dröhnend lachend, während er Anders' Arm nachlässig tätschelte und gleichzeitig den Dessertlöffel zum Mund zu führen versuchte, „Lächerlich… Das wirkt ja, als könnte ich ihm nichts bieten! Als könnte ich seinen Lebensunterhalt nicht finanzieren!“ „Oh ja, wirklich… Lars wird seinen Beruf auch schon aufgeben, wenn er im November endlich heiratet. Ich hätte mir zwar mehr… Sicherheit gewünscht, als ausgerechnet einen Trainer… Aber, Tom hat nun mal zugestimmt.“, Yvonne lächelte und während die Zwillinge einfach nur schweigend an ihren Getränken nippten, ereiferte sich der verarmte Graf weiter über die sich nicht standesgemäß verhaltenden Omegas. Die feisten Wangen waren inzwischen schon gefährlich rot geworden und die winzigen Augen verschwanden beinahe hinter den Fleischwülsten des Alphas, als er sich immer mehr in Fahrt redete und dabei weiterhin seine dicken Finger auf Anders' Arm liegen hatte, „Wenn Andreas arbeiten würde… Dieses Gerede… Diese Schmach… Ein Omega gehört geschwängert und dann hinter den Herd, nicht wahr, Piglet?“ Anders' Kaffee war bereits eisig kalt, das Dessert nicht angetastet und seine Gesichtszüge waren auch schon längst in einem verkrampften Lächeln erstarrt, aber dennoch gelang es ihm kaum ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, als der Alpha seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte und ihn tätschelte, „Ich hätte gerne drei Kinder. Zwei Jungen und ein kleines Mädchen… Einen Waltruden Junior, einen Truden und eine kleine Waltraud. Und dann noch zwei Hunde.“

„Yvi.“, als Tom an diesem regnerischen Herbstabend nach Hause kam, küsste er seine Frau zur Begrüßung auf die Wange, „Oh man, was für ein schreckliches Wetter… Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns etwas bestellen? Mir wäre nach Sushi...“  
„Du wirst nicht erraten, was heute passiert ist...“, einige Minuten später saß das Ehepaar auf der bequemen Couch. Tom hatte einen Arm um seine Frau gelegt und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du hast doch nicht etwa unseren Hochzeitstag zum ersten Mal nicht vergessen?“, die Omega beugte sich vor, reichte ihrem Alpha das Weinglas und stieß nach einem weiteren Kuss dann auch noch einmal freudig mit ihm an, „Skål...“ „Hochzeits… Yvi...“, aber Yvonne lachte nur und kuschelte sich an ihren Mann, „Du hast noch zwei Wochen Zeit... Also? Was ist passiert?“ „Heute war ein Alpha bei mir...“, Tom nippte an seinem Wein und betrachtete das gelieferte Sushi, „Er hat Interesse an...“ „Oh weh… Ich habe es Lars gesagt! Wir hätten die Anzeige der Verlobung viel früher in die Zeitungen setzen sollen… Aber Stöckl und er bestanden auf den frühen Herbst… Das 'würde ausreichen'… Ich hätte es wissen müssen...“ Sie beugte sich vor und nahm eines der köstlich wirkenden Sushiröllchen mit den Stäbchen von der Platte, um es denn ihrem Alpha anzubieten und an die Lippen zu halten, „Oder vielleicht doch Waltruden? Wir waren heute mit ihm und Anders essen. Er redete heute schon von Kindern, die er mit Anders haben möchte… Aber, ich dachte, es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er schließlich um seine Hand anhalten würde… Wer ist es denn?“ „Clas.“, bei dieser Antwort entglitten die Essstäbchen den plötzlich unkooperativen Fingern der Omega und sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, „Clas Brede Bråthen?“ „Der Sportchef. Lars' Chef.“, Tom musterte sie besorgt und griff nach ihrer zitternden Hand, als sie sich schließlich hysterisch auflachend rücklings in die Kissen der Couch sinken ließ und den Arm über ihre Augen legte, „Aber… er ist seit Jahren schon verheiratet! Hege ist außerdem eine Freundin von mir! Und… er ist ausgerechnet auch noch der Chef von Stöckl… Aber, es war doch Stöckl, der Lars gebissen...“ „Mausi, er will auch nicht Lars...“, unterbrach Tom die Überlegungen seiner nervösen Omega , die ihr Weinglas inzwischen hastig auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, und strich beruhigend über ihre, noch immer zitternde Hand, „Er bat mich um Anders' Hand.“  
„ANDERS!?“, brachte sie nur hervor, „Was will er denn mit meinem kleinen Lämmchen?“ „Er hat unser schwarzes Schaf scheinbar irgendwo gesehen...“, Tom zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Ich habe Clas gewarnt. Ihm gesagt, dass Anders… ziemlich schwierig sein kann. Und dass er außerdem auch bereits so gut wie verlobt sei, aber Clas hat nur gelächelt und gesagt, dass 'sein Interesse' trotzdem auch weiterhin bestehen würde.“

„Und ihr feuert uns schön an.“, Tom trat zu den Zuschauern und beugte sich zu seiner Frau, „Bekomme ich einen Glückskuss von meiner Schönen?“ „Natürlich...“, die Omega stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte die Arme um den Alpha, um ihn sanft zu küssen und dann ihre Haarschleife um den Tragegurt von Toms Golfbag band, „Das dürfte für das erste Loch reichen...“ „Lars?“, Alexander, der auf Empfehlung von Tom und Clas an diesem Benefizturnier teilnehmen durfte, räusperte sich und griff zögerlich nach der Hand des Omegas, um einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchelchen zu hauchen, „Bist du mein Glücksbringer?“ „Natürlich.“, der Kuss ging, da es der Anstand trotz der längst bekannt gegebenen Verlobung so gebot, nur auf die Wange, aber der Alpha lächelte dennoch zuversichtlich, als sein Verlobter schließlich einen zweiten Kuss auf den goldenen Verlobungsring hauchte, „Danke, Lars.“  
„Piglet.“, der gewaltige Schnauzbart , der über den Lippen, an die Anders' Hand nun geführt wurde, war wie immer gewachst und die Spitzen kunstvoll eingedreht, „Andreas, ich würde gerne mit Tom und dir sprechen. Nach diesem Spiel.“ Yvonne strahlte und schlug begeistert die Hände vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein heiseres, freudiges Quieken, während Anders, der eh kein Mitspracherecht hatte, nur stumm die Lippen zusammenpresste und wie erwartet nickte.  
„Ah, da komme ich ja noch genau rechtzeitig.“, die tiefe Stimme, die plötzlich hinter ihm ertönte, ließ einen wohligen Schauer über Anders' Rücken laufen und als er sich atemlos, beinahe schon erschrocken umdrehte, prallte er förmlich zurück, als er sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor einem wohlbekannten Alpha wiederfand. Clas nutzte die kurze Schrecksekunde aus und griff nach der Hand des Omegas, um ihn noch etwas näher zu sich zu ziehen, bevor Anders überhaupt noch daran denken konnte, zu protestieren. Clas' Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein leises, vertrauliches Wispern, „Und was gibst du mir als Pfand, Biest?“ Anders' blaue Augen weiteren sich kurz, aber der Omega fing sich auch schnell und beugte sich schließlich zu Clas und als seine Lippen das Ohr, des Alphas streifte, flüsterte er leise, „Anders.“


	21. Chapter 21

„Man...“, zwei Stunden später, als die golfspielenden Alphas, gefolgt von ihren Caddys, die nicht nur die Golftaschen, sondern auch den nötigen Regenschirm trugen, und den Omegas, so wie anderen interessierten Zuschauern sich einem weiteren Loch näherten, stützte Anders sich von hinten auf die Schulter seines Bruders, der den Regenschirm hielt und gähnte, „… das ist ja sogar noch viel langweiliger als deine Hochzeitsvorbereitungen… Obwohl, weiß Mama eigentlich schon, dass ihr heimlich fleißig für ein Baby trainiert? Gibt es eigentlich typisch österreichische Stellungen? Oder gehört Norwegen da zur EU und es ist einheitlich?“ „Mmmmh...“, es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Satz eingesunken war, aber dann drehte sich Lars zu seinem grinsenden Bruder um, „Du… Anders…!“ „Was? Kein AlmöhIsex? Oder einen Almauftrieb? Mit Kuhglockengeläut und Blumenkranz? Oder in… Mmmmh… Lederhosen? Er steht nicht darauf, dass du muhst? Kein geheimer Fetisch? Wie… langweilig… Passt zu Stöckl...“, Anders wirkte beinahe enttäuscht, grinste dann aber doch breit, als Lars doch prompt wieder errötete und nach einem eiligen Blick zu seiner Mutter, warnend seinen Namen zischte, „Was? Jeder hat doch einen geheimen Fetisch…“ „Das stimmt nicht!“, Lars protestierte, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Klar, du stehst auf nackte Füße… Weiß dein Mandelmakronennäugelchen das eigentlich schon?“ „Ich...“, Lars ballte die Fäuste, aber Anders' Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und er deutete auf den österreichischen Alpha, „Vielleicht sollte ich mein Hochzeitsgeschenk noch mal überdenken...“, „Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken um deine eigene Hochzeit machen, dein Graf scheint ja sehr an dir interessiert zu sein, Andreas...“, Lars nickte in Richtung von Waltruden, der gerade an den Abschlag trat, „Wenn er schon mit Dad reden will...“ Anders' Grinsen wirkte plötzlich weniger fröhlich, sondern eher angestrengt und er presste die Lippen zusammen, „Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten.“ „Jaja...“, grinsend tätschelte Lars den schmaleren Rücken seines Zwillings, wurde dann aber übergangslos wieder ernst, „Was hast du Clas eigentlich ins Ohr geflüstert?“ „Ich?“, Anders' Blick wanderte nun zu dem anderen Alpha und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Dass ich ihn, wenn er einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen werden.“ „Anders..“, Lars klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Anders löste sich bereits von ihm, „Ich brauch einen Drink. Kommst du mit? Oder willst du weiterhin Alex mit deinen Blicken ausziehen, während er wieder seinen Ball sucht? Aber, ich muss zugeben… Er hat einen knackigen Arsch...“

Der Geruch eines Alphas, ihm wohlbekannt und getragen wie eine zweite Haut, aber durchwirkt von dem kaum wahrnehmbaren, unscheinbaren Geruch einer Beta und das wiederum übertüncht von einem blumigen Parfüm, ließ Anders das hohe Glas mit dem Eiskaffee auf die blankpolierte Theke stellen und zwang ihn sich langsam umdrehen. „Hege.“, die dunkelhaarige Frau, die gerade den feuchten Regenschirm geschlossen hatte und nun ihr blaue Wetterjacke öffnete, sah den Omega fragend an, „Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns?“ „Nein.“, obwohl Anders sie noch nie gesehen hatte, verriet ihm, der ihr anhaftende Geruch, doch unverkennbar wer sie war und so musterte er die Beta nun aufmüpfig, „Aber, ich schlafe mit Ihrem Mann.“

„Lars...“, überrascht richtete sich Alexander, der gerade in einer kleinen Baumgruppe, die ihre fast blattlosen Zweige in den grauen, bewölkten Herbsthimmel reckte, seinen Ball suchte, auf, als der Omega sich wohlig knurrend von hinten an ihn schmiegte, „Was…?“ „Du brauchst wohl etwas mehr Glück.“, Lars lockerte seinen Griff um die Taille des Alphas, so dass Alex sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte, stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, „Für jedes noch ausstehende Loch einen Kuss...“ „Mmmmh...“, Alexanders große Hände wanderten auf den Po des Omegas, massierten die festen Backen und zog damit den schlanken Körper des Physiotherapeuten nur noch enger an sich, „Das klingt gut...“ Lars lachte und knabberte fordernden an den Lippen des Älteren, zupfte verspielt an der Unterlippe und bewegte die Hüften rollend gegen den starken, willigen Körper des Alphas, der ihn daraufhin mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum drängte, bevor er den Kuss noch weiter vertiefte. Seine Finger zerrten an der Windjacke und er knurrte unwillig, als der Reißverschluss sich seinem wachsenden Verlangen auch weiterhin widersetzte und erst mit einem lauten 'Ratsch' nach unten glitt, als Alex voller Ungeduld knurrend daran riss. Lars seufzte zufrieden, als die kühlen Finger des Alphas unter den Pullover gelangten und über die warme Haut strichen. Über den flachen Bauch hinauf, streifte Alex die Brustwarzen, die sich gierig unter seinen Berührungen aufrichtete, während der Alpha den Kuss weiter vertiefte und sein Knie fordernd in den Schritt des Jüngeren drückte.  
„ALEXANDER!“, Toms verärgerte Stimme ließ den Alpha und den Omega auseinander fahren, „BEEIL DICH! WIR WOLLEN ENDLICH ZUM NÄCHSTEN ABSCHLAG! WIR WOLLEN FERTIG SEIN, BEVOR MAN DIE HAND VOR AUGEN NICHT MEHR SIEHT!“ Schwer atmend standen sich die beiden Männer, unschlüssig was nun zu tun wäre, für einen Moment gegenüber, aber als das Knacken von Ästen verriet, dass Tom das Wäldchen betreten und sich seinen Weg bahnte, sah Lars sich eilig nach einem Fluchtweg um.  
Der Omega wollte gerade zwischen den Zweigen verschwinden, als er sich, obwohl man Toms rote Jacke bereits zwischen den Zweigen leuchten sehen konnte, noch einmal umdrehte und zu Alex zurückkehrte und ihn eilig küsste, „Ich liebe dich...“ Dann entwand er sich gleich wieder den Armen seines Alphas und verschwand hastig zwischen den dichter zusammenstehenden Bäumen des kleinen Wäldchens. „Hier bist du...“, der schnaufende Tom, der mit seinem Sechsereisen einen der störrischen Zweige zurückbog, trat auf die kleine Lichtung und musterte den anderen, sichtlich zerzaust wirkenden Alpha, der sich etwas verlegen räusperte, „Ich habe wohl doch weiter geschlagen, als ich dachte...“

„Du solltest deine Jacke zumachen… Und… deine Hose...“, Anders lachte, als sein derangierter Bruder, der noch immer atemlos am nächsten Loch wieder zu der Zuschauergruppe stieß und sofort irritiert nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose tastete, „Reingefallen… Also, keinen schnellen Sex auf der Toilette?“ Lars schnaubte nur und schob sich mit unter den Regenschirm, den sein Bruder in der Hand hielt, „Sei bloß ruhig...“ „Ui, verdammt unbefriedigt… Ist er denn wirklich so schlecht... Nein, warte… Ihr wurdet gestört! Hah! Wer hat euch denn den Sex vermasselt? Ui, dein Österreicher hat dich in die Lippe gebissen?“, Anders musterte seinen Zwilling nun amüsiert und die blauen Augen funkelten schadenfroh, „Ist das vielleicht sein Fetisch? Oh ja, der bissige österreichische Schäferhund… Wuff! Da musst du mit deinem 'Liebesknochen' ja richtig aufpassen, nicht dass er...“ „Anders...“, Lars krauste die Nase und musterte seinen Bruder nun seinerseits prüfend, „Warum hast du eigentlich Kaffee in den Haaren?“ „Mmmmh?“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete Clas, der gerade ausholte, „Ach, nichts. Ich habe nur Hege kennen gelernt.“

„Andreas.“, als man sich nach dem das letzte Loch erfolgreich gespielt worden war, im warmen Clubhaus, dessen Salon von einem angenehm knisternden Kamin erwärmt wurde, traf, legte Waltruden besitzergreifend die Hand auf den Arm des Omegas und führte ihn von seiner Familie fort, „Ich habe für dich gewonnen.“ „Das ist...nett.“, Anders biss auf seiner Lippe herum und lächelte nur halbherzig, während er sich von dem älteren Alpha löste, als Clas, mit Hege an seinem Arm, eintrat, „Bitte entschuldige mich. Ich müsste etwas mit… Bråthen besprechen.“

„Biest.“, Clas löste sich von seiner Frau, die sie etwas unterkühlt musterte, sich dann aber zu Yvonne und einer anderen, kleinen Damengruppe gesellte. Der Alpha lächelte aber nach wie vor, als der Omega ihm ohne zu zögern entgegentrat, „Du bist wirklich unerzogen… Ich habe gehört, dass du meiner Frau bereits begegnet bist.“ „Nur sehr oberflächlich und sie schuldet mir auch noch einen Kaffee.“, Anders' Blick löste sich aber dennoch nicht von der kräftigen Gestalt des Alphas, „Und, warum nennst du mich nicht bei meinem Namen? Nun, wo ich ihn dir endlich verraten habe?“ „Er war ein Pfand.“, Clas beugte sich zu dem Omega und hauchte es gegen die Lippen, bevor er Anders sanft küsste, „Ich gebe ihn dir zurück…“


	22. Chapter 22

„Ich wäre viel lieber mit dir alleine...“, Alex beugte sich zu dem, neben ihm stehenden Omega, der gelangweilt wirkend an einem Sektglas nippte und dem Smalltalk um sie herum lauschte, flüsterte es in Lars' Ohr und schmunzelte, als der Omega zusammenzuckte, als Alexanders Lippen voller verführerischer Absicht seine Ohrmuschel streiften, „Ganz alleine...“ „Wir könnten...“, in den graublauen Augen des Omegas blitzte neben Schalk nun auch Verlangen auf und nachdem Lars sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beachtete, griff er nach der Hand des Alphas und zog ihn aus dem herrschaftlichen Salon.

„Anders?“, als sein Vater ihn ansprach, löste der Omega sich beinahe schon froh und erleichtert wirkend von seiner Mutter, die ihn mit einem sehr angestrengt wirkenden Lächeln in eine ruhige Ecke inmitten der Feier geführt hatte und ihm in den letzten Minuten eindringlich flüsternd sein unmögliches Verhalten vor Augen gehalten hatte, „Du kannst nicht einfach einem Alpha einen Pfand geben! Einem verheirateten Alpha! Denk doch an Waltruden, was soll der denn von uns denken?!? Und auch an unseren Ruf! Es ist schließlich bekannt, dass der Graf um dich wirbt...“  
„Bitte entschuldige.“, langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf trat der Omega dann auch zu Tom, „Ja?“ „Waltruden hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen...“, unter der Hand seines Vaters, die sich nun auf seinem Rücken legte und den Omega, der deutlich den wissenden Blick seiner Mutter auf sich ruhen fühlen konnte, nun sanft aus dem Raum, in einen ruhigen Nebenraum führte, verspannte Anders sich zusehends.  
Tom, der die Tür, selber nicht wissend, ob er es tat, um ihre Privatsphäre zu wahren oder Anders an einer möglichen Flucht zu hindern, sicherheitshalber hinter sich ins Schloss zog, deutete dann auffordernd auf die kleine Couch, „Setz dich doch.“ „Das ist nicht nötig.“, Anders, der etwas unschlüssig wirkend, in der Mitte des kleinen Zimmers stand, nickte knapp und freudlos, „Ich kann mir denken, worum es ging. Weiß Mum es schon? Sie wird sich sicher freuen, befürchtete sie doch, dass mein… Pfand für Clas seine Meinung ändern würde… Oder er zumindest noch ein paar Wochen warten wollen würde, bis… er sich sicher ist… Oder aber… Zumindest bis nach der Hochzeit von Lars.“ „Waltruden hat vorhin um deine Hand angehalten.“, Toms Hände lagen auf den schmalen Schultern seines Sohnes und der Vater betrachtete voller Besorgnis die angespannte Miene des jungen Omegas, die allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden hinter der lang antrainierten ruhigen Maske verschwand, als er Befürchtungen seines Sohnes bestätigte. Einzig die Lippen seines Sohnes, noch von Clas' sanften Kuss leicht gerötet, zeigten die Anspannung des Omegas, waren sie doch nun zu einem schmalen, blassen Strich zusammen gepresst und Anders biss unruhig darauf herum. „Anders… Willst du...“, Toms Griff festigte sich, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf und unterbrach seinen Vater knapp, „Nicht… Ich… gehorche...Sag ihm… Er soll den Termin festsetzen… Ich werde ihn heiraten...“ „Anders...“, aber der Omega schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob die Hand um seinen Vater mit der knappen Geste erneut zu unterbrechen, „Ich werde aber nach Hause fahren, wenn du erlaubst… Ich bin müde… Oder will Waltruden es gleich verkünden?“ „Nein.“, Tom zog seinen Sohn nun trotz seines sichtbaren Widerwillens in seine Arme und strich durch die, noch immer vom Kaffee verklebten, dunkelblonden Haare, „Ich habe Yvonne noch nichts von dem Antrag gesagt. Du musst dich also nicht sofort entscheiden… Also, denk doch bitte noch einmal darüber nach...“ „Warum sollte ich?“, Anders zuckte plötzlich erschöpft wirkend mit den Schultern, während er sich von seinem Vater löste und an die, nun wieder unversperrte Tür trat und sich angestrengt lächelnd zu Tom umdrehte, „Wer außer dem Grafen sollte mich denn wollen?“

„Wo willst du hin?“; willig folgte Alex der Führung seines Verlobten und ließ sich widerstandslos durch die unbekannten Gänge des exklusiven Countryclubs ziehen, „Lars!“ Aber, der Omega antwortete nicht, sondern führte den Alpha immer weiter in die verwinkelten Gänge, die langsam gewöhnlicher wirkten, als das Paar schließlich den Dienstbotentrakt erreichte. „Pssst.“, Lars legte einen Finger an die Lippen, „Leise. Man darf uns nicht sehen...“ In diesem neuen Bereich kamen sie wirklich langsamer vorwärts, blieb Lars doch an jeder Ecke stehen und vergewisserte sich, dass die langen, weißgekalkten und auch vollkommen schmucklosen Gänge verlassen waren, bevor er Alexander weiter in das Labyrinth hineinführte. Endlich stieß der Omega eine weiße Tür auf und führte seinen Verlobten hinaus in das kühle Herbstwetter zu einer etwas abgelegenen Betonhütte, die eher wie ein grauer, unansehnlicher Bunker, der gar nicht in die elegante Landschaft des Countryclubparks passen wollte, „So, wir sind da...“  
Während Lars sich nun hinkniete und klischeehaft unter der abgetretenen Fußmatte einen Schlüssel hervorzog, sah Alex sich verwirrt um und runzelte die Stirn, „Und wo sind wir?“ „Am Poolhaus...“, die Tür zu dem Bunkerbau schwang lautlos auf und als Lars nach kurzer Suche dann auch den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte, flammte eine nackte, von der Betondecke baumelnde Glühbirne auf und erleuchtete, den in einen Hügel gebauten bunkerähnlichen Bau, „Hier wird uns bestimmt niemand suchen… Und nun komm endlich… Alex… Komm!“

 

„Biest...“, Clas trat dem Omega in den Weg, aber Anders schüttelte nur müde den Kopf und machte Anstalten in dem engen Gang an dem Alpha vorbei zu treten, „Nicht jetzt, alter Mann… Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung...“ „Biest...“, sanft griff Clas nach der Hand des Omegas und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, bevor er sie an seine Lippen hob und einen sanften Kuss auf die Knöchel hauchte, „Dann hast du dich entschieden?“ Anders lachte freudlos auf, entzog dem Alpha ruckartig die Hand und hob abweisend die Hände, „Man hat entschieden. Du kannst mir gratulieren… Oder eher ihn bedauern. Es wurde tatsächlich jemanden gefunden, der mich… erziehen und mir Manieren beibringen wird. Meine Verlobung mit Graf Waltruden wird in den nächsten Tagen verkündet werden. Und nun geh zu deiner Frau und lass mich in Ruhe!“

„Unser...Bett.“, Lars, der gerade eine der ausrangierten Sonnenliegen aufgeklappte hatte und nun auffordernd zu Alex, der ihn etwas irritiert beobachtete, „Na komm schon...“ Der Omega ließ sich auf die Liege sinken und wippte probehalber, „Es hält, komm!“ Nur zögerlich folgte der Alpha der Einladung und nahm auf der äußersten Kante der geflochtenen Liegefläche platz, woraufhin Lars' Hand unter das Hemd schlüpfte und kurz über die angespannten Muskeln strich, bevor der Omega sich schmunzelnd zu ihm lehnte und in das Ohr seines Alphas flüsterte, „Warum so angespannt?“ Der Omega überbrückte nun auch die letzten, trennenden Zentimeter und küsste Alexander, während er ihn gleichzeitig auf die Liege drückte. „Entspann dich doch...“, die, gegen seine Lippen gewisperten Worte hatten aber dennoch wenig Einfluss auf den Alpha und Lars grinste, als er sich nun über den Schoss des Größeren kniete und aufreizend herumrutschte, „Schließ die Augen, Alex.“

„Hege. Es ist an der Zeit.“, etwas traurig lächelnd hielt der Alpha die zitternden Finger der Beta, die wehmütig lächelte, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Moment wirklich kommen könnte, Clas.“ „Ich auch nicht. Nicht mehr. Nach all den Jahren.“, stimmte der Sportchef mit einem knappen Nicken zu, „Aber, das Biest… Er ist… mein Omega.“ „Warum nennst du nicht seinen Namen?“, unterbrach sie ihn neugierig, aber Clas legte nur den Kopf schief, „Er hat ihn mir nur als Pfand gegeben… Und, 'Biest' passt doch perfekt auf ihn.“ „Oh ja.“, Hege löste nun ihre Hand aus dem sanften Griff und wand sich zum Gehen, „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit ihm, Clas.“


	23. Chapter 23

if it comes to the pinch  
„Gift saugt man aus, hast du das schon gewusst?“, Lars hauchte die Worte gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen des Alphas, die einen Kuss erwarteten, während er betont langsam auf dem Schoss des Trainers herumrutschte. Hilflos versuchend das Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, biss Alex auf seiner Lippe herum, grub seine Zähne tief in das weiche, rote Fleisch und schloss schließlich die Augen.  
Lars' warme Finger strichen über seine Seite, folgten den Rippen, glitten über die Beckenknochen und weiter über die festen Oberschenkel, wo sie schließlich für einen kurzen Moment zur Ruhe kamen. Alex stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als die Finger des Omegas sanft, aber dennoch fordernd die kräftigen Beine auseinander schoben und Lars beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut. Der Atem des Alphas beschleunigte sich, seine Finger schlossen sich um die Lehnen der wackeligen Liege, während Alexanders Füße gleichzeitig beinahe hilflos nach dem Boden tasteten, um wenigstens noch etwas Halt in der Welt aus Lust zu finden. Lars hingegen lachte nur, ein perlender Laut, der in der tiefen Stille des steinernen Bunkers unheimlich nachzuhallen schien. Sein Atem streifte den Hals des Alphas, als er sich nun über ihn beugte und verspielt am Bund der Hose zupfte, bevor er endlich Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete. Blind starrte Alex an die graue, schmucklose Decke, von der sein Seufzen widerhallte, als die kräftigen Finger der Spur des weichen Haarflaums folgend, schließlich die pralle Eichel streiften. Es war nur eine verspielte Berührung, viel zu kurz und Alex war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie sich nicht vielleicht doch eingebildet hatte, so überreizt war sein Körper schon durch die bloße Gegenwart seines Omegas.  
Wieder strichen die Finger zart über die Eichel, entlockten ihr mit dieser einzelnen Berührung den ersten Tropfen und Alexander schloss die Augen, als die langen Finger über die volle Länge seiner Erregung strichen, abwärts und wieder hinauf, reizten sie das feste Fleisch in einer beinahe schmerzhaften Heftigkeit. Dieses Mal konnte er sich das Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als nun eine Hand sich um fest seine Hoden schloss, den prallen Sack massierend zwischen den langen, kundigen Fingern hin und her gleiten ließ und ihn damit nur noch tiefer in seiner Lust, die er gegen die Decke schrie, versinken ließ. Lars' warmes Lachen war das Einzige, was er hörte, aber dann küssten die weichen Lippen des Omegas über seine Scham, die Zunge leckte kostend über die Eichel, bevor die Lippen die Spitze der Erregung vollendens einzufangen verstanden.  
Wieder und wieder glitt die Erregung des Alphas tief in die feuchte Mundhöhle, die Hüften des Alphas bewegten sich wie von selbst gegen den knienden Omega, versuchten ihm den gewünschten Rhythmus aufzuzwingen und trieb dabei die Erregung nach Erlösung suchend weiter voran.  
Erschöpft lag Alexanders Hand im verwuschelten, blonden Schopf seines Omegas und strich sanft durch die verschwitzten Strähnen. Die Augen des Alphas waren halb geschlossen und Lars' Kopf ruhte auf der breiten Brust des Österreichers und er leckte sich immer wieder zufrieden über die Lippen, die noch immer den Geschmack von Alexander trugen, während er gleichzeitig die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten seines Alphas genoss. „Ob man uns schon vermisst?“, Alex' ließ die weichen, aber leider viel zu kurzen Strähnen durch seine Finger rinnen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Omegas, „Wir sollten wohl zurück...“ „Mmmmh...“, Lars bewegte sich verschlafen, seine Hand streifte, als er sich aufsetzen wollte, die Erregung des Alphas, die unter Lars' Finger auch sofort wieder willig zuckte und die neuerliche Welle von Lust Alex erneut ein gequältes Aufstöhnen entlockte. „Ich glaube, wir sind noch nicht fertig...“, Lars' Hand schloss sich fester um die Erregung und gegen seinen Willen folgte Alexanders Körper dem stummen Diktat, als die die leicht gekrümmten Finger wieder und wieder über die sich aufrichtende Länge glitten, und erwiderten die Stöße. Seine Hüften bewegten sich wie von selbst und stießen wieder und wieder in Lars' Hand, während der Omega sich erneut vorbeugte und verlangend an der Unterlippe des Alphas zupfte.  
Blindlings tastete Alex nach dem Körper des Omegas, nutzte die Gelegenheit und brachte den schwer atmenden Lars, der sich gerade genüsslich die Lippen leckte, mit einer raschen Bewegung unter sich. Seine Finger massierten das festen Fleisch der Pobacken durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose und der Alpha genoss das tiefe Aufstöhnen gegen seinen Hals, an den Lars voller Vertrauen seinen Kopf gebettet hatte, während Alex' Finger sich nun bemühten die störende Kleidung abzustreifen.  
Endlich die ersehnte bloße Haut spürend, massierte Alex das rosige Fleisch und strich langsam, die hilflosen, unartikulierten Geräusche, die Lars nun nur noch hervorbrachte, genießend durch den Spalt zwischen den festen Backen, bevor er seinen Omega schließlich langsam auf seine Erregung zog. Alex umfasste die Taille des Omegas, seine rauen Finger strichen über die gespreizten Oberschenkel, zwischen denen sich Lars' Glied ihm schon bettelnd entgegen reckte, während er über die, in einer natürlichen Geste der Unterwerfung da gebotenen Kehle, wo der blaue Fleck längst die besitzanzeigende Narbe freigegeben hatte, leckte, knabberte und schließlich noch einmal, wenngleich auch viel zärtlicher, zubiss.  
In einem gemeinsamen Takt der Liebe gefangen bewegten sie sich miteinander, Alexanders Finger liebkosten die Erregung, strichen über die feuchte Spitze, streiften über die Länge des Schwanzes und legten sich schließlich verlangend um die schweren Hoden. Schneller und fordernder wurde ihr gemeinsames Liebesspiel und nur die rauen Laute der Lust, die schließlich verstummten, als sie sich erschöpft aneinander lehnten, hallten an den nackten Betonwänden wieder.

„Lars! Wo seid ihr gewesen?“, Yvonnes leise Stimme ließ Alpha und Omega zusammenzucken und eilig auseinander fahren und während Alex, voller Nervosität unter dem Blick der Omega, noch einmal über seine Sachen strich, trat Lars zu seiner Mutter und küsste sie auf die Wange, „Ich habe Alexander nur den Club gezeigt.“ Prüfend glitt ihr Blick über das bald verheiratete Paar und blieb dabei kurz an den noch immer leicht geröteten Wangen hängen, bevor er leicht tadelnd wurde und sie begann den zerknitterten Kragen ihres Sohnes zu richten und Schmutz von seiner Wange zu reiben, „Lars, du weißt genau, dass ihr ohne eine Anstandsdame nicht alleine sein dürft! Was würde man sagen… Und was ist mit deiner Frisur passiert…“ Lars harkte sich bei seiner Mutter unter und führte sie, routiniert die Tirade überhörend und sich noch einmal mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu seinem Alpha, der ihnen leicht verwirrt folgte, umdrehend, davon, „Servieren sie wieder diese kleine Lachshappen? Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor Anders sie uns wegfrisst… Kommst du, Alex?“

„Hey...“, Anders lehnte sich, wie so oft bei seinen heimlichen Besuchen, wenn er auf Clas wartete, über die Holzwand der Stallbox, in der die letzten Lämmer des Jahres sich an ihre Mütter drängten, „Temno...“ Beim Klang seiner Stimme hoben die vier Schafe neugierig ihre Köpfe und ein kleines schwarzes Lamm blökte leise, bevor es neugierig zu Anders, der nun den Riegel der Holztür vorsichtig öffnete, um dann in die Box zu treten, lief.  
Das kleine Lamm, dem Anders vor einigen Wochen erst den Namen gegeben und von dem Clas noch immer behauptet hatte, dass es den selben Charakter wie er hätte und ihm auch sonst recht ähnlich sei, lag zufriedene Geräusche von sich gebend, auf dem Schoss des Omegas, der unablässig durch das wollige Fell kraulte, „Clas muss mich wirklich für einen Vollidiot halten…“ Das Tier blökte zustimmend und Anders zupfte traurig lächelnd an ihrem schwarzen Ohr, „Was habe ich erwartet, du stimmst ihm natürlich zu… Ich weiß, wie kann man so blöd sein… Sich zu verlieben… Als Omega… Und dann in einen Alpha… Und dann auch noch in einen verheirateten Alpha...“ Hastig wischte Anders sich kurz verstohlen über die feucht gewordenen Augen, bevor er das kleine Lamm erneut zu streicheln begann, „Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Was bleibt am Ende? Wir hatten Spaß. Und jetzt… Jetzt heirate ich Waltruden … Bringe seine Kinder zur Welt… Und Clas und Hege, lachen wahrscheinlich über meine Naivität...“

„Anders?“, die Stalltür wurde aufgeschoben und für einen Moment leuchteten die blauen Augen voller Erwartung. Das Feuer erlosch aber gleich wieder, als er die besorgte Stimme schnell als die seines Vaters erkannte und er schob das kleine Lamm von seinem Schoss, bevor er sich, das Stroh abklopfend, erhob und aus dem Gehege, seinem Vater etwas schüchtern entgegentrat, „Dad...“  
„Woher kennst du Clas?“, auf dem Weg zum Lämmerstall hatte Tom auch das, im Laufe des Sommers und des frühen Herbstes mit Decken und Kissen behaglich gemachte Nest, in dem Anders fast jede Nacht auf den Alpha gewartet hatte, entdecken müssen. Anders' Wangen färbten sich rot, aber er zuckte dennoch achtlos mit den Schultern, „Lars hat mich im Sommer mitgenommen...“ „Ach, Anders… So lange also schon...“, Tom seufzte und zog seinen widerstrebenden Sohn schließlich in seine Arme. Beruhigend über seinen Rücken streichelnd, stellte Tom eine leise Frage, „Liebst du ihn?“ „NEIN!“, Anders löste sich sofort aus der väterlichen Umarmung, schüttelte resolut den Kopf und strebte, noch während er antwortete, bereits der halb offen stehenden Stalltür zu, „Nein. Wir hatten nur… Spaß… Clas hatte Spaß… Nichts weiter...“


	24. Chapter 24

„Anders...“, Tom versuchte es, nachdem Anders eingestiegen und vollkommen teilnahmslos, schweigend auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen hatte und nachdem Clas' Hof einige Kilometer hinter ihnen lag, noch einmal, „Clas hat...“ „...eine Frau, ich weiß...“, Anders lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe, an der unablässig die Regentropfen hinabrannen und starrte eine Weile in den trüben herbstlichen Regen hinaus, „… Ich habe Hege kennen gelernt… Du kannst dir die Predigt also sparen…“ „Großer...“, Anders zuckte zusammen als die Hand seines Vaters über sein Knie strich und er lachte freudlos, „Hat Mum denn schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit festgesetzt? Oder freut sie sich noch?“  
„Ich habe noch nicht mit deiner Mutter gesprochen.“, die Hand blieb weiterhin auf dem Knie und tätschelte es sanft, „Überlegs dir noch mal… Bitte… Rede wenigstens noch mal mit Clas, bevor du dich entscheidest… Hör ihn einmal an. Tu mir wenigstens den Gefallen.“ Anders lachte erneut freudlos und wand den Kopf dann gleich wieder ab, um aus dem Fenster zu starren, „Was soll Clas denn sagen? Der Sex war toll?“ „Anders, verdammt!“, Tom bremste scharf, wendete den Wagen und jagte den dunklen Wagen dann über die regennasse Straße zurück in Richtung des Anwesens des Sportchefs, „Weißt du was? Ich hab langsam echt die Schnauze voll von deinem Selbstmitleid… Ich fahre nun zurück und dann wirst du mit Clas reden. Haben wir uns verstanden?!?“

„Ah, guten Abend, Tom.“, Hege öffnete die Haustür und begrüßte erst mit einem knappen Lächeln den Alpha,den sie schon viele Jahre kannte, bevor sie schließlich den jungen Omega neben ihm zur Kenntnis nahm und kühl musterte, „Du hast dich entschieden, Anders?“ „Hallo, Hege.“, während Anders zusammenzuckte, küsste der Alpha die Beta auf die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf, „Er möchte mit Clas sprechen.“ „Kommt rein.“, Hege trat zur Seite und deutete auffordernd in das Haus, „Clas ist aber noch nicht wieder zurück.“ „Anders wartet.“, Tom legte eine Hand auf den Rücken eines Sohnes und schob den widerstrebenden Omega mit sanfter Gewalt vorwärts, „Und sie werden sich aussprechen… Haben wir uns verstanden, ANDERS?“

Verwirrt blieb Anders aber bereits nach einigen Schritten stehen und sah sich verwundert in der Diele, die ihm irgendwie seltsam vertraut vorkam, obgleich er das Haus bisher niemals betreten hatte, um. „Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr, oder?“, Hege trat hinter ihn und bedeutete ihm durch eine Tür zu treten, „Kein Wunder. Du warst auch ziemlich fertig, als Clas dich damals in der Scheune gefunden hatte...“ „Gefunden?“, Anders runzelte die Stirn, nahm aber auf der grauen Couch platz und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als Hege ihm etwas zu trinken anbot, bevor sie sich ebenfalls setzte. „Gefunden ja. Man sagt, dass die erste Hitze mit Partner immer besonders heftig sein soll...“, sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse und rührte ein paar Minuten gedankenverloren in der nach Früchten duftenden Flüssigkeit, bevor sie schließlich mit dem Löffel gegen die Tasse schlug und sich, an dem Tee nippend, zurücklehnte, „Ich hatte es bisher noch nie gesehen...“ „Und du…?“, Anders biss auf seine Lippe, aber Hege lächelte nur, wenngleich nun auch ohne jegliche Wärme und nahm nachdenklich einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse, „Ich habe geduldet, dass mein Mann mit dir schlief. So wie mit all den anderen vor dir...“

„Was macht der schon wieder hier? Hat der kein Zuhause? Oder wenigstens eine funktionierende Hand?“, verstimmt musterte der nasse und sichtlich genervte Anders das baldige Ehepaar, das nebeneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch in Lars' Wohnung saß. Lars hatte die Beine angezogen, sein Kopf lehnte an der breiten Schulter des Alphas und seine langen Finger trommelten unruhig auf dessen Oberschenkel, während Alex einen Arm um seinen Omega gelegt hatte und mit einer Hand langsam über die Seite seines Verlobten strich und sehr zu Lars' Unbehagen abrupt verharrte, als der Zwilling nun das Zimmer betrat, „Was? Nicht genug gevögelt, Biest? Soll ich dir vielleicht Clas' Nummer geben?“ Anders knurrte, als der Alpha den Spitznamen nutzte und wand sich knapp ab und warf die Schlafzimmertür lautstark hinter sich ins Schloss, „Fick dich, Stöckl.“

„Was ist los?“, die Matratze bewegte sich leicht, als Lars sich zu seinem Bruder auf das Bett setzte und eine Hand ausstreckte, um sanft durch die längeren Haaren seines Zwillings zu streichen, „Du verschanzt dich seit drei Tagen hier… Ich mach mir langsam echt Sorgen...“ „Hast du dazu überhaupt Zeit?“, Anders hob zum Antworten nicht einmal den Kopf, sondern nuschelte nur in das Kissen, „Neben dem Vögeln mit Alex, den Besprechungen mit Mum und deinem farbenblinden Hochzeitsplaner...“ „Anders...“, Lars versuchte erneut, wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, seinen Bruder anzusprechen, aber dieses Mal reagierte der Zwilling überhaupt nicht mehr, sondern blieb still, so dass Lars sich schließlich frustriert seufzend erhob, „Gut… Weißt du was? Ich rufe jetzt Clas an… Vielleicht kann er mit dir reden… Oder dich wenigstens wieder zurechtvögeln...“ „Der steckt wahrscheinlich schon im nächsten Omega...“, kam die unerwartet bitter klingende Antwort von seinem Zwilling.

„Lass endlich die Finger von den Platzkarten!“, Yvonne gab ihrem Sohn einen Klaps auf die Finger und stellte das weiße Namensschild, auf dem in geschwungener Schrift mit hellblauer Tinte der Name des Sportchefs stand, wieder auf den, in Winterfarben gehaltenen Tisch inmitten des von den Zwillingen respektlos 'Matschhaufen' getauften Eissaals, der extra für diese Hochzeit aus dem Gletschereis geschnitten worden war, „Wir haben wochenlang an der Sitzordnung gesessen...“ „Sollte ich nicht neben meinem Verlobten sitzen?“, erkundigte Anders sich und suchte am Tisch nach der weißen Platzkarte seines zukünftigen Alphas, aber Yvonne schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihren Sohn aus dem vom Personal vorbereiteten Saal mit den zierlichen Eisfiguren als Stützsäulen, „Nein, Lars wünschte ausdrücklich, dass du neben Clas sitzt… Warum auch immer. Außerdem ist eure Verlobung noch nicht offiziell. Erst morgen, beim Hochzeitsbrunch… Und nun geh dich endlich umziehen. Die Trauung beginnt in nicht mal mehr einer Stunde… Deine Haare sind mal wieder eine einzige Katastrophe… Los! Blamiere uns nicht!“

„Hey.“, Anders öffnete vorsichtig die Hotelzimmertür seines Zwillings und spähte neugierig hinein, „Kann ich reinkommen? Ist es jugendfrei? Und ungefährlich? Keine Mum hier? Alex vögelt dich nicht gegen die Wand? Oder du hast nicht seinen Schwanz zwischen den Lippen?“ „Als ob dich nicht jugendfrei stören würde, Andi.“, Lars, der gerade die letzten Knöpfe seines Jacketts schloss und das eisblaue Einstecktuch richtete, beobachtete im decken hohen Spiegel seinen Bruder, der ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eintrat. Anders ließ sich trotz des teuren Anzugs rücklings aufs Bett fallen, griff nach dem, dort liegenden Brautstrauß und drehte ihn nachdenklich hin und her, „Eine weiße Schleife… Komische Kristallblumen? Und natürlich wieder Schneeglöckchen … Sag mal, dein Mandelmakronennäugelchen hat echt einen Fetisch für die hässlichen Dinger, oder?“ „Anders.“, Lars drehte sich um und entwand den Fingern seines Zwillings den kostbaren Brautstrauß, um ihn auf den Sekretär zu legen, „Es ist nun mal eine Tradition bei Alex' Familie.“ „Oh wunderbar, nur weil seine Urgroßmutter zu geizig für Rosen war, habe ich Schneeglöckchen auf meiner Krawatte, meinem Einstecktuch und auf meinen Manschettenknöpfen!“, Anders zog die unachtsam zusammengerollte Krawatte, die er einfach in die Jackentasche gestopft gehabt hatte, hervor und winkte damit, „Nicht nur, dass sie Weiß ist… weil Mama ja beschlossen hat, dass du einen weißen und wir eisblaue Anzüge tragen müssen… Nein! Es sind hellblaue Schneeglöckchen drauf! Hellblaue Schneeglöckchen, die zu meinem Hemd passen...“ „Sei doch froh.“, Lars beobachtete grinsend seinen Bruder, der daraufhin die Krawatte nach ihm warf, weiterhin im Spiegel und griff nun nach dem zarten Blumenkranz, „Über rosa Rosen würdest du dich noch viel mehr aufregen… Und nun hilf mir mal...“  
„Du bist dir also wirklich sicher?“, geschickt und mit ruhiger, im Medizinstudium erlernter Hand setzte Anders den Kranz auf die, bereits vom Friseurteam gestylten und mit einigen künstlichen Eiskristallen verzierten Haare und lehnte sich dann auf die Schulter seines Bruders, so dass beide Gesichter im kleineren Schminkspiegel des Sekretärs zu sehen waren, „Du willst wirklich den Rest deines Lebens als sein Omega verbringen? Und dich ihm unterordnen?“ „Ich liebe ihn.“, lautete die schlichte Antwort, aber Anders lachte nur bellend, „Ich hoffe für dich, dass ihm das ausreicht.“

„Willst du Alexander, den hier anwesenden Lars zu deinem Omega nehmen? Ihn lieben, ehren und beschützen?“, der Pfarrer der kleinen, rustikalen Kapelle, schlang ein breites, eisblaues Seidenband um das Handgelenke des Omegas, „Dann antworte mit 'Ja'.“ „Ja.“, Lars zitterte etwas, aber Alexander drückte sanft seine Hand, während der Geistliche nun das Band auch um das Handgelenk des Alphas schlang, „Lars, wirst du Alexander als deinen Alpha akzeptieren? Ihn lieben und ihm in jeder Entscheidung folgen? Dann antworte mit 'Ja'.“ „Ja.“, auch Lars brachte das Wort schließlich hervor, woraufhin der Pfarrer seine Hand segnend über das zarte Seidenband legte, „Unter Gottes Augen wurde der Schwur gesprochen...“  
„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zu meinem Alpha. Und schwöre dir Gehorsam und Liebe. Für jetzt und alle Zeiten.“, der blonde Toby stand das Ringkissen haltend, zwischen dem Alpha und dem Omega und sah mit großen Augen zu, wie sein Onkel dem Alpha einen rot goldenen Ring überstreifte. „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zu meinem Omega. Ich schwöre dir dich zu beschützen und zu lieben.“, Alexander steckte nun seinem Omega ebenfalls einen Ring an den Finger und hielt Lars' Hand sanft fest, „Für jetzt und alle Zeiten.“ „Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Alpha und Omega, ihr dürft euch nun küssen.“, Toby quiekte und flüchtete sich in die Arme von Anders, der als Trauzeuge die ganze Zeremonie über neben seinem Zwilling gestanden und vehement die Blicke des Sportchefs ignoriert hatte, als Alexander nun Tobys Onkel Lars zu sich zog und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.


	25. Chapter 25

„Nicht noch ne Rede...“, genervt zerrte Anders an der weißen Krawatte und hängte sie achtlos über die Lehne des mit einer weißen Husse verzierten Stuhls, bevor er den Reißverschluss der dicken Skijacke dann auch bis zum Kinn hochzog und zitternd die Arme um sich schlang, „Das ist jetzt der zehnte...elfte? Dad… Stöckl Senior, Granny, die Edelweißtussi…“ Anders zählte die vorangegangenen Redner an den Fingern ab und runzele nun genervt die Stirn, als nun ein unscheinbar wirkender Mann in einer dicken, grauen Winterjacke und Ohrenschützern aufstand und wie seine Vorgänger gegen seinen Glas schlug, „Und, wer ist das denn nun? Lars' Briefträger? Der Kassierer vom Biomarkt? Oder der Typ, dem er vor vier Jahren den alten Kühlschrank verkauft hat?“ Brummelnd leerte er erneut das gerade vom übereifrigen Person nachgefüllte Chamapgnerglas, zog dann den Buff bis zur Nase hoch und lehnte sich, sowohl die Blicke seiner Schwestern, die mit ihren Freunden, wie auch die gesamten Familien von Omega und Alpha, jeweils an einem der Nebentische platziert worden waren, als auch den des Alphas, den Lars ihm aus irgendwelchen Gründen ausgerechnet hatte gegenüber setzen müssen, ignorierend in dem unbequemen Stuhl zurück.  
„Frech wie immer...“, Clas lehnte sich über den Tisch und griff sanft lächelnd nach der behandschuhten Hand des Omegas, die ihm Anders aber sofort entzog und auch sie um den langen Stil des schon lange leeren Glases, mit dem er schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder nervös zu spielen pflegte, legte, „Hast du Hege wieder zu ihren Eltern geschickt? Oder hatte keiner der anderen Omegas, um deren Hinterteile du dich so intensiv kümmerst Zeit? Oder bist du noch auf der Suche, nach einem neuen Projekt in das du dich versenken kannst?“ „Warum bist du denn heute so biestig?“, der Alpha zog die Hand zurück und hob, wie auch der Rest der Menge, prostend das Glas zu einem weiteren, von dem momentanen Redner ausgebrachten Toast auf das Brautpaar, ohne Anders, der eher lustlos dem Diktat des Anstands folgte, aus den Augen zu lassen. „Keine Ahnung, Bråthen. Vielleicht sind es ja meine Hormone…“, Anders stellte das leere Glas wieder ab und beugte sich nun seinerseits, seine Stimme zu einem beinahe verschwörerischen Wispern gesenkt haltend, weit über den Tisch zu Clas, „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das während einer Schwangerschaft normal sei… Oh, entschuldige mich, ich muss zu Lars.“ „Anders!“, Clas zischte mit gedämpfter Stimme den Namen des Omegas. Seine starken Finger schlossen sich fest um das schmale Handgelenk und hielten Anders bereits nach wenigen Schritten zurück, „Du bist schwanger…?“ Wortlos, aber mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und sich sanft über den Bauch streichen, löste Anders den Griff des vollkommen überraschten Alphas und verließ hocherhobenen Hauptes und nur von Clas' Blicken verfolgt, den eisigen Saal.

„Hey Lars.“, Anders hatte sich, als Alex gerade von seinem Vater abgelenkt war, von hinten an seinen Zwilling herangeschlichen und legte nun einen Arm um dessen Schultern, „Ich hatte noch gar keine Chance dir mein 'herzliches Beileid' auszudrücken. Also sag mal, wie fühlt man sich denn nun als Stöckl? Schon genauso langweilig oder österreichisch?“ „Anders...“, Lars schnaubte und drehte sich so weit, dass er seinen Bruder ansehen konnte, „Du weißt, ich behalte meinen Namen… Aber, wie geht es dir? Wie läuft es mit Clas?“ „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich.“, Anders überging die Frage nach dem Sportchef einfach und küsste stattdessen seinen Bruder auf die Wange. Gleichzeitig stellte er unterdessen auch einen weißen, mit einem rosafarbenen Tuch abgedeckten Korb, an dessen Henkel eine, doch etwas angekaut wirkende und zudem auch noch schiefe, blaue Schleife befestigt war, auf den Schoss seines Bruders und lehnte sich näher an ihn heran, „Da du armer Kerl ja nun keinen Sex mehr haben wirst, dachte ich, du brauchst etwas zu tun, bevor du noch fett und faul wirst...“ Anders zog nun das Tüchlein weg und enthüllte grinsend ein winziges, flauschiges Hasenbaby, das seine Nase niedlich krausend witternd, in einem wärmenden Strohnest lag, „Tada, damit wenigstens noch einer Rammeln darf… Darf ich vorstellen? Lars, das ist Rammler Hase… Rammler, dass ist dein neuer Papa, Lars.“ „Rammler?“, Lars kicherte und hatte das kleine Tierchen bereits behutsam aus dem Korb genommen und kraulte nun das winzige Kaninchen zwischen den Ohren, „Musste das sein?“ „Klar, es wird dich immer daran erinnern...“, Anders grinste, griff an seinem Bruder vorbei in das Körbchen und zog einen Beutel mit dem dünnen Mohrrübenscheibchen aus dem Stroh des Korbes hervor und begann genüsslich an einer zu knabbern, „Willst du auch eine?“ Lars nahm vorsichtig das angebotene Mohrrübenscheibchen von seinem Bruder entgegen, verfütterte es aber mit spitzen Fingern an sein neues Haustier, das eifrig daran nagte.  
„Wer ist das denn?“, auch Alex musterte das Häschen auf dem Schoss seines Omegas nun etwas irritiert, nachdem er Lars geküsst hatte. „Rammler, das ist dein Onkel Stöckl.“, Anders antwortete, an einem weiteren Möhrenstück knabbernd, trat denn aber einen Schritt zurück, als aber auch schon der aufgeregte Hochzeitsplaner mit einem Klemmbrett zu dem frischverheirateten Paar trat und den Zwilling zurückdrängte, „Vor anderthalb Minuten hätten Sie die Torte anschneiden sollen… Schnell..“ Er scheuchte das Paar hektisch auf, trug den Korb mit dem Hasen zu Yvonne, die das Tier etwas pikiert musterte und nuschelte etwas in das gut versteckte Headset, woraufhin das Licht im Saal ausging und nur noch die große Feuerstelle, eine goldene Metallschale, in der Mitte flackernde Schatten an die Eiswände warf. Die im Schatten versteckte Kapelle spielte einen Tusch und denn eine langsame Variation des Hochzeitsmarsches, während die mehrstöckige Hochzeitstorte, die selbstverständlich auch dem Motto der Hochzeit entsprechend, in Eisfarben gehalten und mit Eisblumen dekoriert worden war, in den Saal getragen wurde.

„Anders.“, während Lars unter den Blicken der Zuschauer den ersten Bissen der zuvor angeschnittenen Torte nun an seinen Alpha verfütterte, trat Clas dem Zwilling in den Weg und zog ihn aus der Sicherheit der Menschenmenge fort, an eine der, in den Schatten versinkenden Seiten des weitläufigen Saals, „Das...“ Die blauen , im Zwielicht des Saals funkelnden Augen des Jüngeren verengten sich voller Ärger, als die Hand des Alphas nun auf dem, unter der dicken Jacken verborgenen, Bauch zu liegen kam. Die Lippen zu einem blassen Strich zusammengepresst, griff Anders nach der Hand und pflückte sie mit einem angestrengt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck von seiner Jacke. Gleichzeitig trat der Omega auch einen Schritt zurück, um zumindest ansatzweise Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Alpha zu bringen, damit er nicht seinen vollkommen aufgewühlten Gefühlen, die ihn nur noch zu Clas drängen wollten, gehorchte und seinen niederen Instinkten, die ihm befahlen seine Kehle preiszugeben und sich beißen zu lassen, nachgab. „Anders...“, Clas wirkte in diesem Moment fast hilflos, aber Anders schnaubte nur und legte nun seinerseits eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, „Ich weiß, was du fragen willst. Nein, es ist nicht deins. Meinst du wirklich, dass ich -wie du- mit jedem Dahergelaufenen Sex habe? Es ist Waltrudens Kind. Das meines Verlobten.“


	26. Chapter 26

to talk things out  
„Boh, zum Glück sitzen wir nicht wieder in dem Matschhaufen...“, der nach der erst in der Hotelbar und dann mit der Minibar durchzechten Nacht merklich blasse Anders hatte die langen Finger um die Kaffeetasse gelegt und schwenkte das schwarze Gebräu seit einigen Minuten achtlos hin und her und starrte darauf, ohne einen Schluck zu nehmen, „Was? Ich habe nun mal einen verdammten Kater und muss mir dann nicht auch heute noch den Arsch bei dem bescheuerten Eismotto abfrieren… Oder gibt es etwas nun auch Schneeglöckchen zum Frühstück? Ach man… Geht das vielleicht auch etwas leiser? Ich habe gestern Nacht gesoffen...“ „Anders!“, Yvonne zischte es verärgert, ohne dass das Lächeln, welches aber nur den anderen, langsam unruhig werdenden, handverlesenen Gästen, die zu dem Hochzeitsbrunch hatten erscheinen dürfen, galt, verschwand, „Benimm dich gefälligst! Reiß dich einmal in deinem Leben zusammen… Heute ist schließlich ein Freudentag für dich...“ „Oh ja… Lars darf endlich ungestraft mit dem Stöckl… Mmmmmh… stöckln.“, Yvonne warf einen hastigen Blick auf die bereits anwesenden Gäste, die so taten, als würden sie von dem halblauten Disput zwischen Mutter und Sohn nichts mitbekommen und zischte den Namen erneut, aber ihr Sohn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte die Tasse etwas unbeholfen und so hastig, dass der Kaffee über seine Finger schwappte, ab und seine Hand fuhr zur stetig pochenden Schläfe.  
„Andreas.“, eine Hand umfasste seine Finger und gerade als der Omega die Hand panisch zurückziehen wollte, fühlte er eine kitzelnde Berührung an der Hand und als er irritiert die Augen öffnete, kniete Waltruden bereits vor ihm. Die kleinen Schweinsäuglein funkelten, als der Alpha nun die letzten Kaffeetropfen vom Handrücken, den der vor Schreck erstarrte Anders ihm nicht hatte entziehen können, leckte und dann die Hand an seine Lippen führte, „Andreas, mein kleines Biest… Trotz all deiner Fehler… Ja, ich bin gewillt dich zu heiraten.“  
Yvonne schlug mit einem erwartungsvollen Quieken die Hände vor den Mund und beobachtete, ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden, das ungleiche Paar, wohl wissend wie Anders' Antwort zu lauten hatte. Anders musterte den verarmten Grafen, dessen, von seinem Frühstück noch immer klebrigen Lippen, nach wie vor auf seiner Hand ruhten, für einen Moment und biss unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum, „Wie gnädig… Eure Herrschaftlichkeit ist gewillt… Trotz all meiner Fehler… Nein...“ „An...“, Yvonne fuhr halb von ihrem Stuhl auf, aber Anders war schneller und hatte nicht nur dem Alpha die Hand entzogen, sondern war auch förmlich von seinem Stuhl hochgeschnellt. Abwehrend die Hände gehoben, wich der Omega vor Waltruden zurück und schüttelte panisch den Kopf, „Nein… Nein...“ „Andreas, du...“, Waltruden machte einen Schritt auf den Omega zu und Anders knurrte, „Was an 'NEIN' war nicht verständlich? NEIN! ICH WERDE DICH NICHT HEIRATEN!“ Der Omega atmete einmal tief durch und ballte die Fäuste, so stark, dass die Nägel tief in die Handfläche drückten, als er Waltruden nun voller Wut fixierte, „Du bist ein ekliges Schwein… Ich finde jede Berührung von dir… einfach widerlich! Ich werde dich nicht heiraten. Weder weil meine Mutter einen Adelstitel will, noch weil man dir einen zahmen Omega versprochen hat… Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dir… Von dem ganzen Scheiß hier… Weißt du was? Steck dir dein beschissenes Piglet an deinen krummen Ringelschwanz oder sonst wo hin!“  
Tom hatte sich erhoben und näherte sich dem wütenden Omega, während die erblasste Yvonne versuchte ihrem Sohn den Mund zu verbieten und gleichzeitig dem Publikum, das zwischen Schrecken und Amüsement zu schwanken schien, eine Erklärung zu liefern, „Anders, du weißt nicht, was du sagst… Das muss die Aufregung sein… Oder der Stress… Waltruden wird dich glücklich machen… Bitte, Lämmchen...“ Anders schnaubte aber nur und trat nun kalt lächelnd zu seiner sichtlich unruhig werdenden Mutter, deren Blick hilflos ihren Alpha suchte, „Du kannst mich mit ihm vor den Altar stellen… Aber, ich werde nicht ja sagen… Ich lasse mich nicht mit diesem Schwein verheiraten!“  
„Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem Bråthen...“, die Omega zerdrückte nervös die Serviette, die bisher zum Schutz des, extra für diesen Anlass maßgeschneiderten, pastellfarbenen Kostüms auf ihrem Schoss gelegen hatte und klang mittlerweile schon leicht verzweifelt, „Er hat euch beiden… Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt!“ Anders lachte rau und lehnte sich zu seiner Mutter hinunter, brachte dann seine Lippen an ihr Ohr, „Ich schlafe seit Monaten mit Clas… Immer und immer wieder… Jede Nacht bin ich zu ihm gefahren… In seine Arme geflohen… Nach einem Tag mit dem Waltruden. Ich habe alles vergessen können… In unserem Liebesnest im Stall…“ „Anders...“, sämtliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, aber Anders lachte nur, „Aber, eigentlich können es ruhig alle hören. Ich habe mit dem Sportchef geschlafen. Mit meinem Alpha.“  
„Anders!“, die Stimme seiner Mutter, die sich beinahe zu überschlagen schien, ließ ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür innehalten und er drehte sich sogar um und musterte Yvonne, die kraftlos auf den Stuhl zurückgesunken war, kühl. „Wenn du nun gehst…“, fing sie an, aber der jüngere Omega unterbrach sie süffisant grinsend, „Spar es dir, ich kenne den Text schon… Ich bin eine Enttäuschung? Für all deine Träume? Deine Hoffnung? Du fragst dich, was du falsch gemacht hast?“ „Dann...bist du nicht mehr mein Sohn.“, jeder Laut im Zimmer erstarb nun, aber Anders presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte nur knapp und drehte sich, seiner Mutter den Mittelfinger zeigend, langsam um und verließ dann auch ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

„Weißt du… Ich habe mich von Hege getrennt… Weil ich meinen Omega gefunden hatte… Ich dachte zumindest, ich hätte ihn gefunden gehabt… Und ich habe Hege angeboten, dass sie das Haus behalten kann...“, Anders, der nach einer wilden Fahrt Haus und Hof des Alphas dunkel und scheinbar verlassen und die Haustür trotz allem offen stehend vorgefunden hatte, blieb erschrocken stehen, als Clas' Stimme plötzlich durch die Dunkelheit drang, „Clas?“ „… Sie hat abgelehnt. Sagte, dass 'wir die Ruhe und ein Heim würden brauchen können'… Dass es typisch für mich wäre… Alleine gegen alle… Meinen Kopf durchsetzen...“, der Sportchef redete einfach in der Finsternis weiter und Anders tastete sich derweil, immer der Stimme folgend durch das unvertraute, im Dunkeln liegende Haus. Endlich konnte er schließlich den schattenhaften Umriss des Alphas in einem hohen Lehnensessel, der vor der großen Terrassentür stand, erspähen, „Aber, gegen Biester komme ich wohl nicht an.“  
Anders kniete sich vor den Sessel und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf das Knie des Alphas, „Clas?“ „Was willst du hier, Anders?“, das Gesicht des Sportchefs lag im Dunkeln, seine Miene war unlesbar, aber die kräftigen Finger tappten unruhig gegen die Lehnen, ein Geräusch, dass Anders noch nervöser machte, als er eh schon war. Der Omega schluckte schwer, bevor er nun unsicher nach Clas' Hand tastete, die rauen Finger des Alphas sanft drückte und in die Dunkelheit flüsterte, „Ich liebe dich.“  
Die Antwort war ein bellendes, raues Lachen und Anders musste sich zwingen nicht zurückzuweichen, als der Alpha, nur ein schwarzer, bedrohlicher Schemen, sich plötzlich zu ihm beugte. Die Finger umfassten sein Kinn, zwangen den Omega ihn anzusehen und in die Finsternis zu starren, „Und das soll ich dir glauben?“ „Clas...“, Anders verstummte und versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, aber der Griff des Alphas war so fest und unnachgiebig, dass der Omega schließlich seufzte und sich der Forderung des Alphas ergab, „Ich liebe dich.“ „Gestern hast du noch Waltruden geliebt.“, stellte Clas wenig überzeugt und trocken fest und Anders biss auf seiner Lippe herum, als er nun nach den passenden den Worten suchte, „Und du…? Hege… Die anderen Omegas...“ „Es gab lange keine anderen Omegas mehr und Hege ist vor einer Woche ausgezogen.“, unterbrach Clas ihn, löste den Griff um das spitze Kinn aber dennoch nicht und schien nun darauf zu warten, dass Anders irgendwann doch noch bereit wäre weiter zusprechen, „Ich habe Waltrudens Antrag abgelehnt. Meine Mutter ist wütend auf mich… Ich bin ihnen davongelaufen...“ „Und… das Baby?“, endlich löste der schmerzhafte Griff sich und Anders bettete seinen Kopf auf den Schoss des Alphas, dessen Hand auch gleich wieder selbstvergessen mit den blonden Strähnen zu spielen begann, „Ich bin nicht schwanger… Ich… wollte dir weh tun...“ Anders zögerte wieder und schloss die Augen, als die Finger wie selbstverständlich eine der seidigen Strähnen aufwickelten, „… und habe gelogen.“ „Und, jetzt? Vielleicht lügst du ja wieder...“, trotz der Frage, die Anders, obwohl er sie eigentlich hatte erwarten müssen, zusammenfahren ließ, hielten die Finger nicht inne und der Omega brummte schließlich entspannt, nicht bemerkend, dass längst die Pheromone die Wahrheit forderten, „Ich liebe dich.“

Sanft hoben Clas' Mittel- und sein Zeigefinger das Kinn des neben ihm im Bett liegenden Omegas an, um noch einmal den wenige Stunden alten Biss, dessen deutliche Spuren noch nicht von einem dunkel schillernden Bluterguss verborgen wurde, zu betrachten. Anders brummte aber lediglich ungnädig und versuchte, während er gleichzeitig die Hand wegschlug, sich von Clas wegzudrehen und weiter in die Bettdecke einzuwickeln. Der Alpha schmunzelte, schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um die Taille des Omegas, zog Anders wieder näher zu sich und zeichnete verschlungene Muster auf den flachen Bauch, „Hab ich dich etwa geschafft...“ „Träum weiter, alter Mann… Ich ruhe mich nur etwas aus...“, ein Schauer lief durch den noch immer überreizten Omegakörper und Anders seufzte, als Clas einen sanften Kuss in seinen Nacken hauchte und die große Hand des Alphas sich unterdessen ein weiteres Mal fordernd um seinen Schwanz legte, „Die Pause könnte kürzer werden, Biest...“

„Aua...“, Clas strich dem Omega, der etwas unglücklich auf der harten Eckbank zappelte, durch die Haare und stellte die Kaffeetasse vor Anders, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, „Na, wer ist nun der alte Mann?“ „Arsch...“, wieder verlagerte Anders das Gewicht und nahm gierig einen tiefen Schluck des Kaffees, während Clas sich ihm gegenübersetzte, „Lars hat vorhin angerufen.“ „Lars?“, sofort hatte der Alpha die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren und nickte, „Als du unter der Dusche warst. Er macht sich Sorgen… Du hast wohl einen… nachwirkenden Eindruck hinterlassen.“ „Pf.“, Anders wirkte, nun wo er von seinem Zwilling gehört hatte, wesentlich entspannter und grinste beinahe schon wieder frech, als er erneut einen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm, „Er übertreibt...“ „Sie hat dich heute morgen enterben lassen.“, Clas sah ihn ernst an, „Es ist ihr ernst...“ „Und?“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich brauche sie nicht… Ich habe dich. Und Lars.“ „Biest.“, Clas griff über den Tisch nach der kalten Hand des Omegas, „Sie wird sich schon noch an uns gewöhnen, Anders. Sie braucht nur etwas… Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten.“ „Zeit? Die kann sie meinetwegen haben.“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten unversöhnlich, „Meinetwegen Jahre!“


End file.
